El alumno de intercambio
by AliShadow
Summary: Bella se apunta al plan de intercambio que hace su instituto con uno de Phoenix. Ella espera recibir a una nueva amiga, para no tener problemas con su novio, Jacob. ¿Qué pasará cuando no sea una nueva amiga, sino un chico de ojos verdes? Todos Humanos.
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del foro de , los personajes, a la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta fantástica historia.**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Prefacio**

* * *

Perfecto.

Mi vida, en aquellos instantes, no podía ir peor. Y me daba cuenta en el preciso instante en que estaba delante de la via del tren, viendo alejarse a este, mientras gotas de lluvia, mezcladas con lágrimas, surcaban mi rostro.

Debería tener frío, pero mi cuerpo no podía notarlo. Solo pensaba en lo vacía que se había quedado mi vida, y es que a qué mala hora me presté voluntaria para acoger a un alumno de intercambio en casa.

En un principio me pareció una idea estupenda, conocer a alguien nuevo, tener durante un mes a alguien que se pareciese al menos al hermano que nunca tuve.

Estaba tan ilusionada, que ni siquiera me paré a pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener aquello.  
Pero, claro, ¿quien me iba a decir que aquel que vino, al que tanto odie al principio, se convirtiese en la persona mas importante de mi vida?

* * *

**Hola! para quien no me conozca, soy Aliena Gervasi, y esta es la segunda historia que subo a Fanfiction.**

**Como dice arriba, no es de mi creación. Es de una muy buena amiga mia que me presta sus historias para que las suba ^^ a mí es que aun no se me ha ocurrido una buena historia sobre Edward y Bella que escribir xD**

**Esta historia tuvo mucho éxito en el foro de , y la gente que entraba se lo pasaba realmente bien, no solo por la historia, sino por la gente que la leía, que era fantástica! (hoy me ha dado por ese adjetivo xD)**

**El Prefacio es muy corto, pero dice mucho de la historia. El primer capitulo o lo colgare esta tarde o mañana.**

**Espero que os haya gustado! =)**

**besikos!**

_Aliena.G! ;)_


	2. El intercambio

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del foro de , los personajes, a la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta fantástica historia.**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 1: El intercambio**

* * *

Aquel día salí de casa a toda prisa. Estábamos a mediados de enero, y hacía un frío glacial, algo normal en la pequeña localidad de Forks, dónde yo vivía.

Bien abrigada, salí corriendo hacía el coche. Estaba muy nublado, por lo que supuse que no tardaría en nevar. Subí al coche y arranque el motor, y me costó unos cuantos minutos ponerlo en marcha, para mi desesperación. No quería admitirlo, pero Jake, mi novio, tenía razón, tenía que cambiar mi Chevrolet por un coche nuevo. Una vez puesto en marcha el coche, puse rumbo hacia el instituto.

Cuando llegué, bajé rápidamente y corrí hacia las clases, ya que llegaba tarde. Tuve suerte, porque el profesor de Geografía, que me tocaba a primera hora, llegaba tarde. Me senté en mi sitio habitual, al lado de mi mejor amiga, Tanya, que me miraba frunciendo los labios.

- Tienes suerte de que no esté el profesor, sino no te deja entrar…¿sabes la hora que es?

- Las ocho y diez…sí ya lo sé –repuse con un suspiro, mientras me sentaba en la silla- pero es que el coche no arrancaba.

- Deberías cambiártelo, Bella.

- Cuando me toque la lotería, tranquila.

En ese momento entró el profesor, pidiendo silencio y perdón por el retraso.

Las siguientes clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, hasta que tocó la hora de Tutoría. Una clase innecesaria a mi parecer, ya que no hacíamos otra cosa que charlar con nuestros compañeros, mientras el profesor se dedicaba a leer el periódico.

Pero aquel día fue diferente.

El profesor Banner, nuestro tutor, se sentó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Todos nos preguntamos a qué se debería esa sonrisa, ya que él precisamente jamás lo hacía.

- Tengo que comunicaros que el plan de intercambio se va a llevar a cabo.

Tanya y yo nos miramos, emocionadas. No nos habíamos acordado de que al estar en el último curso, no tocaba el plan de intercambio que se hacía siempre para los que iban a graduarse. Se hacía un intercambio con el instituto de alguna ciudad importante, para cambiar experiencias. No era nada del otro mundo, pero siempre había una gran expectación con los alumnos y alumnas de intercambio, que se quedaban en casas de voluntarios que después irían a la otra ciudad.

Como todos no podían ir, se hacía un sorteo. Sin duda, Tanya y yo nos apuntamos las primeras, seguidas de diez compañeros más.

- Bien…sois doce y vienen ocho de intercambio –informó el señor Banner- hagamos el sorteo.

Me quedé atónita, al ver que el papel que había cogido estaba marcado, lo que significaba que me tocaba recibir a alguien y luego ir yo a la ciudad de Phoenix, que tocaba ese año. Vi que a Tanya también le había tocado, y las dos chocamos las manos, emocionadas, y con ganas de que pasaran las dos semanas que quedaban, hasta que vinieran los de intercambio.

Salimos de clase, riendo. Angela, una amiga nuestra que iba a otra clase del mismo curso, también nos anunció que recibiría a alguien.

- ¿Y como serán? –preguntó Angela.

- Yo espero que me toque un chico bien guapo –respondió Tanya riendo.

- Pues yo casi prefiero a una chica –expuse.

- ¡Claro, tú ya tienes novio! –exclamó, dándome un manotazo en el brazo, que nos hizo reír a las tres.

Aquello me hizo pensar en Jake. Estábamos saliendo desde hacía dos meses. Su padre y el mío eran viejos amigos, y nos conocíamos de toda la vida. A decir verdad, estaba muy a gusto con nuestra relación, ya que no había secretos entre nosotros, y siempre nos apoyábamos el uno el otro. El único inconveniente es que no nos veíamos demasiado. A causa del instituto y del trabajo, tan sólo podíamos vernos los fines de semana.

Con un suspiro, me despedí de mis amigas y me encaminé hacia mi Chevrolet, para regresar a casa y dar la noticia del intercambio a mis padres. Como no, en mi familia la noticia fue bien recibida. Mis padres, ya empezaban a especular sobre el sexo del alumno que nos tocaría.

- Prefiero un chico –decía mi padre- así no seré el único hombre en casa.

- Pues yo una chica –exponía mi madre.

- Renée, ¿para que quieres a otra chica, teniendo a Bella?

- Porque así iríamos las tres de compras.

Resoplé, ¡ni que fueran a tener otro hijo!

Ya en mi habitación, pensé en la conversación de mis padres. Sonreí, pensando que a lo mejor la experiencia sería de tener un hermano o hermana. Siempre había querido tener uno, pero mis padres siempre se habían negado. En aquel momento sonó mi móvil. Lo cogí, sin mirar el número.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, cielo.

- ¡Jake!

Escuché como él reía al otro lado de la línea. Nos contamos como nos iba todo, y al yo informarle del plan de intercambio noté que su voz adquiría un tono más serio y severo.

- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunté, preocupada.

- ¿Ya sabes quién te ha tocado?

- No, lo sabremos dentro de dos semanas.

- Bella…¿Y si te toca un chico?

No pude evitar reír, al escuchar aquello. Ahora entendía su tono severo.

- Ya lo había pensado. Le pediré al profesor que me ponga con una chica, si estás más tranquilo. Pero si me toca un chico, ¡podría saber lo que es tener un hermano!

- Las cosas nunca són como piensas.

- Bueno, pero yo lo veo así. Además, estamos especulando sobre alguien que ni siquiera conocemos, no te preocupes. Y en todo caso, sabes a quién quiero, ¿no?

- Claro –su tono adquirió un tono más cálido y dulce, tal y como me gustaba a mi- yo también te quiero.

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo y sonreí. Después, nos despedimos.

Me eché sobre la cama, con más ganas que nunca de que pasaran pronto las dos semanas que quedaban y tener a la compañera que me había tocado…porque iba a ser chica…o esa esperanza tenía.

Las dos semanas pasaron entre nervios e impaciencia. Tanya, Angela y yo nos hacíamos ilusiones sobre los nuevos que vendrían. Por supuesto, Tanya de inmediato dijo que si había algún chico guapo, que sería para ella. Angela y yo reíamos ante esos comentarios. Tanya siempre había sido la que más ligaba del grupo, y es que era realmente guapa. Tenía una larga cabellera dorada-rojiza, con los ojos almendrados.

Muchos chicos del instituto iban detrás de ella, pero ella no se daba cuenta de la existencia de la mayoría. A veces, era un poco cruel con los chicos, porque no decirlo.

El día de la llegada de los alumnos de intercambio, el 1 de febrero, llegó por fin.

Teníamos que reunirnos en el gimnasio, y allí se harían las parejas. Estábamos los veinte de entre todas las clases que nos había tocado acoger, sentados en las gradas, cuando entró el profesor Banner y los otros dos tutores de las otras dos clases, seguidos de un grupo de chicos y chicas que lo miraban todo con interés. Miré el grupo con detenimiento. Había chicos y chicas, y esperaba que una de ellas pudiera ser mi nueva hermana.

- Mira a ese –me susurró Tanya.

Seguí el trayecto de su mirada y mi corazón dio un vuelco, cuando los ojos verdes de aquel chico se encontraron con los míos. Tenía el cabello cobrizo sedoso, y unos preciosos ojos verdes adornaban su perfecto rostro. Me quedé sin respiración, ya que era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida.

- Ojalá me toque a mí –continuó Tanya, aún con la vista fija en él.

El chico susurró algo a una chica de pequeña estatura y de pelo azabache negro que había a su lado, que sonrió.

- Espero que no sea su novia –murmuró mi amiga, cosa que me hizo reír.

El profesor Banner empezó a decir parejas, y poco a poco el gimnasio se fue vaciando. Al fin, solo quedamos una chica rubia, guapísima, de grandes ojos azules, y alta, que parecía una modelo, la chica pequeña y el chico de pelo cobrizo.

- Bien…-dijo el profesor Banner mirando la lista- Alice Cullen con Angela Webber.

La chica bajita sonrió a sus compañeros y fue al encuentro de Angela, que se había acercado a ella. Luego, salieron del gimnasio.

T- anya Evans –prosiguió el profesor- te toca con…

- El chico, por favor –susurró, y solté una débil risita.

- Rosalie Hale –anunció.

- No…-susurró mi amiga, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y bajando al encuentro de su nueva compañera.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo. ¡Me había tocado con el chico! Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos.

- Y Bella Swan te toca con Edward Cullen –concluyó el profesor.

Estupendo. Jacob me mataba.

Respiré hondo y caminé hacia mi nuevo compañero. Me dije a mi misma que no tenía porqué preocuparme. Podíamos llevarnos bien, como si fuésemos dos hermanos. Podríamos ser buenos amigos.

- Hola –saludé cuando me acerqué- soy Bella.

- Es obvio –dijo rodando los ojos y cogiendo su maleta que se encontraba a sus pies.

Fruncí los labios y me encaminé hacia la salida.

_Que __majo __que __es __el c__haval, _pensé molesta.

Llegué hasta mi preciado Chevrolet y me giré para comprobar que Edward me seguía. Miraba a mi coche con una mueca, que me molestó aún más.

- ¿Es ese tu coche?

- Sí, ¿algún problema?

- Uf…-resopló mirando al cielo, de forma teatral- vaya suerte que tengo.

- Escucha, siempre puedes ir andando, mejor para mí.

- ¿Así tratas a tus invitados?

- Siempre que me tratan como tú, sí –nos fulminamos con la mirada, y ya harta, añadí- bueno, que, ¿vas a subir, o es demasiado cutre para ti?

- Subiré, que remedio.

Subí al asiento del conductor, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Edward subió al del copiloto, como si fuera a sentarse en un asiento cubierto de estiércol.

- ¿Por qué no lo limpias con un estupendo pañuelo? –le pregunté, cogiendo con fuerza el volante.

- No estaría mal…

Entrecerré los ojos, pero no le miré. Enchufé el motor, que como de costumbre, no arrancó.

- ¡Pero que chatarra! –escuché decir a Edward- ¿Por qué no te compras un coche nuevo?

- ¡Por que no me da la gana! –le espeté, aún más harta.

Él rió entre dientes y se entretuvo viendo como yo intentaba poner el coche en marcha, para mi desesperación. Al fin lo hizo, y Edward aplaudió, y a punto estuve de darle una colleja.

- Echo de menos mi Volvo –dijo de pronto.

- ¿Tu Volvo? –repetí.

- Sí, es una preciosidad de coche. No como…

- Mejor no continúes –le advertí, con una fugaz mirada.

Él se limitó a reír.

Llegamos a mi casa, donde solo se encontraba mi madre. Sonrió a ver a Edward y le saludó con dos besos.

- Soy Renée, la madre de Bella. Espero que estés a gusto con nosotros.

- Seguro que sí –respondió él, con una media sonrisa.

Me quedé unos segundos, contemplando aquella perfecta y encantadora sonrisa. Sacudí levemente la cabeza y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Delante de mis padres si que sabía comportarse. Percibió mi mirada y me sonrió, pero de forma maliciosa. Aparté la mirada de la suya, y azorada subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

- Bella, enséñale su habitación –me ordenó mi madre.

Resoplé, y me giré y le indiqué con un gesto de cabeza que me siguiese. Edward me siguió obediente y le abrí al puerta de su habitación y le señalé donde estaba el baño, después me fui a la mía, que por desgracia estaba al lado. Cerré de un portazo y fui directa a mi móvil. Vi que tenía una llamada perdida de Jake, por lo que de inmediato le llamé.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? –me preguntó, después de saludarle.

- Mal, fatal, no, ¡Mucho peor!

- ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? –dijo con preocupación.

Le expliqué que me había tocado un chico que era insoportable.

- Mira que había gente…¿por qué me ha tocado precisamente este creído?

Escuché como mi novio reía al otro lado de la línea.

- Dejando estar al tío ese, mañana tengo un rato libre. ¿Quieres que pase a verte?

- ¡Claro que sí! –exclamé.

- Perfecto. Pues hasta mañana, cariño. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Colgamos y con una sonrisa bajé al piso de abajo, donde estaba mi madre.

- ¿Sabes que podrías hacer? –me dijo, yo negué con la cabeza- podrías enseñarle a Edward el pueblo.

- Puf…no me apetece mucho, mamá.

- Oh, vamos. ¿No tenías tantas ganas de que viniese el alumno de intercambio?

- Sí, pero creía que sería diferente…

- Venga, no te cuesta nada, y así os conocéis mejor.

Sin demasiadas ganas, subí a la habitación de mi compañero y piqué a la puerta. Abrió, y me miró curioso.

- Mi madre me ha pedido que te enseñe el pueblo.

- Ah, vale. Pero por favor, dime que no vamos con la Chatarra.

Cerré los puños, intentando no atizarle y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

* * *

**Holaaa! perdon por el retraso! ^^ es que mi pueblo esta en fiestas y casi no puedo pasarme xDD**

**muchas gracias por los 9 reviews =) me alegra que os guste la historia, de veras que es chulisima, ya vereis ;) Edward me encanta xDD no se a vosotras jajajajaja**

**ah! esta historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de Bella, menos uno o dos que son de Edward, aunque para esos aun queda un poco, aviso xD**

**nos vemos pronto wapas!**

**besikos!**

_Aliena.G!_


	3. ¿Por qué a mí?

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del foro de , los personajes, a la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta fantástica historia.**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué a mi?**

* * *

Recorrimos Forks a pie, porque el señorito se negaba a ir con mi coche. Ya tenía ganas de ver como se las apañaba al día siguiente para ir al instituto. Le enseñé los sitios básicos, y cómo no, fuimos a comisaría, para presentarle a mi padre. Al principio le asusté, porque no le dije que mi padre era el jefe de policía. Salimos de comisaría después de presentarle a Charlie, mi padre, que cuando le anuncié que Edward era el alumno de intercambio murmuró algo como "he ganado la apuesta, hoy me tocan dos cervezas para cenar…"

Al salir, Edward me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Podías haberme dicho que tu padre es el jefe de policía.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y perderme la diversión de verte la cara que has puesto? ¡Ni en broma!

Creía que ahora me soltaría alguna de las suyas y volvería a enfadarme. Me sorprendió cuando dibujó en su rostro una preciosa medio sonrisa y me pellizcó la punta de la nariz.

- No es bueno ser tan vengativa, señorita –dijo, como si hablase con un niño pequeño.

Me ruboricé sin poder evitarlo y empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia la cafetería más cercana. Edward me siguió, riendo sin parar. Por mi parte, me limité a ignorarle. Tomamos asiento el uno enfrente del otro, en una mesa situada al lado de una de las largas ventanas. Después de pedirnos un chocolate caliente, se estableció un incómodo silencio. Los dos nos mirábamos desafiantes, esperando a que el otro hablase antes. Mi móvil sonó en aquel instante. Lo cogí, sin despegar la mirada de los espléndidos ojos verdes que tenía delante.

- ¿Dónde estáis? –me preguntó la voz de Angela.

- ¡Uf, que bien, vienen refuerzos! pensé.

Le indiqué a mi amiga en que cafetería nos encontrábamos y colgué cuando me dijo que ella y Alice llegarían enseguida.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Tu novio? –preguntó Edward, con sorna.

- No, era Angela. Mi novio me ha llamado hace un rato –respondí mientras guardaba mi móvil en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

- Ah…¿así que tienes novio? ¡Me compadezco de él!

Le envié una mirada envenenada y no pude más que decir:

Pues yo me compadezco de tu novia, porque la pobre lo que tendrá que aguantar…

- No salgo con nadie –dijo de modo tajante, y con el semblante serio.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. A mi parecer, Edward encajaba con el modelo de chulito que sale con la chica más popular del instituto. Fruncí los labios y dirigí mi mirada hacia la calle.

- ¿Hace mucho que estás con él?

- Dos meses –mi vista seguía fija en el exterior, donde de vez en cuando pasaba algún coche y alguna que otra persona.

- Mi ex y yo lo dejamos hace tres –confesó con un hondo suspiro, que hizo que volviese la vista hacia él de nuevo.

- Vaya…lo siento mucho.

- Se tuvo que ir a otra ciudad–se encogió de hombros y añadió, mirando esta vez él a la calle- no quería tener una relación a distancia.

- Eso es una tontería –se me escapó decir.

Edward me miró de nuevo y rió entre dientes, pero no de forma alegre, precisamente. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de él de nuevo, y por primera vez desde que le había conocido, sentí que aquel chico de pelo cobrizo que ahora se encontraba enfrente de mí era de algún modo, alguien especial. Le sonreí, para darle ánimos ya que tenía una expresión de absoluta tristeza. Funcionó, ya que me dedicó aquella sonrisa que me hacía latir el corazón deprisa.

- ¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Angela, acercándose a nuestra mesa, con una gran sonrisa.

Edward y yo desviamos la mirada, él hacía el techo y yo hacía la mesa. Sin saber porqué, me sentía feliz de que él hubiese confiado en mí, por lo que le miré otra vez brevemente con una tímida sonrisa y centré mi atención en las recién llegadas.

Angela me presentó a Alice, que resultó ser la hermana de Edward.

Al tenerla cerca, me fijé en los rasgos que la asemejaban a su hermano, que era alto y con el pelo claro, al contrario que ella que era bajita y con el cabello oscuro, los dos tenían unos grandes y preciosos ojos verdes y de facciones armoniosas. De inmediato supe que era mucho más simpática que él, porque me saludó con dos besos en las mejillas y con una sonrisa. Se sentó al lado de su hermano, al que ya había presentado a Angela, la que se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo se ha portado mi querido hermano contigo, Bella? –me preguntó Alice, por lo que recibió un codazo en el brazo.

- Pues nada bien –respondí con un poco de teatralidad- es un borde.

- Tú que enseguida te picas -se defendió él.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¡Sí que lo es!

- Parecéis dos críos –rió Angela, al igual que Alice.

Edward y yo nos enfurruñamos y desviamos la mirada el uno del otro.

En aquel momento vi a Tanya cruzar con Rosalie la carretera. Sin saber porqué, tuve ganas de irme. Entraron en la cafetería y al vernos se acercaron. Por supuesto Tanya no reparó en nosotras sino en Edward, y me sorprendió aun más que empezaran a hablar animadamente. Tuvo que ser Alice quien nos presentara a Rosalie, porque Tanya estaba atareada hablando con mi compañero de intercambio. Rosalie era la novia del hermano mayor de Alice y Edward, por lo que me dijo esta primera. Me pareció maja, pero se la notaba un tanto incómoda.

Mi móvil sonó de nuevo.

_Si__que__estoy__solicitada__hoy,_ pensé.

Me llevé otra sorpresa al ver que era Jake quien me llamaba.

- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunté, preocupada.

Él no me solía llamar dos veces en un mismo día.

- ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?

- ¿Una vuelta?

- He terminado antes de lo que pensaba el trabajo y he venido a verte. ¿Dónde estás?

- En la cafetería del otro día.

- ¿Quedamos en el parque de al lado?

- ¡Claro! Ahora voy para allá.

Colgué y me levanté de un salto. Todos me miraron, algo perplejos, menos Edward que digirió su mirada a la calle de nuevo.

- ¿Jake? –preguntó Tanya, sonriente.

- Sí, ha venido…si no os importa…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –intervino Angela- Ve a verle, que lo estarás deseando.

Me despedí y salí corriendo hacía el parque. En un banco estaba esperándome mi novio, que sólo me vio, vino a mi encuentro, con una amplia sonrisa. Me lancé a sus brazos, riendo.

- Que contenta vienes –me dijo.

- Será que estoy feliz de volverte a ver.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y se inclinó para darme un dulce beso.

A pesar de tener un año menos que yo, me superaba en altura, y al ser de complexión fuerte aún me hacía aparentar más pequeña a su lado. Tenía la piel bronceada, y el cabello igual de oscuro que sus ojos. Pero lo que más me gustaba a mí, era su sonrisa, que adornaba tan bien su rostro.

Nos cogimos de la mano y fuimos a dar un paseo. Después de contarme que tal le iba en la reserva, donde él vivía, me pidió que le contase como eran las cosas con Edward.

- Es un borde –me limité a decir, antes de explicarle lo mal que trataba a mi pobre Chevrolet y como se burlaba de mí.

- Bueno, al menos puedo estar tranquilo –dijo, cuando hube terminado.

- ¿Tranquilo por qué?

- Porque veo que le odias –rió y añadió- no hay posibilidad de que…

- ¡¿Pero como puedes pensar en algo así? –le espeté, nerviosa y molesta.

Nerviosa porque recordé mi conversación con Edward en la cafetería. Molesta porque había llegado a desconfiar de mí, ¿pero como se le ocurría tal cosa?

- No te enfades –me pidió, abrazándome por detrás y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, antes de darme un suave beso en mi mejilla- habías dicho que es guapo y…

- Eso no tiene nada que ver –dije, ya más calmada.

Poniéndome en su situación, le entendía. Posiblemente yo hubiese armado una buena si una chica guapísima fuese a vivir con Jake durante un mes, pero esto no me atreví a decirlo en voz alta. Mi orgullo me podía.

- Lo siento –susurró contra mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos, me giré y le abracé fuertemente. Él correspondió al abrazo, y así estuvimos, en medio de la calle. Me hubiese pasado así toda la vida, pero tenía que volver a casa.

Jake me acompañó a casa con su coche. De camino, me comentó que la cita de mañana seguía en pie, por lo que me invitó al cine. Quedamos para el día siguiente, y tras darle un beso y decirle que le quería bajé del coche, ya que ya habíamos llegado a casa. Cuando entré, me encontré con Edward, sentado en el sofá y viendo la tele, con cara aburrida. Me senté a su lado, pero ni siquiera me miró.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la tarde? –me aventuré a preguntar.

- Bien –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Te acompañaron a casa?

- Sí, Tanya se prestó voluntaria a acompañarme.

No pude evitar reír. No tenía ninguna duda de que Tanya conseguiría su propósito de que Edward se fijase en ella. Él me miró, curioso. Sin darle ninguna explicación, me dirigí a mi habitación y me eché sobre mi cama, deseando que llegase el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward y yo corrimos hacía el coche. Se nos había hecho tarde porque mi madre, tan charlatana como siempre, había entretenido a Edward hablando mientras nos tomábamos el desayuno. Me quedé perpleja cuando mi madre empezó otra ronda de preguntas, peor que la de la noche anterior, y en la que me compadecí de mi compañero. A la hora del desayuno, alegando que llegábamos tarde, pude salvar a Edward del segundo interrogatorio de mi madre.

- Gracias –dijo cuando llegamos al coche y arranqué, para mi sorpresa, a la primera.

- No ha sido nada –respondí, conteniendo un bostezo- si llego a clase sin ti pueden ponerme negativo.

-Ah…¿Así que soy como un trabajo del instituto? –dibujó su media sonrisa, y aparté la mirada, azorada.

- Más bien un experimento.

- Oh…un experimento, ¿y en que consiste? –se fue acercando a mi, y tuve que centrar los cinco sentidos en la carretera.

- Eh…

No sabía porque me ponía tan nerviosa, pero sin duda mi corazón se aceleró de un modo frenético. Si lo notó, no me dijo nada al respecto. Llegamos en aquel instante en el instituto y aparqué en el primer sitio libre que pillé.

- Este asalto lo he ganado yo –me susurró al oído, después, riendo, bajó del coche.

Dejé escapar el aire con un fuerte bufido y me apresuré a bajar yo también, ya que llegábamos tarde. Me puse a la altura de Edward, que había empezado a andar hacia el instituto sin esperarme.

- Ya podrías esperarme, encima que te traigo en coche…

- Pss…creo que a pie hubiese llegado antes. Una carrera de caracoles es más rápida que tu Chatarra.

- Ja,ja, muy gracioso. Ten más respeto a mi Chevrolet, que tiene más años que tú.

- No si eso ya lo veo. ¿De cuando es? ¿De cuando los dinosaurios poblaban el mundo?¿O de cuando se produjo el Big Bang?

Cerré los puños y fui corriendo detrás de él, que empezó a correr. Más adelante vimos a Alice y a Angela, que reían por algo, pero pararon al vernos. Sin embargo, ni Edward paró ni yo tampoco, continué persiguiéndolo hasta la clase, donde el profesor ya estaba y tuve que aguantarme. Aún así, cuando me senté a su lado, ya que nos teníamos que sentar junto a nuestros compañeros, le di una fuerte colleja, cuando el profesor no miraba. Edward me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y yo le imité.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que aquel odioso chico podía tener sentimientos? Sin duda me equivoqué.

Durante las siguientes horas no nos dijimos nada, para mi alivio, aunque me molestó que cuando él tenía alguna duda sobre algo se girase a preguntarle a Tanya, que le ponía ojitos tiernos. Solo sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la última clase antes del almuerzo, salí casi corriendo de clase. Me refugié en uno de los bancos del patio y saqué mi móvil, marcando el número de Jake, sin embargo, no llegué a presionar la tecla para establecer la llamada. Guardé el móvil y con un suspiro me dirigí a la cafetería.

Mis amigos ya estaban allí, por lo que cogí mi almuerzo y me dirigí a su mesa. Me senté en la punta de la mesa, delante de Alice y al lado de Tanya, esta última creo que ni se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a ella, ya que hablaba animadamente con Edward que estaba a su otro lado. Vi que éste me miró de reojo, pero no le dirigí ni una mirada.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –me preguntó Angela, que estaba al lado de Alice.

- Hablando con Jake –mentí- es que esta tarde vamos al cine y estábamos quedando en la hora.

- ¡¿Al cine? –preguntó Tanya, girándose hacia mi- ¡Eso es fantástico!

Angela, Alice y yo nos miramos, sorprendidas.

- Edward, ¿les acompañamos?

- ¿Al cine?

- Sí, claro. Vamos los cuatro.

- Pero…

- ¡Nosotras también podemos ir! –intervino Alice en ayuda de su hermano- así luego podemos ir de compras, ¿verdad Rose?

- Claro –dijo ésta, que estaba al lado de Angela, tomando un café.

- ¡Pues ya esta decidido! ¡Esta tarde todos al cine! –exclamó Alice.

_Lo__que__me__faltaba,_ pensé.

De nuevo, percibí la mirada de Edward sobre mí, por lo que no pude reprimir un suspiro.

El resto de las clases me las pasé ausente, pensando en como iba a decirle a Jake que nuestra cita se había ido al traste por culpa de Tanya. Tan absorta estaba, que a la hora de regresar a casa ni me percaté de que Edward no dijo nada hasta que llegamos. Entré en casa y me fui a mi habitación, pero aún estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando una voz detrás de mí me hizo parar.

- ¿Te molesta que vayamos?

Me giré, y vi que me miraba de manera extraña, como si anhelara que dijese que no. Pensé en que estaría deseando salir con Tanya, y no se porqué me molestó.

- Pues sí, me molesta –respondí, enfadada- era una cita entre mi novio y yo y os habéis apuntado así sin más.

- A mí no me eches la culpa, ha sido Tanya la que ha…

- ¿Y qué? Todos la habéis respaldado. Si decía que no la que quedaba mal era yo, ¿y aún me preguntas si me molesta?

Edward frunció el ceño y pasó por mi lado, encerrándose con un portazo en su habitación. Yo hice lo mismo. Me eché sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, y en aquel instante mi móvil sonó. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero lo cogí de todas formas.

- Hola, cariño –dijo la voz de Jake.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, preocupado.

Le expliqué lo que había pasado en la cafetería, y añadí lo mucho que me molestaba. Jake suspiró cuando terminé.

- Siempre podemos escaparnos.

- No es mala idea –reí.

- En absoluto –incluso pude notar como sonreía al otro lado.

- ¿Qué estas tramando?

- Déjame a mí comprar las entradas.

- Vale –reí de nuevo y luego nos despedimos, quedando para dentro de una hora.

Me arreglé y cuando quedaba un cuarto de hora me dirigí a la habitación de Edward. Después de picar a la puerta, él abrió. Estaba todavía sin arreglar, ya que llevaba la misma ropa que esa mañana.

- ¿Qué haces aun sin arreglar? –pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Para que voy a arreglarme?

- ¿No vas a venir al cine?

- No.

- ¿Y por qué?

- ¿No me has dicho hace un rato que no querías que fuera?

- ¡Pero no por eso vas a quedarte!

- Si tengo que ser un estorbo, claro que sí.

Suspiré y decidí calmarme. Así no iba a llegar muy lejos y tenía que llevarme bien con él, aunque me costase.

- No eres un estorbo, a Jake y a mí no nos molestáis. Preferíamos ir solos…pero no importa.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

- Bien –sonrió y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunté a la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Quieres ver como me cambio? Por mi no hay problema pero…

- ¡Vale, vale! Estaré esperándote abajo.

Escuché como reía mientras me iba. No pude evitarlo y sonreí, contenta de haber echo las paces con él.

Cinco minutos más tarde bajó Edward, ya arreglado para salir.

Abrí los ojos de forma desmesurada, al ver lo guapo que iba. Se había puesto un jersey gris de cuello alto, con unos tejanos que le venían algo ajustados. El pelo se lo había peinado, aunque se había dejado algunos mechones de pelo suelto que el caían sobre la frente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó, sonriente, sentándose a mi lado.

- Nada –dije de inmediato, y girando la cabeza en dirección contraria a él, para que no viese que me había ruborizado.

Volvía escuchar su risa y a punto estuve de sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña. Entonces escuchamos como un coche paraba delante de casa y tocaban el claxon. Respiré hondo y me levanté, seguida de Edward.

* * *

**siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que no tenia internet . por fin vuelvo a estar en casa con mi ordenadorcito *3***

**el siguiente capitulo de For the first time lo colgare mas tarde ;) pero hoy seguro eh? ^^**

**muchiiiiisimas gracias FAYRES,andreiitah,Mauge,Haloh,L0kii,EmiliaCullen,karincullen,GbyyDolce-Sherry por dejar review =)**

**Edward es un poco borde en esta historia, como habreis podido comprobar jajaja pero sus peleas con Bella son muy divertidas :) y ya aviso que deberiais de preocuparos tambien por Tanya, no solo por Jake...xD**

**me despido hasta el proximo capi, que lo colgare esta semana prometido ^^**

**un beso!**

_Aliena.G! ;)_


	4. Tarde en el cine

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del foro de , los personajes, a la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta fantástica historia.**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 3: Tarde en el cine**

* * *

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y Edward detrás. Le di un beso a Jake como saludo, y luego mi novio miró a mi compañero que estaba sentado detrás de mí y miraba por la ventana. Les presenté, nerviosa por la tensión que había en el ambiente, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El viaje hacia el cine fue de lo más silencioso. Jake tenía una expresión seria, y no quise girarme para ver la de Edward, aunque podía imaginármela.

Tan solo llegamos, bajé del coche, y resoplé solo cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Las chicas ya nos esperaban, impacientes, sobretodo Tanya, que solo vio bajar a Edward se lanzó a sus brazos. Apreté los dientes, para que no me rechinaran y hice el intento de andar, pero un brazo me rodeó la cintura.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? –le pregunté a mi novio.

- Nada –respondió, con gesto ignorante.

Respiré hondo, para tranquilizarme y nos cogimos de la mano, para ir hacia los otros.

- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? –preguntó Angela.

- Alice y yo nos vamos de compras por las tiendas estas –dijo Rosalie, señalando con la cabeza las tiendas de alrededor del cine- ¿alguien se apunta?

- ¡Yo! –exclamó Angela.

- Nosotros vamos al cine –se apresuró a decir Jake.

Crucé los dedos para que Tanya, que era una compradora compulsiva, aceptase la propuesta de su compañera, pero no fue así.

- Prefiero entrar en el cine –dijo, mirando a Edward, que asintió con una sonrisa.

Desvié la mirada hacia mi novio, para no ver la sonrisa tonta que se habría puesto en el rostro de mi mejor amiga. En aquel momento llegó Alice, que llevaba unas bebidas. Nos dividimos en los dos grupos y quedamos en vernos al cabo de tres horas en la puerta del cine.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le susurré a mi novio.

Él me guiñó un ojo y se acercó a la taquilla, dejándome a mi con Tanya y Edward, que se habían puesto a charlar. Intenté ignorarlos, porque realmente, la conversación me parecía de lo más tonta…¿Cómo habían llegado al tema de si preferían Pepsi o Cocacola? Jake llegó entonces con dos pares de entradas.

- Bien…las opciones eran o entrar a ver la nueva de _Rambo_ –Tanya hizo una mueca y Edward y yo reímos- o esta que parece bastante empalagosa. Me decidí por_Rambo_.

- ¡¿Qué! –exclamó Tanya.

- Es broma –rió mi novio, al igual que Edward y yo, que ya casi nos cogíamos la barriga.

Tanya odiaba ese tipo de películas y estaba claro que para ella aquello era una doble cita. Si entrábamos a ver _Rambo_, su plan se iba al traste. Repartió las entradas y entramos en el cine. Fuimos a ocupar los asientos que nos correspondían, pero Jake quiso ir a por las palomitas y la bebida, haciéndome quedar a mí allí sentada. Tanya se excusó diciendo que regresaba enseguida que iba al baño y también se fue, dejándome a mi sentada y cuidando de los tres sitios que quedaban. Edward fue el primero en regresar, con las palomitas y la bebida. Se sentó a mi lado y yo le miré frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Ahí no va Tanya? –pregunté.

- No, ella tiene el asiento 9 y yo tengo el 8, es decir, este.

- Ah.

Me fijé en sus palomitas y su bebida, que eran para una persona.

- ¿Eso es para ti?

- ¿Para quién debería de ser?

- ¿No lo has comprado también para Tanya?

- Si ella quiere ya se lo comprará –repuso, encogiéndose de hombros, y repantigándose en el sillón- que yo sepa, no es una cita.

Reí por lo bajo y le imité, repantigándome yo también.

- Eres una copiona –me espetó.

- Y tú un acoplado.

Me miró, con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo le sonreí y cogí un puñado de sus palomitas y me lo comí.

- ¡Eh! ¡Esas palomitas són mías! –exclamó, aguantando la risa.

- Pero me has invitado, ¿a que sí?

- Claro –dijo, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Cogió otro puñado y me lo lanzó, acertándome en toda la cara. Fruncí los labios y fui a coger otro, pero él alzó el paquete, de manera que tuve que estirarme y ponerme encima de él para cogerlo, mientras me hacía cosquillas para que no me levantara.

Así fue como estábamos cuando llegaron Tanya y Jake. Su expresión fue de sorpresa y después de enfado. Cada uno se sentó en su respectivo asiento y Edward y yo nos sentamos bien, quitándonos las palomitas de encima.

- Jake…-le susurré a mi novio.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué te has enfadado?

- No estoy enfadado.

- ¿Y porque tienes esa expresión de querer matar a alguien?

Suspiró y me pasó un brazo por los hombros acercándome a él y besándome en la coronilla. Sonreí, ya que por lo visto se había relajado y me había perdonado, aunque no sabía porque. Edward y yo no habíamos hecho nada malo.

En aquel momento las luces se apagaron y empezó la película.

La película, un drama donde los protagonistas pasaban por multitud de obstáculos en contra de su amor, no me hizo llorar hasta casi al final, donde los dos protagonistas pro fin se quedaban juntos. Estaba abrazada a Jake, pero sin pensarlo siquiera, mi mano buscó otra. Edward y yo miramos primero nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego nos miramos a los ojos. Ante los destellos de la pantalla, sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban y adquirían un tono precioso que hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco.

Aparté la mirada y la mano, notando como me ruborizaba.

- Vamos –me susurró entonces mi novio.

- ¿Qué?

Él no me dio ninguna respuesta. Se levantó e hizo que yo también, ya que me tenía bien sujeta de la mano. Mirando de reojo hacía atrás, pude ver como Tanya estaba concentrada en la película y no se daba cuenta de nuestra escapada, pero Edward sí, y lo hacía mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

Una vez fuera de la sala, me encaré a Jacob, molesta.

- ¿A que ha venido esto? ¡La película aun no había terminado!

- Bah…eso era ya el final –se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa, añadió- ahora que nos hemos deshecho de esos dos, ¿Dónde vamos?

Resoplé. No sabía porqué no me gustaba la idea. Estaba a gusto dentro del cine, y no me había molestado precisamente haberme perdido los últimos tres minutos de la película.

- Jake…no esta bien…hemos venido con ellos…

- No les importará, vamos, que si salen…

- Pero…es que…

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No querías una cita donde estuviésemos nosotros dos solos?

- Por supuesto que sí, pero…no me parece bien dejarles así plantados, eso es todo.

Jacob se dio media vuelta y puso rumbo hacia la entrada.

- ¡Espera! –grité, cogiéndole del brazo- ¿A dónde vas?

- A casa –respondió sin girarse- cuando quieras salir conmigo me llamas.

- ¡Pero Jake…!

Se zafó de mi brazo fácilmente y casi corrió hacia su coche.

Me quedé allí plantada, al borde del llanto, viéndole alejarse. Nunca habíamos discutido, y eso fue lo que provocó que empezara a temblar violentamente. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado para que terminase así aquel día que había esperado con tantas ganas?

- Bella…

Me giré y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, mientras me cogía de su camisa, sin parar de llorar. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, y me acarició el cabello, intentando consolarme.

- Se le pasará –me susurró al oído.

- No…él…-balbuceé.

- No has hecho nada malo, Bella. Solo se ha puesto nervioso.

Intenté respirar hondo varias veces, y así conseguí calmarme, un poco. Me separé de él y le miré, pidiendo disculpas por la escena.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada –dijo mientras me entregaba un pañuelo de papel, que no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

- Gracias –dije sinceramente.

- No hay de qué –me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, aunque me salió más bien una mueca- no me gusta verte llorar.

Me sorprendí, ante aquellas palabras. Aquel no era el Edward que conocía.

- ¡Edward! –gritó la voz de Tanya a sus espaldas.

Él se giró y yo miré por encima de su hombro. Mi amiga venía corriendo, con gesto algo molesto.

- ¿Dónde estabais?

- Aquí fuera –respondió Edward, con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, que hizo que Tanya recuperase su aspecto jovial.

- Ah…¿y Jake?

Torcí y gesto y desvié la mirada. No me apetecía hablar del tema, pero que remedio. Le conté lo que había pasado y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

- No tenía que haber echo eso, pero tienes que hablar con él…no podéis dejarlo así.

- ¡Claro que no! Mañana le llamaré.

- ¿Y porque no ahora?

- Ahora no querrá hablar conmigo –sentencié.

- También podrías…

- ¡Bueno, vamos a dar una vuelta, que aún es pronto para quedar con estas! –exclamó mi compañero.

Tanya dijo una cafetería y pusimos rumbo hacía allí. Le envié una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Edward, por el cambio de tema, que hizo que me guiñarse un ojo. A pesar de la situación, desvié la mirada, de nuevo azorada. Sacudí la cabeza y aceleré el paso, mientras escuchaba su risa, la típica que me sacaba de quicio.

El resto de la tarde la pasé, con la mano dentro e la chaqueta, donde descansaba mi móvil. Mi mente se encontraba con Jake, sin parar de pensar en nuestra discusión. Quería llamarle y solucionarlo todo, pero ¿y si no me lo cogía? ¿pero y si me perdonaba? Esas dos preguntas chocaban entre ellas en mi cabeza, provocándome un dolor insoportable. No presté ninguna atención a las conversaciones entre Tanya y Edward, ni siquiera de cuando salimos de la cafetería y nos encontramos con Alice y Angela.

- ¡Bella!

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Angela, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Suspiré y desvié la mirada.

- Jake se ha enfadado y se ha ido –le expliqué.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? –exclamó Alice.

- Tonterías nuestras –intenté zanjar el tema, y para mi alivio, funcionó.

Estuvimos dando un paseo por la amplia avenida hasta que Alice y Angela dijeron que ya era tarde y que se iban a casa. Tanya quiso acompañarnos, pero Edward, muy educadamente, le dijo que se fuera con Rose, que la tenía muy descuidada, a lo que esta le hizo una mueca.

De esta forma, nos quedamos él y yo solos.

- Bueno…yo no me sé el camino a tu casa.

- ¿Vamos a cenar algo fuera? No me apetece regresar a casa.

- Claro –me dijo con una sonrisa- pero invitas tú.

- Ah, gracias.

-Tuya ha sido al idea.

- ¡De ir a cenar, no de invitarte, no llevo bastante ni para ir al McDonals!

Él rió y se agachó para poner sus ojos a la altura de los míos.

- En ese caso, te invito yo, señorita.

- ¡De eso nada, no voy a…! –no me dejó continuar porque me puso un dedo en la boca.

- Que invito yo, pesada.

Bufé y le seguí, arrepintiéndome de haberle pedido que me acompañara a cenar. Pero viéndole haciéndome bromas sin parar hasta el restaurante, entendí que esa vez no era para molestarme, sino para olvidarme de mis problemas con Jake. Así que decidí pasar una buena velada con él…o eso esperaba.

* * *

**hola :P espero que os haya gustado este caxito ^^ a mi me encanto cuando lo lei *.***

**Eddie cuando quiere es un amor jajajaja**

**muchisimas gracias por los reviews andreiitah, robsten, Gaby di2, Emilia Cullen, karin cullen, marylizita, Kriito Cullen Masen, Monse Cullen, Caamy-Rose y maiy! :D**

**intentare actualizar pronto :) que el lunes empiezo ya la universidad xD**

**un beso wapisimas ;)**


	5. Esto no puede estar pasando

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es , los personajes, a la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta fantástica historia.**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 4: Esto no puede estar pasando**

* * *

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de dos que había pegadas al lado de la ventana, y donde no había tanto humo por culpa de los fumadores que se encontraban también en l bar. La camarera, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, nos atendió con gran educación y de inmediato fue a traernos lo pedido.

Me cogí la cabeza con las manos, sin saber que hacer. ¿Cómo íbamos a volver a Forks? Para ir al cine, habíamos tenido que ir a Port Angeles, el pueblo vecino, y si Jake se había ido, no teníamos coche.

- ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó Edward.

Pues que no sé como volveremos a Forks –respondí mirándole- no tenemos coche.

- pero si autobús –sonrió él- Mientras volvíamos de la cafetería con Tanya he visto una parada de autobús.

¡No me había acordado del autobús! Un gran alivio me invadió, por lo que emití un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿Y Tanya te ha dejado ver el horario? –reí.

Él torció el gesto, pero terminó por reír también.

- Ahora podemos ir a verlo. ¿Hay autobuses hasta tarde, no?

- El último pasa a las ocho.

Los dos miramos nuestros relojes y comprobamos que aún era pronto para regresar.

- ¿Te ha gustado la película? –preguntó de pronto.

- Sí, mucho –me ruboricé al recordar el momento en que le cogí la mano, y él rió entre dientes- ¿De que te ríes? –inquirí, molesta.

- Sueles ruborizarte mucho.

- Es el calor de este maldito local.

- ¿En la calle también hace calor? –volvió a reír entre dientes.

- ¡Ya vale! ¿Qué pasa, te molesta mucho que me sonroje?

- No, todo lo contrario –torció su sonrisa hacia un lado, y añadió- me encanta que te ruborices. Estás muy…

- Aquí tenéis –le interrumpió la camarera, dándonos las lasañas que habíamos pedido.

Edward hizo un gesto de fastidio por al interrupción y esta vez fui yo la que reí. La camarera se fue, despidiéndose con otra sonrisa, y de nuevo nos volvimos a quedar solos.

- ¿Decías? –dije, de forma casual, cogiendo el tenedor para empezar a comer.

- Nada –contestó, de modo cortante.

Volví a reír y él me ignoró.

En verdad, me había quedado con la curiosidad de saber que es lo que iba a decir.

Comimos en silencio, aunque sabía que él ya no estaba enfurruñado. Era más el hambre que teníamos y que no nos dejaba tiempo para hablar. Cuando terminamos, pagamos las lasañas y nos fuimos a la parada de autobús. Faltaba media hora aún para cogerlo, por lo que nos dimos mucha prisa.

Mi móvil en la chaqueta me pesaba mares, y es que sólo tenía ganas de cogerlo y llamar a Jake.

- ¿A Charlie y a Renée nos les habrá molestado que cenemos fuera? –preguntó Edward, cuando yo estaba metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

- ¿Eh? Ah, no creo. Saben que si nos vamos al cine no solemos cenar en casa. Aunque puede que mi madre cuando lleguemos te haga otro interrogatorio igualmente.

Resopló, por lo que volví a reír.

- Tranquilo, te salvaré –dije, aún riendo.

- Eso espero…no es por ofender, pero tu madre…

- Es muy pesada a veces, sí lo sé –suspiré.

- Pero también tengo que decirte que estoy muy contento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me alegro de que me haya tocado contigo –se paró, para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Al igual que en el cine, me quedé embobada mirando sus brillantes ojos verdes, que no se apartaban de los míos. En aquel momento, me olvidé del móvil, de mi discusión con Jake, de Tanya e incluso de lo mucho que había odiado en las últimas horas al chico que tenía delante. Sus ojos me miraban intensamente, y vi que lentamente iba acercándose más a mí.

Y fue eso precisamente lo que no me gustó.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer, y me encontré a mi misma deseándolo con cada fibra de mi ser, pero, como siempre ocurre en estos casos, estaba la vocecilla que te advertía de algo. En este caso, solo pronunció una palabra:

_Jacob._

Fue esto lo que me hizo dar un paso hacía atrás, y decir, de la forma más indiferente que pude:

- Lástima, yo no me alegro nada de que seas mi compañero.

Y fue pronunciar estas palabras, y sentirme el ser más despreciable del mundo, por haber dicho tal blasfemia, pero era el único modo que veía de que la cosa entre Edward y yo no fuera a más.

Él abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y vi en sus ojos un pequeño rastro de tristeza, que iba haciéndose cada vez más grande. Sin duda le había herido, pero no estaba dispuesta a que pasara nada entre nosotros. Yo quería a Jake, y lo otro era, si es que llegaba a ser algo, un mero capricho por el que si me dejaba llevar, terminaría muy mal.

Se giró sin decir nada y emprendió el camino hacia la parada de autobuses, y le seguí, aunque unos pasos por detrás.

Justo entonces noté como vibraba mi móvil en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y de inmediato contesté, sin mirar siquiera quién llamaba.

- ¿Bells?

- ¡Jake! –exclamé, emocionada.

- ¡Bella lo siento mucho! He sido un estúpido…¡Dime que me perdonas!

- Claro que sí. No te preocupes, Jake. ¿Quedamos mañana?

- Mañana trabajo…¿el sábado?

- Vale, el sábado.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Colgamos los dos a la vez y bajé de mi nube, para mirar a mi alrededor. Habíamos llegado a la parada de autobús y Edward estaba a mi lado, sereno, y mirando fijamente la carretera.

- Era Jake –le dije.

Él no respondió, ni siquiera me miró, por lo que no decidí callarme. Ya había metido suficientemente la pata.

Durante los siguientes tres días Edward me ignoró por completo.

Ni siquiera me hablaba para subir al coche, ni se quejaba por su lentitud. En clase, tampoco me preguntaba dudas (si es que tenía alguna) y si necesitaba la goma de borrar, una mina para el portaminas o cualquier otra cosa, se lo pedía a Tanya. Y evitaba a toda costa estar cerca de mí, y si lo estaba, parecía que tuviese fastidio de que así era.

Debía admitir que me pasé demasiado al responderle aquello, y que me merecía tal trato, aunque me doliera.

Era increíble que lo que deseé en un principio y se había hecho realidad, ahora me doliera en lo más hondo de mi ser. Me arrepentía de cada sílaba que pronuncié y que hizo que Edward me ignorase de aquella forma. Incluso Jake, cuando hablé con él por teléfono, me preguntó que me pasaba. Le dije que nada, que solo estaba cansada, y gracias al cielo que me creyó.

No sabía porque sentía aquello, y me daba hasta rabia sentirlo. Mientras yo sufría, él había profundizado su amistad con Tanya, hasta el punto de hacerle ilusiones, a mi parecer y el de mis amigas.

El viernes, en clase de Biología, el profesor Banner entró con un montón de carpetas de color amarillo bajo el brazo, que luego dejó sobre la mesa.

- Bien, para el fin de semana, tendréis que hacer un trabajo por parejas.

Escuché como Tanya llamaba a Edward y le decía algo. Escuché un suspiro por parte de Rosalie. No tenía duda de que si yo lo estaba pasando mal con mi compañero porque no hablábamos, algo parecido le pasaba a Rose, que se pasaba el rato con Alice y Angela porque Tanya no le hacía demasiado caso.

_No tengo ningún problema de hacer el trabajo con ella, si es que estos dos desean hacerlo juntos_, pensé, malhumorada.

- Vuestra pareja será la persona que se siente a vuestro lado en clase, y no quiero ningún cambio –prosiguió el profesor Banner, mirando sobretodo a Tanya, que agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Y a él que le importa? Sería mejor que hiciésemos nosotros las parejas –sentenció Tanya, en voz baja- ¿verdad, Edward?

Él se encogió de hombros y atendió al profesor, que estaba repartiendo las carpetas.

Nos dio la nuestra y los dos fuimos a cogerla a la vez, por lo que nuestras manos se volvieron a rozar, pero de inmediato las apartamos, igual que si nos hubiese dado un calambre. Al final, fui yo la que cogí la carpeta, para ver sobre que trataba nuestro trabajo.

¡- ¿Otra vez? –casi grité.

Era el tercer año que hacía el mismo trabajo, pero tenía que hacerlo diferente. El segundo año que me tocó intenté copiar el mismo que el año anterior, pero el profesor Banner me pilló y casi me suspendió.

- ¿De nuevo las fases de la célula? –me preguntó Tanya riendo.

- El mismo –respondí suspirando.

- Pues que suerte chica…a nosotras nos ha tocado –miró los folios que explicaban su trabajo y que en aquel momento sostenía Rosalie- ¿el organismo del ser humano? ¡Estamos en último curso! ¡Ya podría cambiar un poco de temas este hombre!

El señor Banner debió de escucharla, ya que tosió muy fuerte, mirando hacía nosotros. Rosalie, Edward y yo reímos, al ver a Tanya esconderse entre los folios.

Sonó el timbre y nos apresuramos a recoger. Al ser la última clase del día, ya nos íbamos a casa. Angela y Alice nos esperaban en la puerta, charlando.

- ¿Esta tarde quedáis a dar una vuelta? –nos preguntó Angela, mientras salíamos.

- Por mí bien –dije.

- Yo tengo que cuidar de mi prima pequeña –suspiró Tanya- ¿Edward, te vienes a hacerme compañía?

- Me gustaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer –y con una sonrisa, añadió- Otro día será.

Desvié mi atención hacia mis amigas, ya que ahora empezarían las miraditas entre los dos y no me apetecía para nada verlo. Por lo visto, Rose también se había apuntado a nuestro plan de esa tarde.

Quedamos en vernos a las cuatro y media en la cafetería que solíamos frecuentar, y nos despedimos. Edward me siguió hasta el coche, para mi sorpresa, ya que en los últimos dos días había preferido ir con el coche de Tanya con ella y Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué vienes conmigo? –le pregunté, desconcertada.

- Tenemos que hablar, ¿no? –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Respiré hondo y entré dentro del coche, al igual que él. No me atrevía a decir yo la primera palabra, y no sabía porqué. Siempre había sido muy directa. Edward miraba por la ventanilla, con gesto aburrido. Al fin, no pude soportar más aquel silencio, que me estaba volviendo loca.

- ¿De qué querías que hablásemos?

- ¿Cuándo hacemos el trabajo? –preguntó, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.

_Así que se trataba de eso…_, pensé con amargura. _¿Y qué otra cosa iba a ser?_ Me enfadé conmigo misma, por haber pensado en otra cosa y encima haberme hecho ilusiones.

- ¿El domingo te va bien?

- ¿Mañana no puedes?

- He quedado con Jacob.

Se encogió de hombros, y ya no añadió nada más. Quería decir algo para poder sacar algún tema con el que al menos la situación volviese a ser la de hacía tres días…pero no supe aprovechar la oportunidad que me daba mi Chevrolet al ir tan despacio.

Cuando llegamos a casa, él se bajó rápidamente, y yo me quedé allí, sentada en el asiento, mirando fijamente el volante. Por culpa de mi estupidez, había echado a perder mi amistad con Edward, y la verdad es que estaba enormemente arrepentida de ello.

Bajé del coche, de mala gana. No me apetecía entrar en casa, volver a sentir aquella tensión y establecerme en un silencio realmente incómodo con él, pero que remedio. Comimos en silencio, y luego Edward recogió su plato y se fue a su habitación, para quedarse allí toda la tarde, al igual que los anteriores días. Suspiré y después de recoger yo mi plato y ponerlo en el lavavajillas, me fui al sofá, dónde me senté a ver la tele, realmente aburrida.

Se me hizo interminable el tiempo que pasé hasta que se hizo la hora de ir a la cafetería con mis amigas. Cuando llegué allí, después de recoger a Rose, con la que hablé animadamente por el camino, ya que mi coche lo permitía, descubrí que Angela y Alice aún no habían llegado. Cogimos una mesa de cuatro y nos sentamos juntas, esperando a que aparecieran nuestras amigas.

- Deberías hablar con él –dijo de pronto Rose.

- ¿Cómo?

- Está de un humor de perros estos días.

- ¿Pero que dices? –respondí, riendo sin alegría alguna- él se lo está pasando estupendamente con Tanya. ¿Por qué no os cambiáis? Todos estaríamos mucho más cómodos.

- No te niego que a mí me gustaría –respondió, sonriendo- espero no molestarte con esto…pero Tanya no termina de caerme bien.

- Te entiendo, yo tardé en hacerme amiga de ella. Tiene un carácter difícil.

- En casa, tan solo me habla para preguntarme por Edward –bufó y añadió- ¡Es agotador! No sé cuántas veces le he dicho ya que somos cómo hermanos. ¿Sabes que su hermano y yo estamos saliendo desde hace 3 años?

- Algo sabía –dije, sonriente- me alegro por vosotros.

- Gracias –rió de nuevo y añadió- la verdad, nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados…y se me hace raro –añadió con una mueca- y Tanya no me lo hace demasiado llevadero.

- Bueno, pero no sólo tienes a Tanya, también nos tienes a nosotras. Nos haremos grandes amigas –le prometí.

Ella asintió, con la alegría pintada en sus ojos azules.

Alice y Angela llegaron y se sentaron de inmediato junto a nosotras. Cada una pidió un café y así estuvimos hablando de cosas banales, hasta que de nuevo sacaron el tema del que menos ganas tenía yo de hablar.

- Bella…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, Alice.

- ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y mi hermano?

Desvié la mirada hacía la mesa, frunciendo los labios.

- Oh…lo siento –dijo, con voz apenada- siento si te he molestado, yo…

- Tranquila –le respondí, levantando la mirada, dispuesta a responder.

Las tres escucharon con atención cuando les conté lo que pasó después de ir al cine. Al acabar, Angela suspiró y Rose y Alice cruzaron una mirada.

- Ahora no sé como arreglarlo –confesé, cogiéndome la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Bella, ¿recuerdas lo que te había dicho antes? –me preguntó Rosalie.

- ¿El que hablara con él?

Ella asintió.

- Seguro que lo está deseando –medio sonrió.

- ¿Sí?

Alice rió, con su típica risa de lo más cantarina.

- Habla con él –repitió, guiñándome un ojo- creo que es la única manera de que se aleje de Tanya.

Las cuatro reímos, pero no quise hacerme ilusiones con la última frase que había dicho Alice. Entonces, mi mente se acordó de Jacob. ¿Pero que me estaba pasando? No había pensado en mi novio desde la última vez que me llamó. Mi mente había sido invadida por otro chico, y en aquel momento me odié por ello, más que nada, porque ya no sentía aquel sentimiento de odio hacia Edward, sino que estaba creciendo otro sentimiento en mi interior, el cual, no me atrevía a admitir.

* * *

**holaa! ^^**

**muchas gracias por todos los comentarios *.* la verdad, es que a partir del proximo caxito la cosa se pone interesante 8)**

**no digo nada mas jajajajaja**

**Por cierto, si alguien ha leido la historia original del foro de Crepusculo, vera que hay ciertos cambios con respecto a esta. Nada, a lo mejor un cambio de una frase o cosas por el estilo. Yo no lo he hecho, cuando Elenya me pasó la historia, ya estaba todo cambiado ^^ es que quería decirlo por si en un futuro habia alguna duda jajajaja**

**nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion =)**

**un beso a todas!**


	6. Ordenando sentimientos

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepúsculo-es, y los personajes a la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta fantástica historia.**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capítulo 5: Ordenando sentimientos**

* * *

Ese día no pude hablar con Edward, ya que cuando llegué a casa él no estaba y regresó cuando ya estaban mis padres, y no me apetecía que escucharán nuestras discusiones, porque sabía que se las arreglarían para hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, como mi padre se fue de pesca con Billy, el padre de Jacob, y mi madre se iba de compras, vi mi oportunidad de hablar con él, pero mi madre me pidió que la acompañase. A regañadientes lo hice, y solo volvimos a casa, después de comer, vi que se me hacía tarde para mi cita con Jake, así que decidí posponer de nuevo la conversación con mi compañero.

Salí de mi habitación dispuesta a ir al baño y coincidí con Edward, que iba bastante arreglado. Intenté no quedarme boquiabierta, al ver de nuevo lo bien que le quedaba la ropa que se ponía. Tenía la impresión de que si se pusiera un saco de patatas, igualmente estaría guapísimo.

- ¿Te vas? –le pregunté.

- Tengo una cita con Tanya –respondió, antes de bajar por la escalera.

Aquello fue como si me diesen una patada en el estómago.

¿Se había arreglado así para la cita con mi amiga? _¿Por qué?_

Sacudí la cabeza, al tener aquellos pensamientos. No debía ponerme celosa, aunque no podía evitarlo. Me encerré en el baño, y me lavé la cara, ya que en mis ojos se habían formado algunas lágrimas indiscretas.

Una vez estuve lista, bajé al salón a esperar a Jake. No había nadie, y es que mi madre se había ido a su club de lectura y Edward ya se habría ido. Suspiré y entonces escuché el sonido del claxon del coche de mi novio. Salí, de mala gana. Cuando subí al coche, Jacob se me quedó mirando, preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

- Sí…solo es que me hace algo de daño la cabeza –mentí.

Me acarició el cabello y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en mi frente.

- Si te encuentras mal deberías quedarte.

- No, quiero ir contigo –dije, decidida. Solo quería olvidarme del problema de Edward y la manera de hacerlo era irme con Jake.

Fuimos a la Push, la reserva donde él vivía, y paseamos por la playa, cogidos de la mano. Me sentí bien allí, mientras me acariciaba el aire fresco y los pocos rayos del Sol que se filtraban a través de las nubes.

Pasamos una buena tarde, pero cuando Jake me besaba, con horror me daba cuenta de que pensaba en que el beso me lo daba Edward. Exponiendo que tenía frío, Jacob me llevó a una cafetería y pidió para mi un chocolate caliente.

- ¿Mejor? –me preguntó, después de dar algunos sorbos.

Asentí, con una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

Al poco rato, llegó un grupo, que yo conocía muy bien. Eran los amigos de Jake, que solo nos vieron corrieron hacia nosotros.

Comprobé, con fastidio, que entre ellos se encontraba Leah.

Nunca nos habíamos llevado mal, aunque no fuimos grandes amigas. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a salir con Jake, dejó de dirigirme la palabra, y es que como supe después, ella estaba enamorada de él.

Leah se acercó a Jake y le dio, a modo de saludo, dos besos en la comisura del labio, pero él la apartó de inmediato, mientras me cogía la mano por encima de la mesa, antes de que yo pudiese protestar. Leah frunció el ceño y fue a sentarse con su hermano y otros chicos, en la mesa contigua a la nuestra. Mi novio y sus amigos entablaron conversación, a la que yo no presté atención.

Me sorprendí a mi misma, descubriendo que no había sentido los celos característicos que sentía cuando Leah hacía algo así. Me había desagradado, eso sí, y si hubiese podido bien le hubiese dicho las cuatro cosas que siempre le decía cuando coqueteaba así con mi novio, pero no me había puesto furiosa, y mi mente de nuevo voló hacia Edward y Tanya.

Quería regresar a casa, encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar hasta la saciedad.

¿Y esto a que se debía? No, no iba admitirlo. No, cuando estaba allí, con Jake, supuestamente pasándomelo en grande.

- Bella, haces mala cara –me dijo de pronto Jacob, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? No me encuentro demasiado bien…- y era verdad. Tenía un dolor insoportable de cabeza.

- Claro, vamos –dijo, preocupado.

Llegamos a mi casa, y él insistió en quedarse. Le dije amablemente que no, que me apetecía ponerme el pijama y .dormir.

Le pude convencer, y antes de salir me dio un dulce beso en los labios, depués de pedirme que le llamara cuando estuviese mejor. Asentí y le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Salí del coche y puse rumbo hacia mi casa la cual creía vacía, por lo que me llevé una sorpresa al ver que no era así.

En el salón, repantigado en el sofá, me encontré a Edward, que pasaba canales, aburrido. Me fijé en que llevaba la misma ropa que antes, por lo que aún me sorprendí más.

- ¿No habías quedado con Tanya? –le pregunté, perpleja.

_- Había_ -repitió con un asentimiento, e incorporándose.

- ¿Y mis padres? –pregunté.

- Me han dicho que se iban a cenar –se levantó, dispuesto a irse a su habitación, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad que tenía de hablar con él.

- Espera –le dije, cogiéndole del brazo, cosa que me hizo estremecerme, levemente.

Él me miró, con el gesto inexpresivo.

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre lo que pasó el otro día. Yo…-suspiré y añadí- lo siento mucho, de verdad. No quise decir aquello.

- Pero lo piensas.

Le miré, con el asombro pintado en mis ojos.

- ¡Claro que no! –repuse. Noté como los ojos se me llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas, pero no paré de hablar- ¡no siento nada de lo que te dije aquella noche!

Edward no respondió, se me quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste?

Negué con la cabeza, intentando detener las lágrimas que ya se estaban derramando por mi rostro.

- No…no quería admitir lo que sentía.

- Eres una cobarde.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! –dije, levantando la mirada.

- Claro que sí, y yo un estúpido.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por haberme enamorado de ti.

Acto seguido, me cogió por la cintura, atrayéndome hacía él y rozando sus labios con los míos, con una dulzura infinita. Después intentó apartarse, pero yo no le dejé.

Cogí su camisa y le atraje hacía mi, profundizando el beso.

Nunca antes había sentido algo así ante un beso, ni siquiera con Jake. Aquel beso era algo mágico, especial, que hacía que los dos nos besáramos hasta terminar sin aliento. Separamos nuestros labios a tan solo unos centímetros cuando nos quedamos sin aire, durante un escaso segundo, para luego volverlos a unir, con un beso mucho más intenso.

Me empujó contra la pared, aun sin despegar sus labios de los míos. Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, aunque de forma tímida, un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo, y noté en sus labios una sonrisa. Emití un pequeño suspiro y me separé de él. Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, pero iban al compás. No podía despegar mi mirada de la suya, que me miraba con una pizca de excitación y emoción, por lo que terminaba de pasar.

No me atrevía a decir nada. Estaba paralizada. Nos habíamos besado, y lo peor era que aquel beso no solo me había gustado, me había fascinado. Me había hecho sentir algo nuevo, que había despertado mis cinco sentidos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó de pronto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Con nosotros –respondió, como si fuera obvio- no me digas que tú no has sentido lo mismo.

- ¡Oh, claro que lo he sentido, maldita sea! –grité, tapándome la cara con las manos, para evitar que me viese llorar- ¡No puede ser que esté sintiendo esto…por ti!

- ¿Y por qué no? –inquirió, cogiendo mis manos y separándolas de mi rostro, para poder verlo correctamente- ¿Por qué estás con Jacob? ¿Es eso?

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando aspirar aire y poder hablar con claridad.

Edward cogió con cuidado mi rostro entre sus manos, limpiándome las lágrimas que caían sin parar de mis ojos con los pulgares.

- Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco –rió sin alegría, sin despegar sus verdes ojos de los míos- pero sé exactamente lo que siento, y lo que quiero. Y te quiero a ti, nunca he estado tan seguro de algo así, y puedes estar segura de que voy a luchar por ti.

Ante esto, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarle, fuertemente. Él respondió al abrazo, estrechándome contra su pecho, y hundiendo su rostro en mi oscuro cabello.

- Estoy enamorada de ti –confesé- pero también siento algo por Jake. Por favor, dame tiempo para ordenar mis sentimientos...

- Por supuesto. No quiero presionarte –besó mi cabello con suavidad y añadió- no te preocupes.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero de pronto me rugieron las tripas, y me ruboricé, mientras Edward reía.

- Será mejor que preparemos algo para cenar –me susurró al oído.

- Pero…-no me apetecía nada separarme de él en aquellos instantes, estaba tan cómoda envuelta en sus cálidos brazos…

- Nada de peros –repuso, separándose de mí, con una amplia sonrisa- si quieres pedimos una pizza –me guiñó un ojo, y añadió- ¿Qué te parece?

- Claro –respondí, riendo y cogiéndole la mano para ir hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Después de hacer el pedido, suspiré y me giré hacia él, que tenía clavada en mi una tierna mirada. Tuve que desviar la mía, azorada. Escuché como reía, entre dientes.

- Me alegro –dije, sonriendo, levantando la vista hacia sus cálidos ojos.

- ¿De qué?

- Vuelves a ser tú. No podía soportar verte con esa actitud tan fría.

- Lo siento –dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

- No lo sientas, la culpa fue mía. Fui una idiota –admití, reteniendo su mano contra mi mejilla.

- Ahora está todo arreglado. No te preocupes más, ¿vale? –apoyó su frente contra la mía, con su característica medio sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, que hizo que se me dibujase una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Eso me recordó algo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Adelante.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu cita con Tanya?

Rió por la pregunta y le di un cariñoso golpe en el hombro.

- Sabía que pasaría si acudiría. Además –añadió- mi mente solo la ocupabas tú.

Enrojecí y pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y poniéndome de puntillas, le susurré al oído:

- Si te soy sincera, he tenido que mentir a Jake para regresar antes. Solo tenía ganas de verte.

Me estrechó más fuerte, para luego decirme:

- Entonces, ¿eso hace que gane puntos?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me separé de él.

- Edward…

- Sí, ya sé…-rió entre dientes y me dio un beso en la frente- no voy a presionarte.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y los dos nos separamos, sobresaltados.

Fui a abrir con el corazón en un puño, tieniendo miedo de que fuera Jake, que había vuelto para ver como estaba. Gracias a Dios, era el repartidor de pizza.

Después de pagar al repartidor, nos acurrucamos en el sofá, mientras nos comíamos la pizza y veíamos una película que echaban por la tele. En aquellos momentos, al estar allí acurrucada contra Edward, y aunque él no paraba de intentar meterme algunos trozos de pizza en la boca igual que si fuese una niña pequeña, me sentía enormemente feliz.

Me propuse olvidar a Jake y a Tanya por aquella noche. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ellos al día siguiente, ahora sólo me importaba aprovechar los escasos momentos que nos quedaban de aquella velada con Edward, ya que mis padres no tardarían en llegar. Le pedí que disimulase delante de mis padres, al menos hasta que tomase una decisión, a lo que él accedió.

- ¿Tampoco puedo besarte? –me preguntó, con una increíble voz seductora, y con una maliciosa sonrisa..

- Preferiría…que…no lo hicieras –respondí, sin apartar la mirada de sus labios.

- ¿Y por qué no? Lo estás deseando…

Acercó sus labios a los míos, y de nuevo nos fundimos en otro intenso pero breve beso, ya que entonces escuché el coche de mis padres que entraba en el garaje. Me separé de él, a mi pesar, y me apoyé en el otro lado del sofá, mientras Edward reía entre dientes.

- ¡Hola chicos! –saludó mi padre, solo entrar- ¿Qué tal el día?

Se sentó entre nosotros, con una gran sonrisa. Mi madre también nos saludó, pero se retiró a la cocina.

- De maravilla –respondió Edward, guiñándome un ojo sin que Charlie se percatase del gesto.

Desvié la mirada, ruborizada.

- ¿Y tú Bella?

- Bien…aunque he tenido que regresar pronto…me dolía la cabeza.

- Oh vaya…no habrás podido disfrutar de tu cita con Jake.

Le miré, frunciendo el ceño, confundida. Mi padre no solía preocuparse por como me lo pasaba con Jacob.

- Pero tranquila, que mañana le volverás a ver.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mañana vamos los cuatro a comer a su casa -anunció, jovialmente.

- ¿No es estupendo? –intervino mi madre, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina- Será como una comida familiar.

Mis ojos y los de Edward se volvieron a encontrar, mientras mis padres charlaban, emocionados. Sin duda, el día siguiente sería un día realmente largo.

Me excusé diciendo que quería reposar para mañana por lo que me iba a dormir. Mis padres no pusieron ninguna pega.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de mi habitación, escuché una respiración en mi nuca.

Me giré, para encontrarme con Edward.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté, en voz baja.

- Quería desearte buenas noches –respondió, con su sonrisa torcida.

Suspiré y me mordí el labio inferior. Él me miró confundido.

- Siento lo de mañana –le expliqué- no será una situación muy cómoda…

- Intentaré no ocasionarte ningún problema –prometió, con una expresión angelical.

Asentí, y me puse de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero giró el rostro y me dio un suave beso, antes de susurrarme al oído Buenas noches e irse a su habitación. Con una nueva sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, entré en la mía.

Al día siguiente, el sonido de mi despertador a las 10 de la mañana me despertó.

Me levanté, medio adormilada y puse rumbo hacia el cuarto de baño, para arreglarme. La casa estaba en un completo silencio. O bien se habían ido ya sin mí, o bien seguían durmiendo. Quise que fuese cierta la primera, pero los ronquidos provenientes de la habitación de mis padres confirmaba lo contrario. Después de darme mi ducha matinal, me fui a mi habitación, donde me puse mis tejanos negros y una blusa blanca.

Cuando bajé a la cocina, me encontré a Edward allí, ya vestido, comiendo cereales.

- ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

- Hace ya rato –respondió, mientras se levantaba y me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

- Edward…

- Shh…déjame disfrutar ahora que puedo.

- Pero es que…

No me dejó terminar la frase, ya que sus labios se volvieron a posar sobre los míos. Disfruté del beso, diciéndome a mi misma que aquel era el último. Y eso le dije a Edward cuando nos separamos.

- Espera hasta que me decida…sino me lo pones más difícil.

- La culpa es tuya por vestirte así de sexy –bromeó, con una pícara sonrisa.

Torcí el gesto y me terminé de separar de él, para ir a hacer mi desayuno. Noté su mirada encima de mí en cada movimiento que hacía, y aquello me ponía terriblemente nerviosa.

Sí eso iba a ser así durante la comida, me esperaba una buena.

~·~

Íbamos en el coche, y ya nos faltaba poco para llegar a casa de Jake.

Edward y yo estábamos en los asientos traseros, escuchando sin demasiada atención la charla que mantenían mis padres. De vez en cuando Edward me guiñaba un ojo o me cogía la mano. Mis padres ni siquiera se percataron de estos gestos, pero por si se fijaban, decidí mantener mi vista pegada a la ventanilla y las manos bien resguardadas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Lo que no me esperaba era lo que iba a hacer él.

Empezó a darme pataditas. Le envié una mirada asesina, advirtiéndole de que parase. Formó en su perfecto rostro una traviesa sonrisa, que me asustó, porque ya me imaginaba lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Y no me equivocaba.

Aumentó sus patadas, y antes esto tuve que defenderme. Al final, ya pasamos a pegarnos en los brazos, igual que unos niños pequeños. Mi padre nos miró por el retrovisor y empezó a carcajearse, al igual que mi madre que se giró a contemplar el espectáculo que habíamos montado. Llegamos a casa de los Black, y nosotros aún estábamos peleándonos. Mis padres bajaron del coche aún riendo, y yo haciéndome el pelo, que lo llevaba alborotado. Cuando me giré hacia Edward, él me sonrió con suficiencia.

- No has ganado –repuse, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- A punto he estado.

Pasó por mi lado, silbando y yo le seguí, con más ganas que nunca de atizarle.

Jacob y su padre nos esperaban en la puerta, y el primero corrió a mi encuentro, dándome un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

- ¿Estás mejor? –me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

Escuché a Edward reír, mientras se dirigía a la casa. Hice una mueca, y me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi novio.

- Sí, hasta esta mañana.

Jake nos miró a Edward y a mí alternativamente. Le expliqué la pelea del coche, y sonrió, aunque de forma algo forzada.

- Siempre igual vosotros dos –comentó, cogiéndome por la cintura y entrando en la casa.

La mesa ya estaba parada, y para mi desgracia, me tocó sentarme entre Jake y Edward.

El primero me cogió la mano, y me sonrió. Le notaba diferente, como si quisiera que estuviese pendiente de él todo el rato. Cuando me giraba a hablar con mi madre, que estaba sentada delante de mi, o a para decirle algo a Edward, que le había dado por darme de vez en cuando suaves golpecitos en el brazo, atraía de nuevo mi atención con algún que otro tema absurdo.

Edward continuaba en lo suyo de entretenerse a mi costa, y una de tantas veces que me dio una patadita por debajo de la mesa igual que en el coche, me giré, aprovechando que Jacob estaba entretenido hablando con mi padre, y le espeté, en un susurro:

- ¡Quieres hacer el favor de parar!

Él acercó sus labios a mi oreja, y me respondió, apenas en un murmullo:

- Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas de esa manera.

Enrojecí hasta la coronilla y esta vez fui yo la que le pegó una patada.

- ¡Au! –gritó Edward en voz baja, mientras reía.

De nuevo Jake volvió a decirme algo, de lo cual no me enteré.

Durante el resto de la comida, Edward y yo continuamos con nuestra "guerra". En el segundo plato, él se dedicó a trozos del estofado, con mucho disimulo, aprovechando que a veces me tocaba prestar mi atención a Jake. Después, cuando él estaba hablando o bien con Charlie o Renée o con Billy, aprovechaba yo y le cogía algunos de sus trozos.

Fue una comida, aunque estresante, muy divertida.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Jake me volvió a coger la mano y me pidió que le acompañase al jardín. Acepté y me levanté junto a él. De reojo aprecié como Edward se había puesto a jugar con el tapón de la botella de agua, con gesto algo abatido. Me mordí el labio inferior, reprimiendo el deseo de volver a su lado.

Salimos al jardín, dónde hacia algo de frío. El cielo estaba encapotado, y las gruesas nubes que había encima de nosotros presagiaban que pronto llovería.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jake? –pregunté, ya fuera.

- Nada –me acarició una mejilla, para luego inclinarse sobre mí y darme un beso- hoy aún no había podido besarte –sonrió.

Emití un suspiro y dirigí mi vista al cielo.

- Bella, estás rara…-dijo, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué ocurre?

Estuve a punto de responder "nada", al igual que había dicho él hacia escasos segundos, pero no podía alargar aquello por mucho más. Le quería, pero también quería al chico que estaba dentro de la casa, y que tanto me había estado molestando aquel día…entonces me di cuenta de algo.

Hasta ese momento en el que estaba allí, delante de Jacob, dispuesta a decirle que también amaba a otro, no había notado ninguna incomodidad, y eso se debía a que Edward había estado distrayéndome para que no pensara en ello.

Sonreí, tristemente, y encaré a Jake, bien decidida a contarle lo que pasaba.

* * *

**hola a todas ^^**

**muchisimas gracias por comentar** vivicullen, andreiitah, L00kii, Maiy, em cullen, karin cullen, Mauge, maryroxy y aridenere**!**

**Se que habeis comentado mas, tambien muchas gracias ^^ pero solo nombro a la gente que comento el ultimo capito ;) es que sino me hago un lio increible jajajaja**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy…a mi personalmente me encanta =)**

**Ah! Algo queria deciros…he subido un One-shot ^^ no de Elenya xD mio! Jajajaja**

**Asi que si quereis leer algo escrito por mi, entrad en El hombre que no podía ser movido ;) El enlace esta en mi perfil :D**

**Un beso! Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion jeje**


	7. Camino correcto

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepúsculo-es , los personajes, a la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta fantástica historia.**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 6: Camino correcto**

* * *

Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre mi cama y resoplé.

¡Que difícil que llegaba a ser todo!

Picaron a la puerta y di permiso para entrar. No me sorprendí al descubrir que era Edward, que cerró con cuidado la puerta y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- No has dicho nada desde que nos hemos ido de casa de tu novio.

- Ya no es mi novio –le informé.

Me miró, perplejo, pero pude apreciar un brillo en sus verdes ojos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, e inmediatamente él me rodeó con sus brazos, mientras yo le contaba lo que había pasado en el jardín de Jake.

~·~

Se quedó de piedra cuando terminé de explicarle lo confusa que estaba respecto a lo que sentía. Le expliqué que me había enamorado de Edward, omitiendo la parte del beso, sino, sabía que le haría más daño del que ya le estaba haciendo. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, y parecía que fuese a desplomarse en cualquier momento.

- Sabía…-murmuró de pronto- sabía que esto iba a ocurrir…

- Jake, yo…

- ¡Me prometiste que no pasaría nada! –gritó, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos-¡me lo prometiste!

- ¡Yo no elegí esto! ¡Hubiese preferido no apuntarme a esa estúpida actividad, pero no puedo hacer nada!

- Elegir –pronunció la palabra, como si fuese un insulto- ya sé quien elegirás, a él.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de ello? ¡También te quiero a ti!

- A él más.

- ¡¿Pero que tonterías dices? –mis ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas, de pura impotencia.

- Desde que pasó aquello en el cine supe que esto pasaría.

- ¿Cómo?

- Él te miraba y te sigue mirando con un brillo especial en los ojos. Y tú…-suspiró y me miró de una manera que me dejó el corazón hecho en mil añicos.

Iba a responder, pero entonces él me abrazó, apretándome fuertemente contra su pecho.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca –me susurró al oído- no podría soportar perderte.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y reprimí un sollozo.

- Nunca me perderás. Elija lo que elija siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Bells…él se irá. Yo siempre estaré aquí, y entonces, ¿qué?

Las palabras que hacía días Edward había pronunciado sobre su exnovia, regresaron a mi mente: "_ella no quería mantener una relación a distancia…"_

- Jake…dame tiempo. Una semana –dije, mirándole a los ojos.

Suspiró y me acarició la mejilla.

- Te esperaré. Y si lo eliges a él, no dudes en que estaré aquí para cuando se vaya.

Sonreí tristemente, volviéndole abrazar, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

~·~

- Lo siento mucho –me susurró Edward, al oído- no he hecho más que complicar las cosas.

- No te disculpes –dije mirándole a los ojos. Me sonrojé, ya que iba a añadir lo cómoda que me encontraba a su lado, lo mucho me gustaban sus besos…pero me callé.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? –preguntó, con una pícara sonrisa.

- Nada…-aventuré, aun más azorada que antes.

Él empezó a hacerme cosquillas, intentando que hablara, pero mis labios permanecieron sellados. Edward se rindió al fin, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, antes de decir:

- Anda, vamos que nos está esperando cierto trabajo de Biología.

Pasamos el resto del día concentrados en el trabajo, que terminamos bastante tarde. Fue divertido, gracias a las anécdotas que contaba Edward sobre cuando en su instituto dieron aquel tema. Aunque igualmente me hubiese entretenido, teniéndole a él al lado.

Cuando por fin terminamos, nos quedamos charlando un largo rato acerca de su vida en la ciudad de Phoenix.

Me explicó que su padre era médico y su madre enfermera, y que por eso se conocieron. Tenía un hermano mayor, Emmett, que era dos años mayor que él y Alice y que iba a la universidad junto con uno de sus mejores amigos.

- No digas que te lo he contado –rió entre dientes, mientras jugaba con los dedos de mi mano derecha- pero Alice está colada por él.

- ¿Por tu mejor amigo?

- Sí, se llama Jasper. Mañana lo mencionaré…ya verás como se pone Alice–rió aún más, y yo dibujé una divertida sonrisa.

- Eres un borde –dije.

- Y a ti te encanta.

Me dio un inocente beso en la comisura de los labios y tuve que apartarme, con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó, confundido.

- Te agradecería que no hicieras eso. No es justo para Jake.

- Ah, claro –comprendió, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana y soltando mi mano.

- Edward…

Volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia mí, y añadió:

- Voy a llamar a mis padres y ha terminar los deberes.

Se levantó y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, con un resoplido. Me sentía fatal por haberle herido, y más verlo en sus ojos. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, pero solo mi madre nos llamó a cenar, me levanté de un salto y bajé.

Durante la cena, Edward y yo permanecimos callados, más que nada para no interrumpir la conversación de mis padres, que hablaban sobre algo de comisaría. Después de cenar, los dos subimos arriba. Él tuvo la intención de irse directamente a su habitación, pero le retuve cogiéndole por el brazo.

- Siento lo de antes, pero es que…

- No te preocupes –dijo, acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad- tienes razón, pero es que me puedo contener –añadió riendo.

Le abracé para su sorpresa, pero no tardó en devolverme el abrazo.

- ¿No decías que…? –empezó a decir, y sin ver su rostro, juraría que con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hay excepciones –suspiré contra su hombro.

Escuchamos como mi padre le daba las buenas noches a mi madre y nos separamos sobresaltados y tras darnos también las buenas noches, nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación.

Durante aquella larga noche, estuve debatiendo interiormente a quién quería más.

Lo que sentía por Jake continuaba ahí, pero a cada momento que pasaba con Edward, notaba como aquel sentimiento por él crecía de una forma increíble.

Cuando por fin me dormí, tenía una decisión ya tomada, que flaqueaba por algunos detalles…por lo que me propuse analizar las opciones con un poco más de detenimiento al día siguiente.

Desperté gracias a los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las cortinas. Después de estirarme un poco en la cama, me giré hacia la mesilla de noche y con horror descubrí que el despertador se había retrasado y si no me daba prisa, llegaría tarde al instituto.

Me vestí a toda prisa, cogiendo la primera camisa y los primeros pantalones que pillé en el armario y bajé a desayunar. La cocina estaba desierta, por lo que me extrañé.

Subí a la habitación de Edward, y llamé pero nadie contestó.

Decidí entrar, por si él aún estaba durmiendo, y así era. Cuando entré, con timidez, le descubrí aún en la cama, con la respiración acompasada y los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué, con una sonrisa en los labios. Durmiendo, su rostro reflejaba una total paz, y sus facciones parecían más angelicales que nunca.

Me mordí el labio inferior, y reuniendo el valor necesario, le di unos suaves golpes en el hombro.

- Edward…-le llamé.

Abrió un ojo, amodorrado, y al verme se incorporó de un salto. Me quedé embobada, mirando su torso desnudo. ¡¿Por qué tenía que dormir sin camisa?¡¿No sabía lo peligroso que era eso?

- Buenos días –dijo.

- ¿Sabes que hora es? –le pregunté, intentando no tartamudear.

Miró su despertador y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Voy a preparar el desayuno –dije, antes de salir de la habitación y bajar corriendo a la cocina, ruborizada, y con la imagen de Edward semidesnudo en mi mente. Tras respirar hondo varias veces y sacudir la cabeza, pude tranquilizarme.

Edward no tardó en bajar y comimos nuestros cereales con avidez, para luego coger la mochila y salir escopetados hacia el coche.

- ¡Si vamos con la Chatarra no llegaremos a tiempo!

- ¡Mi coche no es ninguna Chatarra! –le espeté.

- ¿Ah no? ¡Pues dime cuando tarda en llegar al instituto, y espero que sean diez minutos!

Bufé y arranqué el motor, sin hacer caso a sus protestas. Sin duda, aquello se parecía horriblemente al día en que nos conocimos…salvo que aquel día, yo le odiaba y amaba a otro chico, que aquel lunes aún era mi novio.

Llegamos milagrosamente a tiempo. Pero es que tuvimos suerte. El profesor de Geografía estaba enfermo y no había acudido a clase, así que teníamos hora libre.

Me giré, para hablar un rato con Rose. Desde el viernes que no sabía nada de ella. Escuché a Tanya llamar a Edward para que se volviese para hablar con ella. Él se giró, pero se unió a la conversación que habíamos entablado Rosalie y yo. Tanya hizo pucheros, pero terminó por hablar con nosotros también.

- ¿Y que habéis hecho este fin de semana? –preguntó Rose, sonriente.

Edward y yo cruzamos una mirada, y azorados, la desviamos de nuevo.

- Ayer fuimos a comer a casa de Jake.

- ¿Fue bien? –preguntó Tanya.

- Sí –suspiré, recordando lo sucedido.

Ellas nos contaron que el sábado fueron a Port Angeles a comprar ropa. El domingo no hicieron nada emocionante, según Tanya.

- Edward, ¿está tarde puedes venir a ayudarme con los deberes? –le preguntó Tanya, con voz insinuante, que me sacó de mis casillas.

Rose rió por lo bajo, al ver la mueca que hice.

- Mmm…es una idea tentadora, pero prefiero quedarme en casa –le respondió él, dándome una suave patada.

Tanya enrojeció y no volvió a abrir la boca durante el resto de la hora.

- ¡Qué suplicio pasar toda una tarde con ella! –exclamó Edward, en la siguiente clase, en la que no estaban ni Tanya ni Rose.

No pude evitar reír y él se unió a mis carcajadas.

- Pues la semana pasada estabas muy bien con ella -de inmediato me arrepentí de haber abierto mi bocaza. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Edward me miró, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¡Más quisieras! –reí nerviosamente.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Tú sabes que soy todo tuyo –me susurró al oído, provocándome un escalofrío.

Cada vez me costaba más aguantar la necesidad de besarle.

El profesor pidió orden y tuvimos que conformarnos con darnos nuestras típicas patadas por debajo de la mesa, que se habían convertido ya en una costumbre. A la hora del almuerzo, Edward se sentó "casualmente" a mi lado. Tanya se apresuró a sentarse a su otro lado, mientras que Angela, Alice y Rose se sentaban delante de nosotros.

- Alice –dijo Edward- ¿A que no sabes quien me llamó ayer?

Me miró con disimulo y me guiñó un ojo. Entonces recordé nuestra conversación del día anterior, y cuando me dijo que mencionaría al chico del que Alice estaba enamorada.

- ¿Emmett? –preguntó, riendo- ¿Sabes que es un caradura? ¡Hace dos días que no me llama y cuando hablo con él me suelta que le sale demasiado caro y que le llame yo!

- Propio de él…pero aparte de él, ¿a que no sabes con quién más hablé?

El rostro de Alice se volvió primero pálido, para luego volverse de un rojo brillante.

- Jazz te envía recuerdos –prosiguió Edward, como si no fuera con él.

- ¡¿En serio? ¡Cuéntame todo lo que te dijo! –le exigió su hermana, gritando emocionada.

Algunos alumnos de otras mesas se giraron para ver quien gritaba. Los demás no pudimos evitar reír.

- ¿Todo? ¡Hay cosas privadas!

- ¡¿Pero que te dijo de mí? ¡¿Me echa de menos? ¡Edward, mírame cuando te hablo!

Él rió y se levantó a por otro refresco, mientras los otros nos destornillábamos de risa.

- No es justo…-susurró Alice, frunciendo los labios.

- Ali, yo hablo todos los días con él –dijo Rose- por algo es mi hermano.

Alice volvió su rostro ilusionado hacia su amiga.

- Me pregunta siempre por ti –continuó Rose, sonriente.

- ¡¿Si? –exclamó Alice, dando saltitos en su asiento.

- Sí, y también por mí –repuso Edward, sentándose en su asiento otra vez.

Alice le envió una mirada fulminante y su hermano calló de inmediato.

- A veces me da miedo…-me susurró, cuando su hermana dejó de mirarle y empezó a exigirle a Rosalie que le contase todo lo que le preguntaba su hermano acerca de ella.

Los siguientes días pasaron con demasiada rapidez.

Edward y yo cada vez estábamos más unidos, aunque yo aún no había dicho nada sobre a quien elegiría, pese a que ya tenía una decisión tomada. Posiblemente fuese mi cobardía por hacer daño al otro, o posiblemente lo mal que me sentía conmigo misma, teniendo la sensación de que no hacía lo correcto.

Estábamos a jueves, yendo hacia el instituto con mi preciado coche, con Edward al lado diciéndole de todo menos bonito, y es que aquel día iba más lento de lo normal.

- Deberías comprarte un coche y enviar esta Chatarra a un anticuario –dijo, haciendo una mueca.

- ¡Pero que manía le tienes pobrecillo mío! –repliqué, riendo- este coche tiene más años que tú, así que un poco de respeto, por favor.

- Sí, sí, eso dices, pero reconoce que esta para el retiro.

- ¡Aún no! Hasta que deje de funcionar no lo cambiaré.

Soltó un bufido, mientras dibujaba una medio sonrisa de mofa.

- ¡Deja de burlarte de mi coche! –exclamé, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

- ¡Au! –se cogió el brazo, simulando que le había dado un fuerte golpe, que me hizo reír de nuevo- Y no es tu coche, es _La Chatarra_.

- ¡Argg! –solté, apretando los dientes.

Llegamos al instituto, y solo bajamos, una melena rojiza vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

- ¡Edward!

Los dos rodamos los ojos, cuando Tanya fue corriendo a abrazarle. Él la esquivó con mucha diplomacia, poniéndose a mi lado. Reí entre dientes al ver la expresión de mi amiga.

- Buenos días, Tanya –le dijo él, con una sonrisa, algo forzada.

- ¡¿A qué no sabes lo que pasa mañana?

- ¿Qué es lo que no sabemos? –preguntó, remarcando el plural.

Tanya me miró, frunciendo los labios, pero no hizo caso del comentario.

- ¡Mañana hay una fiesta en casa de Ben Cheney! –exclamó dando palmas, como una niña pequeña.

Reí ante esto. A Tanya siempre le habían gustado las fiestas…sobretodo por los ligues que conseguía en todas. Aunque lo que agregó me hizo fruncir el ceño.

- Tenemos que ir por parejas. ¿Vendrás conmigo, Edward?

Le miré, y vi que tenía el rostro inexpresivo. Emití un breve suspiro, y dije, bajo la atenta mirada de Tanya, que por su expresión, si pudiese me hubiese arrancado ya la cabeza por continuar allí, y la verdad no me apetecía demasiado continuar escuchando aquello.

- Os espero en clase.

Me di media vuelta, antes de ver a Tanya asentir. No habían pasado ni dos segundos, cuando Edward ya estaba de nuevo a mi lado.

- ¿A que ha venido eso? –inquirió.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Por qué te has ido así?

- Ah…-me encogí de hombros y añadí- Tanya me hubiese matado si me hubiese quedado un segundo más.

- De todas formas creo que continua deseándolo –repuso riendo entre dientes.

Le miré, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Sólo voy a aceptar ir con una persona.

Me paré en seco, y le miré, anonada.

- ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo? –me preguntó, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Bien sabía que la respuesta que iba a dar, no sólo era para esa pregunta, que no era más que la tapadera de la otra pregunta, que no era otra que mi elección. La respuesta la tenía ya a punto de salir de los labios, pero me sentía tan mal por lo que suponía, que me era imposible. Pero no iba a estar así siempre.

- Pues…

- ¡Bella, Edward! –gritó la voz de Alice a nuestras espaldas, sobresaltándonos.

- ¿Qué quieres Alice? –le preguntó su hermano, algo irritado.

- Que tono más hostil de buena mañana –dijo Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Edward frunció el ceño al mirar algo detrás de nosotras.

- Mejor nos vemos en clase.

Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y entró en el edificio.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Habéis discutido? –me preguntó su hermana, en un susurro, cogiéndome del brazo y guiándome hasta clase.

- No, lo que pasa es que…

- ¡Hola chicas!

Tanya nos había dado alcance y nos miraba sonriente, aunque cuando su vista se cruzó con la mía, de haber podido, estaba segura de que me habría fulminado. Me aguanté la risa, al descubrir porque Edward había huido de esa manera hacía tan solo unos minutos.

El resto del día lo pasamos enviándonos miraditas de reojo.

Casi no presté atención a la conversación que mantenían Alice, Angela y Rose durante el almuerzo. Sin duda estaban hablando sobre la fiesta del día siguiente. En una ocasión en que Edward me había estado mirando más de lo normal y yo le había correspondido, Tanya se levantó y se marchó sin mediar palabra. Suspiré, desviando la mirada y Edward hizo una mueca.

Mis tres amigas estaban desconcertadas, pero no dijeron ningún comentario al respecto. A Tanya no la volvimos a ver en todo el día, por lo que adiviné que se había ido. Más tarde la llamaría. Tenía que hablar con ella.

~·~

Edward y yo llegamos a casa, aún sin decir nada. Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me eché sobre la cama, con un lío increíble en mi mente. Un toque de nudillos en la puerta hizo que me incorporara. Le di permiso a Edward para entrar y no se hizo de rogar.

- Quería hablar contigo –me dijo, con una media sonrisa.

- Yo también –admití, levantándome de mi cama y poniéndome a unos centímetros de él.

- ¿Vas a responderme a mi pregunta de antes?

Sonreí antes de decir:

- Espero que un sí, te responda a todas tus preguntas.

Su rostro pasó de la más grata sorpresa a la más grande felicidad. Me abrazó, fuertemente y enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

- Está tarde hablaré con Jake –le dije, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Con Tanya…

- Me gustaría hablar con ella…le llamaré después.

Se separó y me miró a los ojos.

- No voy a permitir que te enfrentes tú sola a todo.

- Pero…

- Ya hablaré yo con Tanya –me dijo, acariciándome la mejilla con su suave mano-¿Sabes que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo?

Reí, antes de que él me cogiera el rostro con ambas manos y se inclinara para besarme. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso. En aquellos instantes, solo deseé que el tiempo se parase y que continuásemos besándonos de aquella forma para siempre.

Sin embargo, el sonido de su móvil hizo que nos separásemos, con un suspiro.

- Tengo ganas de estamparlo contra la pared –confesó, con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo que se me desbocara el corazón.

- Cógelo, anda –le sonreí.

Me hizo caso y descolgó, de mala gana, sin mirar el número.

- ¿Si?

Hizo una mueca, para después añadir:

- ¿Qué quieres Emmett?

Me miró, mientras resoplaba.

- No voy a hacer de niñera. Rose sabe cuidarse sola.

Esperó otra respuesta y luego asintió, con otra mueca de desagrado en su expresión.

- Vale, vale...puedes dormir tranquilo…

Después colgó y me cogió de la cintura.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté, curiosa.

- Mi hermano –rió entre dientes y añadió- se ha enterado de la fiesta de mañana y quiere que cuide de Rosalie.

- Pero…

- Sólo que vigile que no haga…

- ¿Qué no haga qué?

Formó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, y luego me guió hasta la cama, sentándome en su regazo.

- Cuando un chico se acerca demasiado a ella…pues…puede terminar muy mal herido.

Reí a carcajada limpia, al entenderlo.

- Rose es experta en karate, ¿sabes? –prosiguió él, riendo también- no tengo que cuidarla, tengo que hacer que no le haga demasiado daño a alguien.

- Yo la dejaría hacer. Hay mucho sobón por ahí.

Aún riendo, me acercó más hacía él, haciendo que me apoyase en su pecho, mientras me besaba el cabello.

- Yo te protegeré a ti. No dejaré que ningún tío de esos se acerque a _mi chica_.

Sonreí, ampliamente, mientras notaba como me ruborizaba de placer, al escuchar la última frase. De momento, no me arrepentía de haberle escogido a él.

Creía que era lo correcto.

* * *

**la historia va cogiendo rumbo jajajajajaja**

**bueno os cuento una anecdota xDD cuando Elenya publicó este caxito en el foro, empezaron a formarse dos grupos:**

**El Team Chatarra y el Team Volvo xDDDDDDD**

**la verdad, las guerras entre los dos teams eran divertidisimas jajajajaja**

**muchisiiiiiimas gracias a las que comentais, y tambien a las nuevas *3* que veo que cada dia sois mas! GRACIAS! =)**

**nos vemos en el proximo caxito ;)**

**un beso a todas! :P**


	8. La fiesta

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es, los personajes, a la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta fantástica historia.**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 7: La fiesta**

* * *

Jake se me quedó mirando como ido. Repetí su nombre varias veces, mientras le sacudía un poco el hombro. Me apartó la mano de un zarpazo y me miró, con el ceño fruncido y vi en sus ojos que le había herido.

- Sabía que esto iba a pasar, fui un estúpido por conservar aún esperanzas.

- Jake, no es mi culpa. Me hubiese gustado que mi elección fuese otra…pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Le quiero!

- ¿Y a mí no? ¡No puede ser que en una semana lo que sentías por mí haya desaparecido! Eso si llegaste a sentir algo…

- ¡Claro que te amé, eso nunca lo dudes! –le espeté con lágrimas en los ojos- pero ahora he conocido a alguien que me gusta más, eso es todo.

- ¿Y que va a pasar cuando él se vaya? ¿Te has parado a pensar en eso?

- Eso es justo lo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza –confesé, cogiéndome la cabeza con ambas manos y sentándome en uno de los bancos.

Habíamos quedado en el parque de siempre. Cuando llegué, Jake ya estaba allí. Aunque en un principio había creído que sería fácil, ahora veía lo equivocada que estaba.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado, con un resoplido.

- Deberías renunciar a él. Bella, vas a sufrir mucho cuando se vaya.

- Pero si no estoy con él me siento…-sacudí la cabeza y con lágrimas derramándose por mi rostro, proseguí- lo único que deseo es estar a su lado, Jake. Le quiero y él me quiere.

- Yo también te quiero –susurró, con la vista fija en algunas piedritas que había en el suelo.

- Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil…

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Me acabas de dejar por un chico que has conocido hace tan solo una semana…!

- Dos –puntualicé, pero él me ignoró.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¿Qué habrías hecho tú hace un mes si te habría dejado por alguien que terminara de conocer?

Le miré, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Él me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia su pecho, donde empecé a llorar.

- Bells, no te estoy recriminando nada, pero solo quiero que pienses lo absurdo que es esto. ¡Apenas le conoces!

- Pero sé lo que siento por él, y lo que él siente por mí.

- ¿Seguro que solo no te has encaprichado con él? Es guapo y te ha dicho que te quiere. Dudo mucho que alguna chica pueda resistirse.

Me separé de él y me levanté, enfadada.

- ¡No le quiero por su físico! Puede que lo conozca de poco tiempo, pero lo conozco como si lo hiciese de toda la vida. Y no siento un simple capricho, estoy enamorada de él, ¿de acuerdo?

Aprecié una cierta palidez en el rostro, al pronunciar la última frase.

- Y él me quiere también a mí, de eso estoy segura -proseguí.

- Bella, dices que sientes que le conoces. Pero eso no significa que de verdad lo hagas.

- Jake…

- No, Bella, déjame terminar. ¿Qué pasaría si para él solo significases un capricho?

No respondí.

No, Edward no era así, él me quería.

Jacob se levantó lentamente, para después decir, con voz quebrada:

- Es imposible hacerte entrar en razón ahora…pero –me miró a los ojos, con una triste medio sonrisa en los labios- cuando recuerdes mis palabras, no dudes en llamarme, ¿vale?

No creía que eso fuese a ocurrir nunca, pero al ver como se preocupaba Jake por mí, no pude hacer más que abrazarle. Sabía que Edward no era así, él era un buen chico y me quería de verdad. Aún así, me alegraba el consejo de Jake. Al menos, él continuaría estando ahí, como mi mejor amigo.

Insistió en acompañarme a casa, ya que yo había asistido a la cita sin coche. Cuando llegamos, me dio un beso en la coronilla, y después me sonrió, aunque le salió mas bien una mueca.

- Recuerda lo que te he dicho, ¿vale?

- Tranquilo, Jake.

Le guiñé un ojo y salí del coche, corriendo hacía casa. Tenía ganas de ver a Edward y abrazarle, sobretodo porque solo sentía ganas de llorar, por lo que me había dicho Jake. Quería que me negara aquellas palabras, que no podía quitarme de la cabeza.

Entré en casa como un remolino, pero cuando le llamé, nadie respondió. Edward aún no había regresado de hablar con Tanya. Pensé que Tanya posiblemente también se habría puesto pesada.

_¿Qué pasaría si para él solo significases un capricho?_

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar las dudas y subí las escaleras corriendo, para encerrarme en mi habitación. Debía aprovechar ahora que necesitaba dejar de pensar en mis problemas para terminar de hacer los deberes de Trigonometría. Se me daba fatal esa materia, y la sacaba por los pelos.

De los cinco ejercicios que nos había mandado el profesor, tres de ellos pude hacerlos como pude, pero al llegar al cuarto me atasqué de mala manera. Pasé al cinco, que pude hacerlo, aunque con complicaciones. Volví al cuarto, y tan concentrada estaba por descubrir la solución, que ni me percaté de que Edward había llegado y había entrado en mi habitación.

- ¿Te ayudo? No es demasiado difícil –me susurró al oído, lo que hizo que me sobresaltase.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –le exigí, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él soltó una carcajada.

- Perdona –me dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego, cogiéndome de las manos, me guió hasta mi cama, donde me hizo sentar a su lado- ¿Cómo ha ido con Jacob?

- Bien, creo –suspiré, aún sin creerme la actitud que había tomado Jake, impropia de él- demasiado para mi gusto.

- Igual ha pasado con Tanya –dijo incrédulo- ¡incluso ha dicho que no le sorprendía y que lo aceptaba!

Torcí mi gesto en una mueca. De Jake aún llegaba a creérmelo, pero de Tanya si que no. La conocía muy bien, tanto, que me era imposible creer que aceptase así de bien que el chico en el que se había fijado eligiese a otra, aunque esa otra fuese su mejor amiga.

- ¿De verdad? No me lo creo.

Edward rió de nuevo.

- Ya te he dicho que sí. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado. Me ha sonreído y me ha deseado que nos fuera muy bien. Eso sí, me ha pedido que ha cambio del desengaño, que la ayudase en los deberes de Trigonometría –me guiñó un ojo y añadió- así que ya me sé todas las respuestas.

Fue a besarme, pero con una sonrisa le puse un dedo en los labios y me aparté un poco.

- Pero si me dices la respuesta no tiene gracia, así que me vas a dejar que lo haga yo solita.

- Vale, como quieras –dibujó la sonrisa torcida que a mí tanto me gustaba y dijo- pero después no me preguntes las respuestas, que no te las diré.

Esta vez reí yo, y sin previo aviso se inclinó y me besó. Le pasé los brazos alrededor de la nuca, y él me empujó levemente para tumbarme sobre la cama. Se tumbó a mi lado, y empezó a acariciarme la mejilla. Vi tristeza en sus ojos y le pregunté el motivo, confusa.

- Soy inmensamente feliz ahora, no sabes cuánto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable –me confesó- siento como si te hubiera destrozado la vida.

- ¡De eso nada! –exclamé, con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Cómo ibas a destrozarme la vida si lo único que siento ahora es felicidad?

Edward sonrió y me besó en la frente, mientras me atraía hacía su pecho.

- No sabes cuanto te quiero.

Sonreí ante esto y cerré los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

- ¡Me quería! Lo sabía. No tenía porque dudar de él.

En aquel momento nos apetecía bien poco separarnos, pero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y escuchar a mi madre gritar He vuelto no tuvimos otra opción.

Me senté rápidamente en mi escritorio y Edward cogió una silla que había en el otro lado de la habitación y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Qué haces? –le pregunté.

- Hacer los deberes contigo –respondió, inocentemente.

Enarqué una ceja, y entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a mi madre.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Aún estáis estudiando?

- No mamá, solo estamos leyendo este libro tan divertido, ¿tú que crees?

Edward rió por lo bajo, pero mi madre estalló en una carcajada. Ese día estaba de buen humor.

- Claro cariño, ha sido una pregunta un tanto tonta, bueno, ¿Qué queréis para cenar?

- Lo que tú quieras –le sonreí.

Edward se encogió de hombros, también sonriendo. Mi madre, aún más animada, salió de la habitación, casi dando saltitos.

- ¿Le pasa muy a menudo? –me preguntó Edward, una vez salió mi madre por al puerta.

Los jueves sobretodo, cuando mi padre después de cenar la lleva a algún sitio. Es una costumbre. De nuevo, su preciosa sonrisa torcida ocupó su rostro.

- ¿Está noche nos quedamos solos?

- Empecé a reírme, un poco nerviosa.

- Eso creo.

Dos horas después, cuando nos aseguramos de que mis padres habían doblado la esquina, pudimos respirar tranquilos. Edward me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndome hacia él.

- Ahora tenemos la casa para nosotros solos –me susurró al oído, antes de darme un suave beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, cosa que me hizo estremecer.

- Sí, pero primero tenemos que limpiar la cena.

- Como usted mande, señorita.

Después de recoger y lavar los platos, fuimos a ver la televisión. No hacían nada interesante, y aunque así fuese, no nos dimos cuenta. Habíamos estado abrazados todo el tiempo, pero de pronto Edward empezó a besarme la mejilla y así fue descendiendo hasta mis labios. Empezamos a besarnos, hasta notar como nuestra temperatura corporal aumentaba. Nos separamos jadeantes. Apagamos el televisor y nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Edward se ausentó apenas unos minutos. Cuando regresó, ya lleva puesto su pijama: unos pantalones de chándal gastados, dejando su escultural torso al descubierto.

Me ruboricé hasta las orejas, y desviando la mirada, terminé de ponerme bien la camisa de mi pijama.

Nos tumbamos sobre mi cama y yo me acurruqué junto a él, mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros e iba besando mi cuello. Después, mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, mientras mis manos recorrían su pecho y él iba bajando las suyas hasta el borde de mi camisa. Me estremecí ligeramente cuando noté sus manos empezaron a acariciarme por debajo de mi camisa. No estaba preparada aún para dar ese paso, aunque sentía un gran placer cuando sus manos rozaban con suavidad mi piel. Fueron ascendiendo, y no sé si me alegré por llevar puesto el sostén, algo inusual en mi, ya que nunca dormía con él puesto.

- Hay algo que me molesta –me susurró Edward, riendo entre dientes.

- Creo que ahí está muy bien –sentencié, con una traviesa sonrisa.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Me abrazó, y de nuevo empezó a besarme. Como siempre pasaba cuando notaba sus labios en mi piel, me sumergía en una nebulosa y no me enteraba de nada. Solo me di cuenta de su intención hasta que escuché un "clic".

- Eh…

- ¿Qué pasa? –me bajó el tirante de la camiseta que llevaba, para poder besar mi hombro.

- No…-enrojecí, para su diversión y le di una palmada- ¡Para de reírte!

- Es que estás tan mona…

Me besó de nuevo, ahora con más intensidad. Iba quitándome la camiseta poco a poco, pero ya no me importaba tanto como antes. Estaba completamente entregada a aquel beso, y poco me importaba todo lo demás.

Edward casi había conseguido su objetivo, cuando escuchamos el motor de un coche que terminaba de llegar. Nos separamos, yo a regañadientes y él con un resoplido, frustrado por no haber terminado lo que había empezado, y tras darnos un último beso, Edward se levantó de un salto de mi cama y regresó a su habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Le seguí con la mirada y después dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el mullido almohadón, con un suspiro y arreglándome bien la camisa y quitándome el sostén que dejé rápidamente junto a mi otra ropa en el armario.

Me tapé con las sábanas, y no respiré tranquila hasta que escuché la puerta de la habitación de mis padres cerrarse.

Al dia siguiente, cuando bajé a desayunar a toda prisa porque se hacía tarde me encontré con mi madre, que me sonrió al igual que Edward, pero bien pude apreciar la diferencia entre las dos sonrisas. Mientras que la de mi madre era a modo de saludo, la de mi novio era claramente pícara, seguramente recordando la noche anterior.

Me ruboricé, provocando que riese de nuevo entre dientes y le di una patada por lo bajo. Después de desayunar, salimos a la carrera de casa y subimos al Chevrolet.

- Podríamos ir al cine o algo así –comentó él, sonriendo, mientras mi coche arrancaba.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana?

- No, ahora. No vamos a llegar a tiempo al instituto con la Chatarra.

- ¡Edward Cullen, deja de llamar así a mi coche! –le ordené, con una mirada furibunda.

- Como usted mande –dijo, haciéndose el asustado.

Llegamos al instituto y corrimos hacía clase, y como siempre, tuvimos la suerte de adelantar al profesor por unos escasos segundos.

El resto del día creí pasarlo en una nube.

Edward estuvo muy atento conmigo, y me sorprendió enormemente la actitud de Tanya. Cuando, entre clase y clase, aprovechando que Edward iba delante hablando con Rose, hablé con ella, me dijo que estaba muy contenta por nosotros con una sonrisa, hizo que frunciese el ceño.

- Tanya…

- ¿Qué?

- Esto no es normal en ti.

Se encogió de hombros y añadió:

- Hay que aprender a perder –dijo, suspirando mientras miraba a Edward, que reía junto a Rose.

Después de las clases, Angela y Alice reclamaron mi atención.

Tanto Edward como yo nos mostrábamos reacios a separarnos, sabiendo que si volvíamos en aquellos instantes a casa, podríamos continuar con lo interrumpido la noche anterior, ya que mis padres no volverían hasta tarde. Sin embargo, tuve que irme con mis amigas. Hacía días que no salía con ellas, y no quería dejarlas de lado.

- ¡¿Pero que ha pasado? ¡Cuéntanoslo todo! –me exigió Alice, cuando subimos al coche de Angela.

Le había dejado mis llaves del Chevrolet a Edward, para escucharle refunfuñar algo sobre mi estupendo coche, alias "La Chatarra" como él le llamaba. Durante todo el camino, me dispuse a relatar mi funesta semana, en la que había tenido que debatir si seguir con Jake o empezar una relación con Edward.

Alice gritó de alegría cuando llegué a la parte en que le dije que sí a su hermano, y Angela hizo una mueca.

- No es que no me alegre por ti, Bells –dijo, mientras conducía- pero sabes que conozco mejor a Jake y…

- Lo entiendo, Angie –la calmé, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sigue! –Alice me fulminaba con la mirada, y tuve que seguir, sin parar ni para coger aire.

Al terminar, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

- ¡Ojalá Jazz me dijera algún día que me ama y fuera tan feliz como vosotros!

No pude hacer más que reír, al igual que Angela. En aquel momento ya estábamos pasando el umbral de la casa de mi amiga.

- Bella, de verdad, nunca había visto a mi hermano así. Ni cuando estaba con April.

- April es su…

- Su antigua novia, sí –asintió Alice.

- Me contó algo al respecto…lo tuvo que pasar muy mal.

- Sí, la tía esa rompió con él porque –e imitando la supuesta voz de la chica en cuestión, con un toque agudo que nos hizo sonreír a Angela y a mí, añadió- "las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan"

Sentí una punzada en el pecho y desvié la mirada. Alice se dio cuenta de mi gesto y se apresuró a decir:

- ¡Pero eso no es verdad! ¡A vosotros no os separará ni la distancia, créeme, Edward lucha por lo que quiere!

- Eso es verdad –reí.

- ¡Chicas vamos a arreglarnos! –anunció Angela, intentando calmar un poco la tensión que terminaba de establecerse.

Le sonreí y también a Alice, que me abrazó, cuando Angela subió por las escaleras y nosotras nos quedamos unos segundos abajo.

- Lo siento mucho Bella, no lo he dicho a propósito.

- Lo sé –le di un beso en la mejilla y ella se separó de mi y me cogió la mano- ¡Ahora eres mi cuñada!

- ¡Y mi nueva hermana!

Las dos reímos y subimos corriendo a la habitación de Angela, que ya estaba sacando ropa por doquier. Después de ayudarlas a arreglarse, me acompañaron a casa, donde rápidamente me vestí y me maquillé. Estando en el baño, Edward llamó a la puerta, pidiéndome que terminase rápido. Fui a toda prisa, y cuando abrí la puerta él me sonrió.

- Ya puedes entrar –le dije.

- No hace falta –rió y añadió- solo quería que te dieses prisa.

Le pegué con el neceser que tenía en la mano, pero solo hizo que él riese aún más fuerte. Sin hacerle caso, me dirigí a mi habitación y terminé de arreglarme y luego bajé. Edward me estaba esperando abajo. Como siempre, iba espléndido, pero no quise quedarme como una tonta mirándole. Él no se percató de mi aturdimiento ya que cuando me vio aplaudió.

- ¡Ya era hora! –exclamó, aguantando la risa.

Le saqué la lengua, como una niña pequeña, y él se acercó y me cogió por la cintura, pegándome contra su cuerpo.

- Estás preciosa –me susurró al oído, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara.

- Tú también estás muy guapo –murmuré, muerta de vergüenza.

- ¿Qué? No te he oído –dijo, con una traviesa sonrisa.

- ¡Que estás muy guapo! –le grité, totalmente ruborizada.

Él rió e inclinándose, frotó su nariz contra la mía.

- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil –me apretó más contra él y me dio un tierno beso, antes de añadir- Te quiero.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, lleno de alegría. Nunca me cansaba de escucharlo.

Me puse de puntillas, para volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos. Me hubiese quedado así toda la vida, pero Edward se separó, con una sonrisa.

- Tenemos que ir a cierta fiesta.

- ¿Por qué? Podemos decir que se nos averió el coche…

- Si, esa es una excusa perfecta –rió, besándome en la frente- la Ch…

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo –me separé de él, quedándome solo con una de sus manos- anda, vamos.

Me miró con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿A dónde?

- A la fiesta.

- ¿No preferías quedarte?

Estaba arrastrándolo hacía la puerta, a duras penas, ya que él hacía algo de fuerza para retenerme.

- Sí, pero has roto todo el encanto.

Él solo se limitó a reír.

Subimos al Chevrolet, y después de tres intentos de arrancar, el coche se puso en marcha. Edward hizo un comentario de los suyos sobre mi coche, esos que me sacaban de quicio. Esta vez dijo que dentro de aquel horrible coche iba a ensuciarse, y tuve que darle un manotazo en el brazo. ¡Mi coche estaba siempre limpio!

Llegamos a casa de Ben y solo aparqué en la acera de delante en la que había un sitio libre, Edward se bajó rápidamente y vino corriendo para abrirme la puerta y tenderme la mano, que cogí encantada.

- Que caballeroso –reí.

Edward me dio otro beso en los labios y cogiéndome de la cintura, me guió hasta la casa.

- Siempre soy caballeroso.

- ¡Ja! –repliqué.

Entramos y nos encontramos con un montón de gente. Divisamos a Alice y a Rose, que estaban en el sofá. Nos dirigimos hacía ellas y nos sentamos a su lado.

- ¡Edward! –exclamó Alice, con una gran sonrisa- ¡¿A qué no sabes quién me ha llamado antes!

Entre tanto alboroto, era casi imposible escucharla.

- ¿Nuestra prima hermana Tina?

- ¡No tenemos ninguna prima hermana! –Rose y yo reímos, ya que Alice estaba tan alterada que no había captado la broma- ¡Me ha llamado Jasper!

- Oh, vaya, a mí también. ¿Te ha dicho que Emmett no le apetecía llamar?

- Aparte de eso, me ha dicho que me echa de menos. ¡Tú lo conoces! ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con él?

- Alice, eso lo hemos hablado muchas veces.

- Pero admite que puede ser. ¡Jasper no trata así a las demás chicas!

- Eso es verdad.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más sobre ese tema. Mientras bebíamos algunas copas que Rose se encargó de traer. No bebimos mucho, era más la sed que otra cosa. Me lo estaba pasando bien, ya que de vez en cuando se acercaban algunos compañeros de clase que charlaban un rato con nosotros. Iba todo bien, hasta que llegó Tanya, algo ebria.

- ¡Hola! –nos dio dos besos en las mejillas a cada uno, en especial a Edward, a quien intentó dar tres, pero él cortésmente se apartó- ¿Bailarías conmigo?

- Primero me gustaría bailar con Bella.

- ¡¿Bailar? ¿Yo? Eso era una locura. Si salía a bailar posiblemente alguien saldría muy malherido. Puede que peor de lo que podría pasarle a un sobón que se pasara con Rosalie. No, no era una buena idea.

- ¡Pero si Bella no sabe bailar! –insistió Tanya- ¡Venga ven a bailar conmigo!

Sacó a mi novio a rastras hasta la pista de baile, y a punto estuve de levantarme a impedirlo, pero no quise parecer la típica novia celosa. Rose y Alice intentaron entretenerme hablando de temas triviales, para que no centrase mi atención en Tanya y Edward, que estaban muy apegados.

Pasaron varias canciones, y cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro. Me repetí a mi misma que aquello no significaba nada. Me olvidé de ellos durante un rato, charlando como estaba con Alice y Rose, y cuando volví a mirar, sentí que todo empezaba a dar vueltas de una manera desorbitada.

- ¡Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? –gritó Rose, al percatarse de mi expresión, para luego seguir mi mirada, y descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tanya y Edward se estaban besando.

_¿Qué pasaría si para él solo significases un capricho?_, había dicho Jake.

Me levanté, a trompicones.

- ¡Voy a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a ese que se hace llamar mi hermano! –gritó Alice, realmente enfadada.

- Déjalo –dije, con voz apenas audible.

- Bella… -repitió Rosalie.

Sacudí la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos, salí corriendo de aquella estúpida fiesta. Ya en la calle, algunos invitados que estaban fuera se me quedaron mirando, pero no les presté atención. Una vez dentro de mi coche, recordé las palabras de mi mejor amigo. Decidida, saqué el móvil y marqué su número. Al segundo pitido, me contestó.

- ¿Bells?

- ¿Jake? ¿Podemos vernos ahora?

Os ha sorprendido el capitulo? En el foro nos hizo sufrir mucho…pero otros aun mas xDD si hay peores jajajaja esta historia es larga, y hay muchos líos de por medio ^^ pero mejor así no? Mas interesante es, según mi opinión.

* * *

**Por capis como este, entendereis que a la autora, Elenya, la llamamos Cruella de Vil jajajajaja**

**Bueno, solo digo lo que dijo Elenya después de publicar el capitulo: No os odieis mucho a Eddie, que después os arrepentiréis xDDD**

**Ah! y porsupuesto, un monton de gracias por los reviews **L0kii, Mauge, lorenamtz, Lore Cyrus, FAYRES12, JIMENA L, Alejita Masen, karin cullen, andreiitah, Caamy-Roce, liebende Lesung y Bella masen**! :3 y bienvenidas las nuevas!**

**una cosilla, si os abrevio los nombres no pasa nada no? ^^ es que asi es mas comodo jeje**

**bueno, yo me despido hasta el proximo capi :D**

**un beso!**

_Aliena.G! ;)_


	9. Nueva eleccion I

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepúsculo-es , los personajes, a la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta fantástica historia.**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 8: Nueva elección (I)**

* * *

_**POV BELLA**_

Me desperté, relativamente pronto para ser un sábado. Nunca me levantaba a las nueve y media de la mañana en fin de semana, pero tenía cosas que hacer.

Aún no me había terminado de incorporar, cuando un gran dolor de cabeza me recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior: la fiesta, la traición de Edward con Tanya, la llamada a Jake,…

Suspiré y me dirigí a la cocina. Mi madre estaba preparando unas tortitas y se sorprendió al verme bajar tan temprano. Le expliqué mis planes para aquel día y no hizo más preguntas, pero por si las moscas, me terminé pronto mis tortitas y subí corriendo a arreglarme. No quería ver a Edward, y la mejor manera de que eso se cumpliese era salir cuanto antes de casa. Pero como siempre, el destino no atendió a mis plegarias.

Ya estaba totalmente arreglada, cogí mi bolso y salí de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Edward salía de la suya.

- Buenos días –sonrió, avanzando hacía mí.

Intenté mostrarme lo más fría e indiferente que pude, echándome a un lado cuando él fue a abrazarme. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y confuso por mi reacción. Hice intento de seguir, pero me cogió del brazo, haciendo que me girase de nuevo hacía él. Nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, pero intenté no aturdirme. No iba a caer nunca más en su juego.

- ¿Te importaría soltarme?

- ¿Qué te pasa? –me respondió con otra pregunta, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Nada, ¿Qué me tendría que pasar? Ahora, suéltame.

De nuevo lo intenté, pero Edward me tenía fuertemente cogida por el brazo.

- Algo te tiene que pasar para que estés así conmigo.

- Ah, ¿Qué ahora vas a hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada?

Su ceño se acentuó más, hasta el punto de que sus perfectas cejas casi se tocaron.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

- No me digas que no te acuerdas de nada –dije, con sorna- pues yo sí. Y suéltame, que he quedado con Jake.

Su expresión pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa, ante aquello.

- ¿Con Jake? –repitió, incrédulo.

- Sí, te recuerdo que es mi mejor amigo. Puede que incluso algo más.

Me di media vuelta y me fui bajando los escalones de dos en dos. Sentí como Edward me seguía, pero no le presté atención. Me dirigí a la cocina de nuevo, donde estaba mi madre. Edward no podría decirme nada allí. Me senté en mi silla, y me puse a mirar el reloj, fingiendo impaciencia. La vista de Edward estaba todo el rato clavada en mi rostro, pero yo no le dediqué ni una mísera mirada.

De pronto, escuchamos la risa de mi madre. Los dos volvimos la vista hacía ella, que aún reía.

- Esto me recuerda a la primera semana que empezaste a salir con él, cielo –me dijo, y me sonrojé furiosamente.

Le había dado mucho la tabarra aquellos días, en los que aún faltaba media hora para mi cita con Jake y ya estaba poniendo de los nervios a mi madre. Escuché un bufido por parte de Edward, que se levantó y subió casi corriendo arriba.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó mi madre, desconcertada.

- Ni idea –mentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Entonces sonó el claxon del coche de Jake, y tras dar un beso en la mejilla a mi madre, salí de casa, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Subí al coche, en el que estaba esperando Jacob, que me dio un beso en la frente una vez estuve ya sentada a su lado.

- Creía que te quedarías dormida –rió.

- Pues ya ves que no –sonreí.

Evaluó mi expresión y suspiró.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté.

- ¿Has hablado con él, no es así?

_**POV EDWARD**_

Subí a mi habitación y fui directo a la mesilla de noche para coger el móvil. Llamé a mi hermana, y al tercer tono, me respondió una voz somnolienta:

- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que és?

- Sí, las once.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Le expliqué lo que terminaba de ocurrir con Bella e hice una mueca cuando escuché la risa de Alice al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Está enfadada contigo.

- Dime algo que no sepa.

- Vale, mira, ¿quedamos en la cafetería esa del otro día? Creo que está conversación nos llevará tiempo.

Acepté y colgué.

Me vestí con lo primero que pillé y bajé después de pasar por el cuarto de baño y hacerme el pelo. Renée me miró, sorprendida al ver que iba a salir.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- He quedado con mi hermana. Volveré a la hora de comer.

- Ah –sonrió y añadió- pásatelo bien, cielo.

- Gracias.

Hice un gesto en la mano a modo de despedida y salí de la casa. Descubrí que Bella no se había ido con la Chatarra. Había que ver lo diferente que era aquel trasto viejo de mi precioso Volvo. Era una de las pocas cosas que echaba de menos de Phoenix.

Fui dando un paseo hacía la cafetería, sin darme demasiada prisa. Intentaba mantener la mente en blanco, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Bella, si se lo estaría pasando bien junto a Jacob. Aquel mero pensamiento hizo que sintiera un pinchazo en el pecho. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Cuando llegué a la cafetería, mi hermana ya estaba allí, charlando con el camarero joven, que reía. Me senté junto a ella y el camarero me miró, estudiándome con la mirada. Debió de ver el gran parecido que compartía con mi hermana, porque sus facciones, que se habían puesto tensas, se relajaron un tanto.

Alice pidió con una sonrisa dos chocolates calientes y el camarero se fue embelesado a por el pedido.

- ¿A ti no te gustaba Jazz? –le pregunté, riendo.

- Oh, por supuesto. Ha sido ese chico el que se ha acercado a hablar conmigo, no quería ser descortés.

- Claro, tú siempre tan generosa.

El camarero regresó con los chocolates y al ver que Alice ya no le prestaba atención, se fue algo abatido. Mi hermana cambió su expresión, que ahora era seria. Yo esperé, atento a lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

- Sí. Pero no veo dónde está el problema.

- ¡¿QUÉ? -varias personas que estaban cerca se giraron para mirarla, pero ella ni se percató de ello- ¡¿Qué besarte con esa…? –respiró hondo y me miró directamente a los ojos- creía que mi hermano no era de esos que pone los cuernos a su novia con la primera tía buena que…

- ¡Espera, espera! –la interrumpí- ¡yo no me he liado con Tanya!

- ¿Ah, no? –enarcó una ceja- ¿Y que hiciste entonces?

- ¡Yo nada! Fue por culpa del tío ese borracho…

- Ahora soy yo la que me he perdido.

Bufé, antes de explicarle lo que sucedió:

- Tuve que ir a bailar con Tanya, porque sabía que si le decía que no, estaría horas insistiendo. Primero fue bien porque estuve marcando las distancias y ella iba tan borracha que no se daba cuenta de que cada vez yo daba un paso hacía atrás. Pero después cambio la canción y…

- ¿Y?

- ¡Pues que detrás de mí se puso un grupo de tíos que iban borrachos perdidos! Y claro, dando tumbos, no paraban de empujar a la gente que había a su alrededor.

- Ajá. Continua.

- Y en uno de esos empujones, pues resulta que estaba Tanya delante, que se pensó lo que no era y pues se me colgó del cuello.

- ¿Y por eso la besaste?

- ¡Me besó ella! ¡Intenté apartarme pero no veas que fuerza hacía para que no lo hiciese!

Alice, que se estaba aguantando la risa desde hacía rato, rompió a reír.

- ¡Deberías haber llamado a Rose! –dijo, aún sin parar de reír- ¡Ella te habría ayudado!

- Al final pude quitármela de encima, dándole un buen empujón –cerré los ojos un segundo, recordando cuando me giré hacía Rosalie y Alice y me encontré que Bella no estaba- ella no vio eso, ¿verdad?

- Pasó igual que en las películas, se pensó lo que no era, al igual que nosotras.

Me cogí la cabeza con ambas manos, mirando fijamente la superfície lisa de la mesa.

- No lo había pasado tan mal en toda mi vida –confesé.

Tienes que hablar con Bella, antes de que vuelva con Jacob.

- Eso si quiere hablar conmigo –fijé de nuevo mi mirada desesperada en mi hermana- está mañana no me acordaba de nada…

- Serán los efectos de la resaca –rió ella entre dientes.

- Pero ha sido cuando ella me ha hablado así que me he dado cuenta de que se pensó lo que no era…y después, cuando ha dicho que había quedado con él…

Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos, intentando que Alice no viese las lágrimas que ahora habían acudido a mi rostro.

¿La había perdido tan pronto? Me odié por no haber rechazado aquel baile con Tanya. Por no haberle dejado las cosas claras desde un principio. Ahora, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. Era increíble como había pasado de ser inmensamente feliz, como no lo había sido nunca, a sentir como me había quedado sin nada en aquel triste mundo. No me sentía tan impotente desde que vi marchar a April, después de que ella me dijese que se iba para no volver y que me dejaba. No creí que pudiese pasarlo peor que en aquel momento…pero ahora comprobaba con amargura que así era.

- ¡Edward, no te rindas! –exclamó de pronto Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos, haciendo que la mirase- ¡Bella te ama! Habla con ella y explícale lo que pasó, verás como te cree –me guiñó un ojo y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Gracias, Alice –dije de corazón.

- Oh, para algo debemos de servir las hermanas.

Los dos reímos y al ver la hora que era, decidimos regresar a casa. Cuando me despedí de ella delante de casa de Angela, no pude evitar darle un abrazo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y después se fue. En momentos como ese, me daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía de tener a Alice como hermana.

Continué mi camino, ahora con más prisa. Tenía ganas de regresar a casa, y esperaba encontrar en ella a Bella, para poder dejar claras las cosas de una vez por todas.

* * *

**perdon por la demora :(**

**ultimamente no sabeis lo liada que he estado . solo podia actualizar en el Foro y porque es mas rapido actualizar alli que aqui xDD**

** ha habido sorpresa eh? POV EDWARD!**

**habra mas caxitos especiales de esos, no os preocupeis jejejeje**

**A este capi aun le falta una parte ^^ que vuelve a ser POV BELLA :D**

**bueno, como siempre, millones de gracias a todas las que habeis dejado reviews y tambien a las nuevas ^^ Jimena, veo que has pasado por el foro jajajajajaja los comentarios eran para partirse, como ya has comprobado xDDDDDDDDDD**

**pues nada, a ver si peudo actualizar pronto ;)**

**besikos wapisimas!**


	10. Nueva eleccion II

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepúsculo-es , los personajes, a la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta fantástica historia.**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Nueva elección (II)**

* * *

_**POV BELLA**_

Regresé a casa a media tarde. Me lo había pasado realmente bien aquel día, yendo de compras por Port Angeles, y aunque se suponía que era un intento de alejarme un poco de mis preocupaciones, no lo consiguió mucho. Aún así, intenté disimular delante de Jake, que me estaba mirando, después de aparcar delante de mi casa.

- Muchas gracias, me lo he pasado realmente bien –le confesé, sonriente.

- Me alegro –respondió, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Fui a salir, pero él antes se apresuró a darme un suave beso en la mejilla. Le miré, haciendo una graciosa mueca, ya que él rió entre dientes.

- No puedo tener el privilegio de besarte en la mejilla, ¿al menos?

- Puede que tengas razón –volví a sonreír y añadí- hasta pronto, Jake.

- Adiós, Bella.

No me dirigí a casa con mucha prisa. No me apetecía mucho encararme con Edward, aunque bien sabía que algún día debería hacerlo. Recé para que mi madre estuviese en el comedor, viendo la televisión. Pero, desgraciadamente para mí, no estaba. En casos como aquellos era cuando odiaba su club de lectura. No escuché ningún otro ruido, y acaricié la posibilidad de que Edward no estuviese en casa. A lo mejor estaba con Tanya.

Rechiné los dientes ante aquel pensamiento y sacudí la cabeza, intentando no pensar en aquella posibilidad. Estaba abriendo la puerta de mi habitación, cuando escuché abrirse la de otra habitación detrás de mí, y la voz de Edward pronunciando mi nombre. Me giré, con gesto algo molesto.

- ¿Podemos hablar? -me preguntó.

Me fijé en que tenía el gesto realmente abatido. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y me suplicaban que aceptase. Y eso hice, ya que me resultaba imposible negarme. Asentí y entré en mi habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Él se apresuró a entrar detrás de mí y de cerrar la puerta solo entrar.

Dejé el bolso sobre la silla de delante del escritorio y me senté en ella. Edward se sentó en mi cama, con gesto algo incómodo. Esperé, sin decir nada, a que empezase a hablar.

- Siento lo de anoche –susurró, al fin- pero te juro que no fue mi culpa…

- Oh, por supuesto que no. Pero bien que te aprovechaste de la situación.

Él levantó su mirada del suelo para mirarme. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y el aspecto algo desconcertado.

- Yo no me aproveché de nada.

Solo te diste bien el lote con mi mejor amiga, pero nada más.

- ¿Aún la sigues considerando amiga tuya? –preguntó, incrédulo.

- No, ni mucho menos. Ten por seguro que no voy a dirigirle la palabra en lo que me quede de vida. Y lo mismo pensaba hacer contigo, ¿sabes?

Noté que aquello le había herido, y aunque noté algún que otro remordimiento por ello, de inmediato pensé en la noche anterior, viéndolos a los dos juntos, y la rabia se ocupó de quitarme aquel extraño sentimiento de culpa. Bella, tienes que escuchar lo que pasó…¡te juro que fue un accidente!

- ¡Os vi besándoos, Edward! –dije, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡y ninguno de los dos tenía intención de apartarse, por lo que pude ver! ¿Y dices que eso fue un accidente? ¡A mi no me lo pareció en absoluto!

- ¡Fue ella la que me besó, no al revés! ¡E intenté apartarme pero no me dejó!

- Y ahora me dirás que la apartaste, pero yo no lo llegué a ver, ¿verdad?

- Ahora, para mi vergüenza, estaba llorando de verdad. Sentía tristeza y rabia. Mucha rabia. ¿Cómo podía mentirme de esa manera?

- Sucedió así, lo creas o no.

Los dos nos habíamos levantado y nos estábamos observando, a una cierta distancia.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo creo! Tú y ella siempre os habéis llevado bien, ¿Por qué debería creerte? Ella es guapa.

- ¡Pero a mí no me gusta, es más, la aborrezco! Y si, me llevaba bien con ella al principio, pero solo hasta que vi lo increíblemente estúpida que es.

- Ya.

Bufó y cerró los ojos durante un breve instante. Permanecimos en silencio durante unos escasos minutos, y luego, me miró de nuevo, con una expresión seria y torturada, que muy a mi pesar, hizo que el corazón se me encogiera de forma desmesurada.

- Ya veo lo mucho que confías en mi –sonrió, pero su sonrisa para nada fue agradable- y también lo muy equivocado que estaba. Creía que me conocías mejor, Bella.

- Ahora es cuando te conozco bien –me crucé de brazos, como si así se me aliviase el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Se encogió de hombros, y se limitó a salir de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, no pude soportarlo más y me derrumbé sobre el suelo, recogiendo mis rodillas entre mis brazos. Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Quería creerle, pero no podía. Aquella imagen de Tanya y Edward besándose me martilleaba la mente sin parar.

Recordé el beso que compartimos Jake y yo la noche anterior. Un beso que no significó nada para mí, y me costó, pero así se lo dije al que era mi mejor amigo, que se limitó a asentir y a abrazarme. ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado en aquel momento sentir lo mismo que él sentía por mí! Pero muy a mi pesar, descubrí aquella noche que nunca había estado enamorada de él. Era un inmenso cariño lo que sentía por mi mejor amigo, no obstante, a quien de verdad amaba, era la persona equivocada.

* * *

**valeee! xD esto es muuy poco no? Ahora me matareis xDDD En mi defensa debo de decir que creia que era mas xDDDDDDDDDDD venga, mañana actualizo ;) prometido =)**

**gracias por los reviews *_* alegran el dia jajajajaja**

**Ah por cierto, puede que dentro de muy poco suba una historia Ed&Bella miaaa pero no es seguro xDDD**

**Un beso! Hasta mañana!**

_Aliena.G! :)_


	11. Pacto

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepúsculo-es , los personajes, a la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta fantástica historia.**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 9: Pacto**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde la discusión que mantuvimos Edward y yo. No habíamos cruzado ni una palabra, y los dos evitábamos a toda costa la compañía del otro. Mis padres lo notaron, por supuesto, pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Debieron suponer que estaríamos enfadados, aunque ni se podían imaginar el verdadero motivo. Sabían que mi relación con Jacob había terminado, pero no sabían la auténtica causa, y esperaba que nunca la supiesen.

Estaba en clase de Cálculo, intentando atender al profesor, en vano. La teoría que estaba explicando era bastante fácil, y ya la había explicado el día anterior, aunque ese día decía que era mejor repasarla para que no quedase ninguna duda al respecto sobre el tema.

Sentía la mirada de Tanya clavada en mí y en Edward todo el tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos a ella. Él no tan solo no le hablaba a ella, sino que tampoco a nadie más. Para ser más exactos, parecía estar allí solo en cuerpo presente. Tenía la mirada perdida y cuando alguien (que no fuese Tanya) respondía de forma automática y se volvía a sumir en un profundo silencio.

El profesor terminó la lección en el preciso instante en que el timbre anunciando el final de la clase sonó. Edward se levantó rápidamente y salió de clase. Suspiré, recogiendo mis cosas y lanzándolas de mala gana dentro de la mochila.

- Bella –dijo la voz de Rose a mis espaldas.

Me giré, con una mueca que no era otra cosa que un intento de sonrisa. Fue a hablar, pero miró de reojo a Tanya, que pilló la indirecta, levantándose y saliendo de la clase a grandes zancadas.

- ¿Vienes esta tarde con Alice, Angela y yo a tomar un café?

- Me encantaría.

Y allí estábamos, un par de horas más tarde, en nuestra usual cafetería.

- ¡A ponernos al día con nuestras cosas! –exclamó Alice, una vez nos hubimos sentado- Empezamos por Rose.

- Yo no tengo nada que contar. Solo que ayer hablé con Emmett –dijo, riendo.

- ¡Será caradura! Se supone que soy su hermana y no me llama.

- Pero yo soy su novia.

- ¡Mi cuñada!

Las dos rieron y yo desvié la mirada. Hasta hacía pocos días, yo también había sido la cuñada de Alice. Un dolor en el pecho me hizo recordar la discusión con Edward. Cada día que pasaba, más ganas tenía de hablar con él, arreglar las cosas…pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, recordaba con dolor su traición y siempre me quedaba callada.

- ¿Y tú que tal Angie? –le preguntó Rose.

- ¡Estoy saliendo con Ben! –exclamó, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Las tres la felicitamos, y la verdad es que me alegré mucho por ella. Desde hacía cuatro meses ella y Ben Cheney, el mismo que organizó la fiesta en su casa, habían estado coqueteando. Ya era hora de que se dijesen algo.

- ¡¿Y tú Bella? ¿Cómo va con Ed? –me preguntó Angela, una vez terminó de contarnos todos los detalles.

Bajé la mirada hacía la tacita de café que tenía delante de mí, parpadeando deprisa para no llorar. Vi por el rabillo del ojo la mirada preocupada de Alice y Rose, y un poco más tarde la de Angela, cuando susurré:

- Hemos roto.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Y eso porqué?

- Pregúntaselo a la simpática de Tanya –respondió Alice por mí.

La miré, frunciendo el ceño.

- Edward me contó lo que pasó aquella noche –me explicó, con una triste sonrisa- mi hermano nunca miente. No fue su culpa. Tanya se le enganchó y no podía quitársela de encima.

- Pero…no lo entiendo…¡ellos estaban bailando muy apegados y luego…!

- Unos chicos estaban empujando a Edward, y lo acercaban involuntariamente a Tanya, en una de esas ocasiones fue cuando…

Rose y Angela nos miraban a las dos alternativamente, algo perdidas, sobretodo Angela.

- Él te quiere, Bella. No sabes cuánto –continuó diciendo Alice, al ver que yo no decía nada- habla con él.

- De nuevo –añadió Rose, guiñándome un ojo.

Medio sonreí, sin nada de alegría. Angela me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Y tú también le quieres a él, ¿no es cierto?

- Con locura –dije, sin pensar.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

- ¡¿Pero que haces aquí, aún? ¡Ve a casa y habla con él! ¡Ahora! –me ordenó Alice.

Mis otras dos amigas asintieron, uniéndose a su orden.

- Gracias chicas –dije riendo mientras me levantaba, y nos abrazábamos, entre lágrimas- ¡no sé que haría sin vosotras!

- ¡A casa! –gritaron las tres a la vez.

Asentí y corrí hacia el Chevrolet, que me esperaba en la puerta. Subí y arranqué. Parecía que mi coche también tenía ganas de regresar a casa, ya que arrancó a la primera. Cuando llegué a casa, corrí hacia la habitación de Edward. Él, al verme entrar, se sorprendió enormemente, pero se apresuró a cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo y a levantarse.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo.

Edward enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bien, pues dime, ¿Qué quieres?

Respiré hondo varias veces, con la vista fija en el suelo, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos. Me sentía fatal por haber desconfiado así de él.

- Siento…lo que pasó el otro día.

Levanté la mirada, aterrorizada por lo que pudiera ver en sus ojos. Mantenía su expresión seria, pero vi un pequeño rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Fue mi culpa, al fin y al cabo –dijo- no debería haberle echo caso a Tanya. Debería haberme quedado contigo.

- ¡Sí, pero yo desconfié de ti! Y encima…-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al recordar el beso que me dio Jake y que yo acepté sin oponer resistencia.

Durante regresaba a casa, había pensado en él. Para mí no significó nada, y no le daba importancia. En cambio, el beso de Edward y Tanya, aunque él me había asegurado que no importaba, que había sido un accidente y él no había sentido nada, me hizo enfadar enormemente.

¿Qué diferencia había entonces entre esos dos besos? Ninguna. Los dos habían sido robados, y la otra persona no había sentido nada. Habían sido un accidente, como había dicho Edward. Él ahora debía saber también de mi beso con Jake, aunque no fuese intencionado, al menos por mi parte.

- ¿Encima? –me invitó a seguir Edward, aguardando la respuesta.

- Soy despreciable –sollocé, tapándome el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó, acercándose a mí para estrecharme entre sus brazos.

- Jake…me besó aquella noche.

Sentí como se tensaba, pero no dijo nada, seguramente esperando a que me explicara.

- Me estaba consolando…y entonces me abrazó y me besó. Pero…no sentí nada. No era como cuando tú me besas –me ruboricé al pronunciar la última frase, y escondí aún más el rostro en su pecho.

Edward suspiró y se separó un poco para poder observar mi rostro, que en aquellos instantes debería ser un mar de lágrimas.

- No eres despreciable, ni mucho menos –me acarició la mejilla, limpiando algunas lágrimas- eres la persona mas maravillosa que alguna vez haya conocido. No te culpo por ese beso…aunque me molesta –hizo una mueca, para luego añadir- supongo que me lo merezco.

- ¡No! ¡Fue Tanya la que te besó, tú no tuviste nada que…!

- Accedí a bailar con ella.

- Pero a regañadientes.

- Sí, eso sí –rió, y juntó su frente con la mía- pero eso no me quita nada de culpa.

- Edward, ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! La culpa aquí solo la tiene la _furcia_ de Tanya.

Rió aún más fuerte ante el adjetivo que empleé para describir a mi ex-mejor amiga.

- ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! –espeté, frunciendo los labios.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero no es propio de ti decir ese tipo de cosas.

Sonreí y me abracé más fuerte a él. ¿Significaba todo esto que habíamos echo las paces?

- Bella…

Levanté la mirada, algo preocupada por su tono de voz. Volvía a estar serio, y mi preocupación aumentó por ello.

- Me duele decir esto…pero creo que deberíamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso.

Fui a rebatirle, sin embargo él no había terminado de hablar:

- No estoy cortando contigo. Sólo es que han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo…creo que deberíamos cogernos las cosas con más calma, hasta que aclares tus ideas.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo…

- No entendía nada. ¿Qué tenía que aclarar? ¡Ya estaba todo solucionado! ¿O no?

.- No estás…del todo segura de todo esto. No dudo de tus sentimientos –me acarició el cabello con suavidad mientras hablaba- pero sin ir más lejos, el otro día desconfiaste de mí…no te estoy culpando…solo digo que deberíamos conocernos un poco más.

Tenía sentido lo que decía. Al fin y al cabo, ¿yo porqué me hice la idea equivocada, sin siquiera ir a exigirle una explicación? Porque no le conocía lo suficiente para saber que él nunca me traicionaría. Sin embargo, la idea de un descanso me era absolutamente reacia.

- ¡Pero yo confío en ti!

- Lo sé, créeme. Y también sé que un par de semanas intentando conocernos nos irá de perlas –dibujó mi media sonrisa preferida, intentando persuadirme.

- ¿Prometes que estaremos juntos?

- Lo prometo –dijo, besándome en la frente.

Me abrazó más fuerte y yo me apreté contra su pecho, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Odiaba haber aceptado, sin embargo, sabía que no tenía otra opción porque él tenía razón.

- Entonces…¿no podré besarte hasta que…?

Rió entre dientes, antes de responder:

- Podemos permitirnos algunos besos, digo yo –mientras decía eso, acercó sus labios a mi cuello, depositando un dulce beso en él.

- Esto parece un tipo de pacto –reí.

Levantó la mirada y me guiñó un ojo. Entonces escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse, y a mi madre gritar un alegre: _¡Ya __estoy __en __casa!_

Edward y yo nos separamos, y tras darle un casto beso en la mejilla, salí a recibir a mi madre.

* * *

**Este ha sido mas larguito no? ^^**

**Jajajajajajaja es que yo cuando vi publicado el caxito de ayer es que me rei sola xDD yo que me pensaba que seria largísimo…y me veo eso… aaiix que despiste el mio xDDD**

**Bueno, centrandonos en la historia, tengo que decir que el proximo sera el fin de la 1 parte, es decir, termina el intercambio en Forks ;)**

**Pero no os preocupeis, que queda mucha historia por delante ^^**

**Un beso!**

_Aliena.G!_


	12. ¿Despedida?

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es, y los personajes que aparecen son en su mayoría propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta fantastica historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: ¿Despedida?**

El resto de la semana la pasamos sin más incidentes. Edward volvía a mostrarse igual de atento, aunque recuperó su desquiciante ánimo de meterse conmigo de pasada; cuando se metía en mi coche, siempre decía lo mismo:

- La Chatarra necesita jubilarse.

Y tras decirlo demasiadas veces seguidas, pues terminaba con una buena palmada en el brazo o una buena colleja. Si no alcanzaba mi objetivo, cuando salía del coche iba tras él, para poder cumplir mi venganza. Esos casos eran un show. Angela, Alice y Rose reían cuando montábamos ese tipo de espectáculos, que a él le encantaban y yo aborrecía por completo. En varias ocasiones me hubiese enfadado lo suficiente para no hablarle, pero al sonreírme de esa manera que siempre me quitaba el aliento, hacía que mi enfado disminuyese hasta el punto de quedar hecho cenizas.

Tanya no volvió a juntarse con nuestro grupo. Tampoco la hubiésemos dejado. Por mi parte, me sentía fatal. Tanya había sido mi mejor amiga en los últimos tres años, y su traición me había afectado mucho. A veces lloraba por las noches, recordando los buenos momentos que vivimos junto a Angela en algunas ocasiones. Momentos que ahora quedaban demasiado lejos.

Edward notaba cuando esto había pasado. A pesar de que yo me lavaba bien los ojos antes de bajar, siempre notaba que había llorado y me daba un fuerte abrazo, que yo correspondía agradecida. El primer día que esto pasó, me preguntó el motivo, y cuando se lo dije, tan solo me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

- Llora todo lo que quieras –me susurró al oído- no tengas vergüenza por ello.

Algunas lágrimas más escaparon de mis ojos, y él dejó que le estropeara un poco el jersey con ellas. Después, para animarme, empezó a meterse conmigo y con mi precioso Chevrolet, de manera que al final terminé riéndome y olvidando mis penas con respecto a Tanya.

La relación entre Edward y yo, aunque a veces me mostrara esos gestos de afecto, se parecía más a la de dos buenos amigos que a lo que yo creía que éramos…más que amigos, pero no llegábamos a salir. ¿Íbamos a superar algún día esa barrera o nos quedaríamos ahí estancados? No es que no confiase en su palabra, pero temía que si continuásemos así, mis sentimientos hacía él cambiasen…

Aquello estaba pensando el sábado por la tarde, camino a La Push. Siempre iba a la reserva los sábados, y aún me quedaban seis días para pasar junto a Edward, y echaba de menos a mi mejor amigo. Jacob me recibió en su casa, con una gran sonrisa. Me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, dándome un abrazo de oso.

- ¡Jake…me ahogas!

- Lo siento –dijo, riendo.

Pasé y saludé a Billy, que aunque primero me dedicó una mirada un tanto furibunda, me sonrió. Ignoré tal mirada y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Vamos al garaje! –exclamó Jake, con entusiasmo.

Asentí y cogiéndome de la mano, me guió hasta uno de nuestros lugares favoritos.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto de su coche, con las piernas fuera de él y con las manos sujetándome la barbilla, mientras observaba a mi amigo terminar de arreglar una moto bastante vieja. Sonreí, al recordar como llamaba Edward a mi coche. _Chatarra_. Esa moto no se quedaba atrás.

- Espero que mi padre no te haya molestado –dijo de pronto Jake, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué?

- También me he fijado en como te miraba –suspiró mientras levantaba su vista hacia mi y añadió- lo siento.

- No te disculpes…es culpa mía al fin y al cabo.

- No es culpa tuya que te hayas enamorado de otro. Los sentimientos no se pueden controlar.

Le sonreí, agradecida.

- Gracias –quise levantarme para darle un abrazo, pero no lo tendría muy fácil, ya que él estaba agachado al lado de la moto, rodeado de herramientas.

Mejor le daba el abrazo después. Por como me miraba él, y por como me había mirado su padre, sabía que Jake lo estaba pasando mal. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo al respecto?

- ¿Cuándo se va? –preguntó de pronto.

- El viernes –suspiré.

- ¿Y cuando te vas allí?

- Nos lo dirán el jueves.

Se levantó, de improvisto, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. No era para nada alegre.

- Te voy a echar de menos cuando te vayas.

- ¡Si solo es un mes!

Torció el gesto y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo.

- Pero para mí es mucho.

Deduje que ese era aun buen momento para darle mi abrazo. Y no me equivoqué.

- Te llamaré siempre que pueda.

- Eso espero –rió contra mi pelo.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, abrazados, sin decir nada más. Pero como siempre, se tenía que sacar aquel tema tan delicado.

- ¿Habéis hecho las paces, entonces?

- Más o menos –intenté que el tema terminase ahí, pero Jake no se dio por vencido.

Tuve que explicarle la situación en la que nos encontrábamos Edward y yo, y mis dudas acerca de él. Vi una especie de remordimiento en sus ojos, cuando volví a mencionar que todo era por el estúpido beso de Tanya. Sin embargo, fue algo tan rápido, momentáneo, que creía haberlo imaginado.

Aquella noche mis padres habían salido a cenar con unos viejos amigos.

Pero yo no me quedaba sola con Edward en casa; mis amigas habían decidido venir a dormir a casa, para hacer una fiesta de pijamas. A Edward pareció molestarlo bastante aquello, pero dijo que tan pronto como terminásemos de ver la película que teníamos planeada para después de cenar, se encerraría en su habitación hasta el día siguiente, huyendo de la pedicura y de las sesiones de maquillaje a la que iba a someternos Alice.

Cuando llegué a casa mis padres estaban terminándose de arreglar. Edward estaba en su habitación y solo escuchó que estaba subiendo las escaleras salió a mi encuentro.

- Me ha llamado Rose.

- ¿Qué quería? –pregunté, esperanzada de que hubiesen decidido posponer la fiesta de pijamas.

- Decir que vendrán un poco más tarde. Se han ido a Port Angeles ha comprar algunos regalos.

- ¿Con Angela? –asintió- Tenía entendido que había quedado con Ben…

- Y lo ha hecho. Mis queridas hermana y cuñada se les han unido, aprovechando que ellos iban a Port Angeles.

No pude evitar reírme. Eso era algo típico de Rose y Alice.

- ¡Nos vamos! –anunció en ese momento mi madre, saliendo de su habitación.

Mi padre, desde el salón, profirió un pequeño grito de alegría. Renée le gritó algo muy poco bonito, y después me abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward. Aquello me hizo gracia. Mi madre ya le trataba igual que a un hijo.

- ¡No hagáis nada indebido, niños! –gritó, bajando por las escaleras.

Una vez se fueron, dejé el bolso en mi habitación y allí me estuve un buen rato leyendo, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora y bajé a la cocina, para preparar la cena. No noté que Edward me seguía, por lo que di un respingo cuando noté su respiración detrás de mí. Él rió entre dientes y yo le miré, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡No tiene gracia!

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí, niña asustadiza! Apuesto a que no puedes soportar las películas de terror.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –le espeté, haciéndome la ofendida.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura y me hizo girarme hacía él. Tenía su sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y eso me hizo adivinar que no tenía buenas intenciones.

- No me digas que te deje en paz, porque sabes que no lo voy a hacer.

Rió una vez más entre dientes y fue acercando su rostro al mío.

- Ed…

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y me sobresalté de nuevo. Edward resopló y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

- Lo siento –se separó de mí alejándose un par de pasos, rápidamente- no debería haberlo hecho…

El timbre insistió, y escuchamos la voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta que gritaba:

- ¡Bella, ábrenos o Rose derriba la puerta! ¡Y no nos hacemos cargo de los gastos que eso pueda ocasionar!

Corrí hacía la puerta, sin duda alguna de que Alice y Rosalie cumplirían su amenaza. Me encontré a mis tres amigas con una gran sonrisa, sobretodo el duendecillo que estaba al centro de Angela y Rose.

- ¿No estarías haciendo cosas poco respetables con mi hermano?

- ¡Alice, no seas malpensada!

Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada cuando vio que me había ruborizado. Me pregunté que habría pasado si el timbre no hubiese sonado.

- ¡Hola, chicas! –saludó Edward detrás de mí.

Alice pasó volando por mi lado para encarar a su hermano, mientras reía triunfante.

- ¿Sabes quién me ha llamado?

- ¿Otra vez? –dijo Edward, con tono cansado.

- ¡Sí! ¡Jazz me ha vuelto a llamar hoy! ¿no es genial?

- A mí también me ha llamado.

- Pero no te habrá dicho lo mismo que a mí.

Rosalie, Angela y yo nos miramos y decidimos ir a la cocina, a terminar de preparar la cena.

- En verdad, lo más importante que Jasper le ha dicho que no se olvide de traerle un regalo –nos confesó Rosalie, en un susurro.

Tanto Angela como yo reímos. La historia de amor de Alice era muy divertida, ya que siempre que su enamorado le llamaba ella iba corriendo a restregárselo a Edward, que le decía que no tenía posibilidades con él.

Después de cenar y de hablar sobre los regalos que habían comprado, decidimos lavar los platos para empezar a ver la película. Las chicas se apresuraron a ir a prepararlo todo al salón, mientras yo me quedaba lavando los platos. Edward se unió a mí, con una sonrisa.

- Puedo yo sola, no te preocupes.

- Quiero ayudarte –dijo, dando por zanjada la discusión.

Suspiré y continué con mi labor. Estuvimos unos minutos callados, hasta que me susurró:

- Bella, de verdad siento lo de antes…

- No pasa nada. Dijiste que los roces estaban permitidos.

Rió, asintiendo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, algo ruborizada.

Terminamos de lavar los platos y fuimos al encuentro de las chicas, que se habían acomodado en almohadones y cojines en el suelo y habían dejado el sofá libre.

Me senté en él despreocupadamente, hasta que vi que Edward se sentaba a mi lado, y es que no había más sitio. Fue entonces cuando percibí las miradas de mis amigas en nosotros, con una maliciosa sonrisa. ¡Habían planeado todo aquello para que Edward y yo tuviésemos el sofá para nosotros solos! No sabía si darles con un cojín o lanzarme sobre ellas y llenarlas de besos por dejarnos así.

Empezó la película que Edward había elegido de la colección de mi padre. Y entonces me di cuenta de mi error al dejar hacer…¡era una película de terror! Dirigí mi vista hacia él, intentando matarle con una sola mirada. Edward solo rió y se acercó a mi oído para murmurar:

- ¿Podrás aguantarla, niña asustadiza?

Asentí como un robot. Su risa aumentó y le ignoré, intentando concentrarme en la horrorosa película.

Nunca me sentí tan segura de mi misma, ni tan orgullosa. Estábamos a media película de _The Ring_ y aún no había gritado ni nada por el estilo. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma, y eso debió de notarse en mi expresión, ya que Edward me miró de reojo, riendo.

- ¿Y tú de que te ríes? -inquirí, en un susurro.

- ¿Has visto ya esta película?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Bien –se limitó a decir, aún aguantando la risa.

Iba a preguntarle que quería decir con eso, pero Alice nos mandó callar. Estuve concentrada en la película, y fue al final, cuando supe a que refería Edward. Cuando se encendió la televisión y apareció la niña, contuve el aliento, pero ya cuando salió de la televisión y empezó a gatear, proferí un grito y me escondí detrás del brazo de Edward, con los ojos bien cerrados. Escuché su risa, para luego susurrarme al oído:

- ¿Ya sabes de que me reía?

- ¡Cállate!

- Tranquila Bella, ya han cambiado de escena –me susurró, acariciándome el cabello con delicadeza.

- ¿De verdad? –pregunté en un balbuceo.

- Sí.

Abrí los ojos y miré lentamente hacia la pantalla.

Yo lo mataba.

La niña estaba en primer plano, aunque ya levantada. Grité aún más fuerte, lanzándome encima de Edward sin pensar siquiera lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Te odio! –le grité, pegándole con furia.

Ahora esa noche –y las siguientes también- tendría pesadillas por su culpa.

- Tu aceptaste ver la peli, monada.

Continué pegándole mientras él reía. Cuando se me pasó mi ataque de rabia y pánico, me percaté de la situación; estaba echada encima de Edward, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. Levanté la mirada hacia sus ojos, que me miraban intensamente. Me estremecí, y él sonrió, acercando sus labios a mi oído:

- ¿Tienes frío?

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza e intenté levantarme, pero me sujetó fuertemente por la cintura. Me ruboricé y volví a mirarle, suplicándole con la mirada que me dejase ir. Si mis amigas nos pillaban así, casi podía afirmar que me moriría de vergüenza.

- ¡Edward, suéltame! –le exigí en un susurro.

- ¿No estás a gusto?

- ¡Shh! –escuché decir otra vez a Alice, que no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla, al igual que Rose. Angela, por su parte, estaba con el rostro enterrado entre los cojines.

La película terminó, y yo respiré tranquila y aliviada sobre el pecho de Edward, que cuando Alice se levantó para encender las luces, me soltó con una sonrisa. Le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña y él rió. Después se levantó y dándonos las buenas noches, subió a su habitación. No se me pasó desapercibido el guiño que me dedicó, antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Mis amigas y yo recogimos los cojines y almohadas y subimos a mi habitación, donde los volvimos a colocar por todo el suelo delante de mi cama. Comentamos primero la película, mientras Alice nos hablaba de cómo ahora tenía que llamarnos alguien al teléfono.

Así estábamos cuando mi móvil sonó.

Las cuatro nos miramos, con el horror pintado en nuestras caras. Con lentitud, me acerqué a mi móvil y vi que era número privado. Respiré hondo y lo cogí, ante las atentas miradas de mis amigas, que estaban claramente asustadas, al igual que yo. Puse el altavoz y dije un tímido hola, para que me respondiesen en un susurro:

- Quedan siete días...

Grité y dejé mi móvil como si tuviera la peste. Mis amigas se taparon el rostro con las mantas y cojines, mientras yo miraba confundida el móvil. Aquella voz no era de niña.

Escuché una risita al otro lado de la línea, que reconocí al instante. Colgué y salí de la habitación a grandes zancadas hasta la habitación de Edward, que abrí sin pedir permiso. Lo encontré carcajeándose en su cama, con el móvil en la mano.

- ¡Te parecerá gracioso! –le grité, enfadada por el miedo que me había hecho pasar.

- No he dicho ninguna mentira –me dijo, una vez paró de reír.

- ¿Qué?

Se levantó y se acercó a mí, sonriendo tristemente.

- Quedan siete días para que regrese a Phoenix…-se miró el reloj y añadió- bueno, ahora ya seis.

Ante esto me quedé totalmente petrificada. ¿Seis? No pude evitar abrazarle fuertemente, con los ojos bien cerrados, para no llorar. Él me devolvió el abrazo, y así estuvimos hasta que escuchamos que Rosalie y Alice me llamaban. Me despedí de él, dándole de nuevo las buenas noches y un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Los siguientes días pasaron confusos.

No quería que se fueran, sobretodo Edward. Le iba a echar mucho de menos, e intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado. Mis amigas me aconsejaban que no le dejara marchar sin decirle antes lo que en verdad sentía por él. ¿Y qué era lo que sentía por él? Las últimas semanas habían sido tan y tan confusas, que en aquellos momentos mi cabeza era un hervidero, y no sabía que contestar a aquella pregunta con claridad.

Estábamos ya a jueves. El día antes de que se fueran. De que _él_ se fuera.

Nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio, escuchando la charla de los profesores sobre que los que se iban tendrían que acoger a las mismas personas que les habían acogido a ellos durante el siguiente mes de abril. Abrí los ojos de par en par y miré a Edward, que estaba sentado a mi lado. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, al entender aquello. Íbamos a estar un mes sin vernos. No comentamos nada del tema. Aún estaba haciéndome la idea de despedirme de él.

Aquella tarde decidimos ir a Port Angeles, a hacer la última excursión por las tiendas de allí, y así Rose, Alice y Edward podrían comprar los regalos que les faltaban. Cuando llegamos, las chicas propusieron ir enseguida ir a la tienda de ropa, pero Edward me pidió que le acompañase a una librería. Acepté, y le seguí.

- Tengo que hablar contigo antes de irme -dijo parándose de pronto y girándose para encararme, de forma que casi choqué contra él.

Mi corazón se detuvo ante esas palabras y su expresión. Una media sonrisa cruzó su rostro y cogiéndome la mano, me guió hasta un pequeño parque, en el que me hizo sentarme en un viejo banco.

- Bella, me gustaría saber si…puedo esperarte.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunté algo desconcertada.

Él rió entre dientes y apretó mi mano suavemente, antes de volver a sonreírme de esa manera que me dejaba sin respiración.

- Quiero saber si…aún sientes lo mismo por mí que hace dos semanas. En estos últimos días…te he encontrado algo distante conmigo –me miró a los ojos, por primera vez desde que le conocía con timidez, y añadió- ¿fue por lo que te propuse? Porque…

Le puse un dedo en los labios, con una mirada alentadora posada en sus ojos verdes, que reflejaban temor por mi respuesta.

- Edward, yo te quiero –su rostro se iluminó con un amplia sonrisa, pero yo aún no había terminado de hablar- pero no sé…no tengo claro…¡estoy tan confundida!

Enterré el rostro entre mis manos, ahogando las lágrimas. Mis siempre traicioneras lágrimas. Noté como me abrazaba y me atraía a su pecho, con un suspiro.

- Ven mañana a despedirnos. Nos tenemos que ir con tren, yo te esperaré. Si no vienes, entenderé que tú respuesta ha sido negativa.

Asentí, aún sin poder mirarle a los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? La estación estaba en Seattle, y ellos iban hacia allí con autobús. Tendría que salir bastante temprano para conseguir llegar a tiempo, además de que tendría que perderme un día entero de instituto. El último día junto a Edward, Alice y Rosalie fue estupendo.

Fuimos de compras, riéndonos y bromeando, mientras recordábamos aquel último mes con grandes sonrisas y alguna que otra lágrima cuando tuve que despedirme de Alice y Rose cuando llegamos a Forks.

- ¿No podré despedirte aquí? –le pregunté a Edward, mientras subíamos las escaleras.

- No, yo salgo antes hacia el instituto.

- ¡Pero irás a pie!

- No, tú padre me llevará. Es muy temprano, no quiero molestarte.

Asentí, girándome para ir a mi habitación, pero me cogió por la muñeca, volviéndome hacia él.

- Mi tren sale a las tres de la tarde –dibujó una sonrisa torcida, para nada alegre, y prosiguió- pero lo he estado pensado, y creo que será mejor que no vengas.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté, incrédula por sus palabras- ¡Edward pensaba ir!

- Bella…-me miró directamente a los ojos, con dolor pintado en ellos- tu sitio está aquí. Luego nos volveremos a ver en Phoenix…pero, ¿realmente estás dispuesta a dejar esto? Eras tan feliz antes de que yo llegase que…

- ¡No digas tonterías! –me abracé a él, como si así evitase que dejara de sentir lo que él sentía- Edward, fuiste tú el que te reíste ante las palabras de no poder mantener una relación a distancia, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero tú no estás del todo segura…-me acarició una mejilla, haciéndome levantar el rostro hacia él y luego besándome la frente.

Iba a añadir algo más, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y entró en su habitación, dejándome allí plantada. Insistí en hablar con él, llamando a su puerta, pero se resistió. Al fin, me di por vencida.

- ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le hacía caso y me quedaba en Forks? ¿O iba a verle a la estación? Con estas dudas me dormí.

En algún momento, soñé que los cálidos labios de Edward se posaban encima de los míos…pero solo fue un sueño. Lo supe cuando desperté, al escuchar un sonido irritante, que resultó ser el timbre de la puerta.

Miré mi reloj y me quedé de piedra. Eran las siete y media de la mañana. Corrí hacia la habitación de Edward, pero él ya se había ido, sin despedirse siquiera de mí. Notaba como las lágrimas caían sin parar por mi rostro, y solo el timbre de la puerta me sacó de aquel trance. Corrí y abrí la puerta, secándome las lágrimas con la manga del pijama. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme allí a Jacob.

- ¡Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se ha ido ya, ¿verdad?

Asentí, aún llorando. Él me abrazó, y cuando conseguí calmarme un poco, se separó de mí, para mirarme a los ojos.

- Vístete, deprisa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hazme caso.

Asentí y corrí escaleras arriba. De camino me encontré a mi madre, terminada de levantar. Le expliqué que abajo estaba Jake, y quedó tan extrañada como yo. Me vestí rápidamente con lo primero que encontré y bajé de nuevo. Jake estaba hablando seriamente con mi madre, que asentía.

- ¿Me vas a explicar que haces aquí?

- Claro, vengo a llevarte a Seattle.

- ¿Cómo?

- Venga, Bella cariño, no hay tiempo –me apuró mi madre.

No entendía nada. Solo que en pocos segundos estaba dentro del coche de Jake, camino a Seattle.

- Con tú coche no llegaríamos a tiempo –me explicó, con una sonrisa.

_Con la Chatarra_, recordé como llamaba Edward a mi coche.

- Tú le quieres Bella. Debí haberlo aceptado.

- ¿Qué?

Suspiró y empezó a explicarme algo que nunca se me hubiese ocurrido. Él y Tanya planearon lo ocurrido la noche de la fiesta, para separarnos a mi y a Edward. No pude evitar enfadarme, pero Jake me explicó que se arrepentía, y que por ello había venido a buscarme para llevarme a Seattle. Había llamado a Tanya para preguntarle el plan que tenían los de intercambio.

- Jake…

- Solo espero que me perdones algún día, Bells.

Y claro que lo hice. Al fin y al cabo, ahora me estaba llevando a encontrarme con Edward. Llegamos a Seattle a las dos y media, y para mi desgracia, había un gran atasco.

- No llegaremos a tiempo…-murmuraba.

- Claro que sí –intentó tranquilizarme Jake.

Para cuando llegamos a la estación, ya eran las tres menos cinco. Corrí entre la multitud de gente, después de bajarme del coche, con la esperanza de ver una cabeza cobriza entre la multitud…pero cuando llegué al andén correspondiente, mi mundo se vino abajo.

El tren estaba saliendo a toda prisa.

No había llegado a tiempo.

Y fue en aquel instante, cuando me di cuenta de que había perdido al único hombre al que de verdad había amado en toda mi vida. Más que a nadie en el mundo. El único que de verdad había echo palpitar mi corazón con su sonrisa, y hacer que me estremeciese con un solo beso. Me dejé caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, llorando amargamente. ¿Por qué no había podido decírselo el día anterior, cuando me abrazó? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida?

Ahora, aunque le llamase, ya no habría solución…¿o sí? Pensé en mi intercambio, el que me correspondía a mí.

- ¡Bells! –escuché a Jake gritar a mi espalda.

Me giré, limpiándome las lágrimas.

- Siento que no hayas llegado a tiempo, cielo –me dijo, con gesto abatido.

- No te preocupes. Solucionaré esto.

- ¿Cómo?

- Le haré ver que le amo.

- Pero él ya se ha…

- Ido, sí. Pero le veré dentro de un mes. Voy a luchar. No dejaré que la distancia sea un impedimento para nosotros.

Jacob sonrió y me dio un abrazo, alentándome y apoyándome en mi decisión. Y solo sonreí, aunque mis ojos aún estaban llenos de lágrimas. Entonces, mi móvil vibró. Lo miré y vi que había recibido un mensaje de Edward, que abrí al instante:

_No nos hemos despedido, pero no importa,_

_con un hasta luego me basta._

_Al fin y al cabo, en un mes volveré a verte._

_Te quiero._

Al leerlo, una gran sonrisa ocupó mi rostro.

- ¿Bella? –preguntó mi mejor amigo a mi lado.

- Lo conseguiré –respondí, releyendo el mensaje.

Jake me cogió la mano, y me guió entre la multitud, para regresar a Forks.

* * *

holaaa! :)

no la tomeis con el pobre Jake xDDDDD aqui la mala de la historia es Tanya...o no? 8)

bueno, termino la primera parte del intercambio, pero no os preocupeis, que enseguida llega la segunda jejejejeje

muchisimas gracias por los reviews *___* bienvenidas las nuevas y gracias tambien a todos los favoritos y alertas x3

me alegro de que la historia guste =)

Ah! He subido una historia nueva, no aun no es de mi autoria! xD el link esta en mi perfil, y se llama **Amnesica **^^

Y otra cosilla, para las que leisteis **For the first time**: la secuela esta en marcha, es mas, Elenya esta subiendola en un foro (que no es el de Crepusculo, aviso) si alguien quiere leerla, porque yo aun tardare en subirla aqui, pues que me envie un MP y yo le doy la direccion ;)

me despido hasta el proximo capi ^^

un beso!!


	13. Intercambio a Phoenix

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esta historia me pertenece. La idea es de Elenya_CS del foro de Crepúsculo-es y los personajes en su mayoría de Meyer =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Intercambio a Phoenix**

_**POV BELLA**_

Puse mi equipaje en el maletero del Chevrolet y sonreí satisfecha cuando lo cerré.

- Bella, cariño, ¿lo tienes todo listo? –me preguntó mi madre que estaba a mi lado.

- Sí, mamá.

Me abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Riendo, le di unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¡Que no me voy de casa para siempre! Te llamaré cada día, te lo prometo, y antes de que te des cuenta, ya estaré aquí.

Renée asintió y se separó de mí, aún limpiándose las lágrimas. Mi padre se acercó por detrás y tras abrazarme también y darme un beso en la frente, me sonrió y me deseó suerte en el intercambio. Me despedí de ellos y subí al coche, entusiasmada.

Cuando llegué al instituto donde estaba el autobús que nos llevaría al aeropuerto de Seattle, aún faltaba la mitad de la gente. Angela estaba ya allí, tan puntual como siempre.

- ¡Bells! –gritó mi amiga, cuando me vio salir del coche.

Vino corriendo hacia mí, mientras yo sacaba mis maletas del Chevrolet. Le dediqué una sonrisa, mientras ponía la maleta en el suelo y me aseguraba de haber cerrado bien mi coche. Angela me abrazó cuando llegó a mi lado. No hacía falta adivinar lo nerviosa que estaba, era algo evidente.

- ¡Angie, tranquilízate! –le dije, cogiéndola por los hombros y zarandeándola suavemente, mientras las dos reíamos.

- Lo siento. Deberías estar más nerviosa tú que yo.

- Ahora no…pero sé que cuando baje del avión tendrás que sujetarme, creo que mis piernas no me responderán.

Las dos reímos mientras subíamos al autobús y nos acomodábamos en los asientos.

El viaje hacia Seattle fue tranquilo. Al haber madrugado tanto, todos lo aprovechamos para dormir. Sin embargo, para cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, ya estábamos todos bien despiertos y bastante nerviosos.

Tanya intentó acercarse a charlar con Angela y conmigo, pero las dos la ignoramos por completo. Después de que Jake me confesase que ella le llamó y estuvo insistiendo hasta que él aceptó con lo del estúpido plan para que Edward y yo nos separásemos, intentaba evitarla, pero no porque estaba enfadada, sino porque no quería darle la buena bofetada que se merecía, más que nada, porque si hacia eso lo más probable es que me castigaran y afectaría en algo al intercambio. Bien claro que nos lo dejaron los profesores; nada de peleas.

Esperando para subir al avión, recibí un mensaje de Jake:

_ Sé que ya nos despedimos ayer, pero Leah _

_ me ha __dicho que te despida de su parte._

_¡Cuando llegues llama!_

Reí cuando leí lo de Leah. Estaban saliendo desde hacía una semana, y ella ya me había "perdonado"que hubiese salido con Jake los dos meses anteriores. Me alegraba mucho por ellos. Los dos se querían y hacían una pareja estupenda.

Le devolví el mensaje, diciéndole que no se preocupase, que sería el segundo en saber que había llegado sana y salva, porque antes iban mis padres. Enviando el mensaje, me acordé de aquel que me envió Edward antes de irse, y también de todos los que me había enviado durante aquel último mes en el que habíamos estado separados. No nos habíamos llamado. El porqué, no lo sé. Solo nos habíamos enviado mensajes. Cada noche, sin falta, él me enviaba uno dándome las buenas noches seguido de un "te quiero". Cuando faltaban siete días para que fuese a Phoenix, antes del "te quiero" me ponía el número de días que faltaba. En el primero que me envió con estas características, escribió:

_Buenas noches, ¡solo faltan siete días para que vengas!_

_Te quiero_.

Eran simples, pero a mi me bastaban.

Subimos al avión y ya empecé a impacientarme. En unas pocas horas, podría volver a abrazarle. Angela me estuvo entreteniendo todo el rato. A pesar de que a mí me había tocado el asiento al lado de la ventanilla, esta era lo que menos miraba.

- ¡Tengo unas ganas de ver a Alice! ¡Dice que mañana nos tiene que llevar de compras!

- Sí, eso me dijo a mi también –le respondí, fingiendo cansancio al imaginarme el día siguiente, y mi amiga rió.

Con Alice y Rose si que había hablado por teléfono, casi a diario también. Cuando no era una la que me llamaba, era la otra. Rosalie me decía si podía matar a Tanya por el camino para así no tener que aguantarla. Alice estaba entusiasmada cuando hablaba conmigo y me decía que había hecho progresos con Jasper. Y también me hablaba de su hermano. Decía que se pasaba gran parte del día en silencio, y solo respondía para lo necesario. Todos estaban impacientes de que yo fuese y así se le pasase la depresión. Cuando llegamos a Phoenix, yo estaba casi saltando en mi asiento.

- ¡Bella, tranquilízate! –repitió Angela mis palabras, riendo y sujetándome por los hombros al igual que había hecho yo antes con ella. Las dos reímos y respiré hondo.

El avión aterrizó y cuando abrieron las puertas, todo el mundo se echó hacia la puerta, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Angela y yo nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, sabiendo que nada conseguiríamos saliendo a la carrera. Bajamos y cogimos nuestras maletas, que salieron de las primeras. Antes de salir, los profesores nos reunieron, para decirnos que nos verían en el instituto y que para cuando regresásemos a Forks teníamos que tener hecho un trabajo sobre nuestra experiencia en Phoenix, que haríamos durante una clase de Tutoría que tendríamos con ellos. Nos dieron nuestro horario de clases y luego nos dejaron irnos. Estaba temblando como un flan, y Angela me cogió la mano libre, sonriéndome.

Cogí aún más fuerte la correa de mi maleta, y salimos por fin. Delante de nosotras había muchísima gente. Escuchaba a nuestros compañeros gritar el nombre de aquellos que iban a acogerlos, con gran alegría.

- ¡Alice! –escuché entonces gritar a Angela a mi lado, y echó a correr hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña hermana de Edward.

Vi a Angela correr hacia nuestra amiga y abrazarla. Entonces, me fijé en los ojos verdes, que estaban al lado de Alice, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

* * *

_**POV EDWARD**_

Alice fue la primera en levantarse. A las siete de la mañana iba corriendo por el pasillo, gritando que teníamos que levantarnos para organizarlo todo. Cuando me despertó, solo quise volverme a dormir. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y la nariz congestionada. Sin embargo, de inmediato recordé que día era. Estábamos a 1 de abril, el día que venían los alumnos de intercambio. Hoy volvería a ver a Bella. Me levanté y me metí en mi cuarto de baño para darme una buena ducha caliente. Al salir, me vestí rápidamente y bajé a la cocina.

Mi madre estaba sirviendo el desayuno, mi padre estaba pegando cabezazos, sin duda aún dormido. Mis hermanos aún no habían bajado. Mientras desayunábamos, mis padres estuvieron en silencio, hasta que se escuchó una pelea desde el piso de arriba: mi hermana pequeña intentando despertar a mi hermano mayor.

Al cabo de media hora, mi madre me pidió que subiera a parar la pelea. Miré antes de subir a mis padres y no pude evitar reírme. Los dos parecían más muertos que vivos. Entré en la habitación de Emmett, quien tenía la cabeza debajo de su almohadón, mientras Alice, aún en pijama, daba saltos en su cama diciéndole que se levantara.

- ¡Vamos, déjame dormir media hora más, enana! –gritaba mi hermano desde debajo del almohadón.

- ¡No, levántate, venga! ¡No quiero llegar tarde al aeropuerto!

- Alice, aún quedan cinco horas para que lleguen –intervine.

Mi hermana notó mi congestión y frunció el ceño, mientras se acercaba a mí.

- ¿No…no estarás enfermo? –me preguntó, poniéndose de puntillas para poder tocarme la frente y medirme la temperatura.

- No.

Hizo una mueca y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Gracias, Eddie –dijo mi hermano, entre balbuceos. Ya casi podía afirmar que estaba dormido de nuevo.

Alice regresó y me sacó de la habitación de Emmett de un tirón y me llevó a la mía, haciendo que me sentase en mi cama.. Llevaba con ella el termómetro, que me hizo poner sin poder rechistar. Al cabo de tres minutos, miró el resultado.

- ¡Tienes 38 de fiebre!

- ¿Y?

- Que hoy no sales de casa, hermanito.

- ¡Eso ni en broma! –repliqué, enfadado.

Quería ir a recibir a Bella. No iba a quedarme en casa.

- No te conviene salir de casa con fiebre. Tranquilo, nosotros te la traeremos sana y salva.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Nuestra madre entró en la habitación, con un bostezo. Alice se apresuró a informarle de que tenía fiebre y que me convendría quedarme en casa, a lo que nuestra madre estuvo de acuerdo.

- ¡Quiero ir a recibir a Bella! ¡No me pienso quedar en casa, me encuentro bien!

- Edward, tienes 38 de fiebre –dijo Alice- es imposible que te encuentres bien.

- Pues lo estoy.

Mi hermana pequeña resopló y mi madre rió.

- Haz lo que quieras. Pero deberías quedarte en casa, hijo.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación. Sabía que por más que se negase, yo terminaría yendo al aeropuerto, así que no tenía otra elección que dejarme hacer. Alice aún no se dio por vencida. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó hacerme acostar de nuevo.

- ¡Alice, estoy bien! Cuando regrese con Bella si quieres me vuelvo a acostar, pero déjame ir a por ella.

Mi hermana finalmente se rindió y tras darme un beso en la frente salió casi bailando por la puerta. Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre mi cama, con más ganas que nunca de que fuese ya la hora de ir a por Bella. No había cosa más que ansiase que abrazarla y besarla. La había echado tanto de menos durante aquel mes, que creía que me volvería loco, incluso estuve a punto de coger el primer avión que hubiese e ir a verla a Forks. Pero sabía que aquello era demasiado desesperado, así que aguanté, y al fin llegó el esperado día.

Tres horas más tarde, nuestros padres ya se habían ido a trabajar, Emmett ya se había levantado y se había ido a la universidad y Alice estaba tan impaciente que no paraba de dar saltitos de un lado para otro. Vino y me tomó de nuevo la temperatura. Después de haberme tomado la medicina, me había bajado un poco.

- ¡Vamos! –gritó de pronto, apareciendo por la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¿Ya? Aún faltan dos horas, Alice.

- Pero, ¿y si el avión se adelanta? ¿Y si hay tanta gente que Bella y Angela no nos ven? ¡No! Tenemos que irnos ya.

- Vale, vale.

Me levanté, sin admitir que también estaba impaciente por estar en el aeropuerto. Cogí las llaves de mi precioso Volvo, y me dirigí al garaje, seguido de Alice.

- Debería conducir yo –me dijo mi hermana.- no es muy buena idea que conduzcas con fiebre.

- Está bien…

Aunque no me gustaba dejar el control de mi Volvo a los demás, en este caso sabía que no tenía otra opción, porque mi hermana tenía razón. Pensé en lo poco que me quedaba para volverme a reunir con ella. Tan solo un par de horas, y podría volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. Una sonrisa tonta me ocupó mi rostro al pensarlo, y no se me pasó desapercibida la mirada que me dirigió mi querida hermanita.

- No digas nada, _niña sabelotodo_.

- Oh, Eddie está nervioso –rió Alice.

- ¡Cállate!

El apodo de _niña sabelotodo_ venía por el coeficiente intelectual de Alice. Ella era un año menor que yo, pero en su primer año de párvulos la adelantaron un año. Desde entonces siempre habíamos ido a la misma clase.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, y vimos que ya había compañeros nuestros que ya estaban allí. Era viernes, y nos habían dado el día de instituto libre, para que pudiésemos acoger a los de intercambio, ya que llegaban a media mañana. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos, mirando a nuestro alrededor. Al poco rato llamó Rosalie, preguntando dónde estábamos. Cuando nos encontró, vino casi corriendo, diciendo que estaba impaciente por volver a Bella y a Angela y que esperaba que Bella le hubiese hecho caso y hubiese matado a Tanya de camino.

- ¿Has hablado con ella?

- ¡Por supuesto! Día sí, día no –frunció el ceño y añadió- ¿tú no?

- El muy tonto sólo le enviaba mensajes –respondió Alice por mí.

Desvié la mirada, mientras las dos me recriminaban ese hecho. No es que no quisiera hablar con Bella. Es que sabía que si la llamaba no podría evitar disculparme, y quería hacerlo cara a cara. Rosalie también me riñó por haber asistido con fiebre, pero terminó disculpándome, diciendo que le parecía muy bonito que aunque estuviese enfermo, fuese a recibir a mi amada.

Al fin llegó la hora, y todos nos reunimos alrededor de la puerta por la que saldrían los de intercambio. Tardaron un poco, pero lentamente fueron saliendo. Fui testigo de bienvenidas y abrazos, pero mi vista no se despegó de la puerta por donde tenía que salir Bella.

- Oh, mierda, ahí está Tanya –murmuró Rose.

Alice y yo la miramos. Tenía una mueca que nos hizo reír. Intenté no mirar a Tanya, aunque sentía su vista en mí.

- ¡Alice! –gritó la voz familiar de Angela.

Levanté la vista y la vi abrazando a mi hermana, que reía. Entonces, miré hacia la puerta, con el corazón en un puño, y entonces, me volví a encontrar con aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto había añorado.

* * *

**_POV BELLA_**

No se cómo ocurrió, pero de repente me encontraba en brazos de Edward, y no era ningún sueño. Hundí la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aspirando el dulce aroma que él desprendía y que tanto había echado de menos. Edward enterró el rostro en mi cabello, con un suspiro.

- No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos…-me susurró al oído.

Me estremecí, cuando escuché de nuevo su voz. Sonreí y me apreté aún más contra él.

- Siento no haber llegado a tiempo cuando te fuiste…

- No, perdóname a mí por no haberme despedido como debía…

Le miré, frunciendo el ceño. Él me dirigió su típica sonrisa torcida que siempre me hacía palpitar el corazón de manera desenfrenada, y fue a decir algo, pero la voz de Alice desde detrás le interrumpió:

- ¡Edward, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero yo también quiero saludar a Bella!

Él rió y me dio un beso en la frente, donde noté un suave cosquilleo.

- Ve o creo que será mi final.

Reí, pero cuando me separé me quedé con una de sus manos. No quería distanciarme ni un centímetro.

- ¡Bella! –me saludó Alice, dándome un fuerte abrazo- ¡Te he echado de menos! Aunque… –se separó con una débil risita- creo que mi hermanito más.

- ¡Alice! –le regañó Edward, a mi lado.

- Solo digo la verdad –respondió ella, con tono inocente.

No pude evitar reír ante aquello. También había añorado sus constantes discusiones. Edward cogió mis maletas, pese a mis protestas, y así, los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia su coche.

- ¿Y Rose? –pregunté, mientras atravesábamos el aeropuerto.

- Se fue con Tanya. Vendrá en un rato a casa –me respondió Alice, guiñándome un ojo.

- Conociendo a Rosalie, espero que no intente clavarle ningún cuchillo –rió Angela.

- Pues yo espero que lo intente y salga victoriosa –le respondió Edward, con la voz algo congestionada.

Las tres reímos, y entonces me di cuenta de lo mal que sonaba su voz. Antes, a causa del nerviosismo no me había percatado. Su frente estaba perlada con sudor, y su rostro tenía un tono rosado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunté, preocupada.

Me envió una dulce sonrisa, y dio un apretón a nuestras manos.

- Perfectamente.

- ¿Seguro? –insistí con desconfianza.

- Seguro.

- No es verdad –intervino Alice.

- Hermanita querida, ¿podrás algún día meterte en tus asuntos?

- Me pides un imposible –rió el pequeño duende.

- ¿Qué le pasa, Alice? –le pregunté.

- Esta mañana tenía 38 de fiebre.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Me giré de nuevo hacía Edward, con furia.

- ¡¿Y por qué has venido, si estás enfermo?! ¡Deberías haberte quedado en casa! –le recriminé.

Resopló y miró a su hermana, para decirle:

- Muchas gracias, hermanita.

Ella le sacó la lengua, pero yo no había terminado. ¿Es que estaba loco?

- Edward, respóndeme por favor.

- Quería venir a recogerte –respondió al fin, encogiéndose de hombros- no me despedí, y quería compensarlo de alguna manera.

Me paré en seco, arrastrándolo a él. Angela también paró, pero Alice la hizo continuar el camino hacia el coche. Aún en mi mundo, sonreí cálidamente y le acaricié la mejilla. Él cerró los ojos un segundo ante el tacto.

- No tengo que perdonarte nada.

- Me despedí con un beso que ni siquiera notaste y con un mensaje, creo que si te debo una disculpa.

- ¿Un beso? –repetí, recordando aquel sueño que tuve.

_Entonces, ¿aquel beso fue real?_

- Mientras dormías…-susurró, avergonzado.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia y me puse de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los míos.

- Ahora me has recibido con un beso –le guiñé un ojo, y él sonrió- ya está todo solucionado.

Me cogió por la cintura, dejando mis maletas a un lado y unió sus labios con los míos, uniéndolos con un intenso beso, que los dos habíamos estado esperando desde la última vez que nos vimos. Cuando se separó de mí, una gran sonrisa adornaba su perfecto rostro. Una sonrisa que se me apegó a mí. Los dos, de nuevo con nuestras manos entrelazadas, nos dirigimos hacia su coche.

- ¿Ese es el famoso Volvo? –pregunté, señalando con el dedo índice un flameante coche plateado.

- Exacto. Nada que ver con tu Chatarra.

- No, mi Chatarra es mucho mejor –dije con orgullo.

- Aún te falta probar el Volvo –me guiñó un ojo y yo me ruboricé, pero no aparté la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

- No cambiaré de idea –pude decir.

- Oh, ya lo veremos. Al menos ya no tendré que ir a 80 como máximo. Y tampoco tendré que desgraciarme la vista con la Chatarrilla…

- No cantes victoria, campeón –le avisé.

El me miró, arqueando una ceja y poniendo mis maletas en el maletero del Volvo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te tengo preparada una sorpresita.

- ¿Tengo que tener miedo?

- En absoluto –sonreí, maliciosamente.

Edward simuló un estremecimiento de horror que me hizo reír. Los dos subimos al coche y me di cuenta de que Alice era la que conducía y Angela iba delante. Edward se deslizó en el asiento de detrás conmigo. Me acurruqué contra su pecho y él pasó un brazo a mi alrededor. Suspiré, feliz.

Todo en aquel momento era perfecto.

* * *

Gracias a todas por los reviews!! Creo que ha habido un record!! jajajajajaj estoy super feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz! xD

Dije en el capi anterior que habia un capi intermedio...bueno lo he quitado...xD bueno, yo no, Elenya, que le dije toda feliz que iba a subirlo y me dice: NO!!! QUE NECESITA RETOQUES!! y yo: ah vale xD

si algun dia esta ya "presentable" lo subire xDDDDDDD

espero que os haya gustado el reencuentro *___*

un beso y hasta el siguiente cap!


	14. Volver a empezar

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia no me pertenece. La idea es de Elenya_CS y los personajes en su mayoría de Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Volver a empezar**

La casa –o mejor dicho mansión- de los Cullen era impresionante. Tenía un amplio y precioso jardín en la entrada. La fachada de la casa era blanca, con grandes y yo ahogamos un grito cuando la vimos, y Alice y Edward rieron por la impresión que nos causó su hogar.

- Es bonita, ¿eh? –nos preguntó la conductora del Volvo.

Mi amiga y yo asentimos, aún boquiabiertas por la primera impresión. Mi casa no llegaría a ser ni la mitad de grande que esa.

Edward se ofreció de nuevo a llevar mis maletas, pero me opuse. Lo que él necesitaba en aquellos momentos era ir a acostarse y dormir. Así se lo dije, pero no me escuchó, y cargó con mis maletas hasta una habitación, totalmente arreglada.

- ¿Te ayudo a desempacar? –me preguntó, dulcemente.

- No, ve y acuéstate –le ordené, con una sonrisa. Resopló, pero gracias a Dios me hizo caso.

Salió de mi nueva habitación, no sin antes darme un cálido beso en la frente. Me quedé observándolo, anonada, hasta que desapareció en la habitación de enfrente. Me alegré de que su habitación no estuviese lejos de la mía.

Alice y Angela subieron en aquel instante por las escaleras, arrastrando las maletas de la segunda. Me apresuré a ir a ayudarlas, y escuché a Alice mascullar:

- Tendré que proponer a mi padre que instale un ascensor.

Angela y yo reímos por su ocurrencia.

La habitación de Alice estaba al lado de la de Edward, y la de Angela al lado de la mía. Alice me explicó que al otro lado del pasillo se encontraban las de Emmett, sus padres y el despacho de su padre. Esas habitaciones y las nuestras estaban separadas por el hueco de la escalera.

Desempacamos nuestras cosas con la ayuda de Alice, que iba y venía de una habitación a la otra sin parar, emocionada. Después de llamar a mis padres y de comunicarles que había llegado sana y salva, bajamos al salón a charlar un rato. Antes de hacerlo sentí el impulso de ir a ver como estaba Edward, pero me contuve. Posiblemente estaba dormido, y no tenía ganas de despertarle, así que bajé a ver donde se habían metido Angela y Alice.

El salón era grandísimo. Había un gran mueble de estilo clásico en el que se encontraba una enrome televisión de pantalla plana. Delante, había una gran alfombra redonda de color rojo, y después un sofá de cuero negro enrome en el que estaba segura de que cabrían cuatro personas sin problema y ambos lados de la alfombra, habían dos sillones a juego con el sofá. En un rincón de la habitación, había un precioso piano de cola.

Alice, que entraba junto a Angela en aquel momento, rió entre dientes cuando vio que examinaba el piano y la miré enarcando una ceja, pero no me dio ninguna explicación. Nos acomodamos en el gran sofá, quitándonos antes las zapatillas y empezamos a contarle a Alice nuestro viaje desde Forks. Llevábamos un rato, cuando su móvil sonó. Ella lo cogió, sin muchas ganas, pero cuando leyó el nombre en la pantallita, una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y lo cogió, no sin antes enviarnos una mirada de disculpa por la interrupción.

- ¡Hola! –saludó.

Angela y yo nos miramos, adivinando quién sería la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Por supuesto! Rose quería venir dentro de un rato, y Bella y Angela estarán encantadas de conocerte.

Escuchó la respuesta y ella rió de aquella manera tan musical propia en ella.

- Claro, también les gustará conocer a Emmett.

Otra vez hubo una pausa por la respuesta y al fin Alice dijo:

- Bien, nos vemos dentro de un rato, ¡hasta luego Jazz!

Angela y yo le enviamos una mirada significativa cuando colgó y de inmediato se sonrojó hasta la coronilla.

- Pues…bueno…ya lo habréis…deducido…

- ¿El qué? –pregunté, solo por divertirme un poco a su costa.

Su sonrojó aumentó, y al fin respondió:

- ¡Jasper vendrá dentro de un rato!

Angela y yo estallamos en carcajadas a causa de ello y Alice, aunque se molestó en un principio, terminó por reír también.

- ¿Qué hace tanta gracia? –preguntó la voz de Edward a nuestras espaldas.

Las tres nos giramos y nos los encontramos de brazos cruzados, con una preciosa medio sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo, hermanito? –le reprendió Alice- ¡estás enfermo y tienes que reposar!

- No puedo dormir estando esta preciosa dama aquí –respondió, acercándose a mí y cogiendo mi mano para depositar un beso en ella.

Me sonrojé y esta vez fue Alice la que se rió de mí, junto a Angela.

- Edward deberías descansar…-le aconsejé.

- Estoy mucho mejor –dijo, sentándose a mi lado y pasándome un brazo por los hombros- traed el termómetro si no me creéis.

Le sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Él besó mi cabeza con delicadeza, al igual que si se tratara deuna muñeca de porcelana. Alice rodó los ojos.

- Oh, si venga poneos melosos estando Angela y yo aquí.

Los tres reímos, pero Edward y yo no nos separamos.

- ¿Entonces te ha gustado mi Volvo? –me preguntó en un cuchicheo aprovechando que Alice estaba charlando con Angela sobre Ben.

- Me gusta más mi Chevrolet –no iba a caer en el error de llamar a mi coche por el absurdo apodo que él le había impuesto. Había caído una vez, y menos mal que no se dio cuenta. Entonces me acordé de mi pequeña sorpresita.

- ¿Te doy ahora mi sorpresa?

Sus ojos brillaron antes de asentir.

- Sígueme –le pedí.

Me levanté y él me imitó. Les dije a Angela y a Alice que regresábamos enseguida y subí a mi habitación, con Edward pisándome los talones. Cogí mi bolso que estaba tirado sobre la cama y busqué el paquete envuelto.

- Toma –le dije, con una traviesa sonrisa, mientras se lo daba.

Él enarcó las cejas, haciendo una graciosa mueca. Con cuidado fue abriendo su regalo y cuando descubrió lo que era, estalló en carcajadas.

- El marco lo elegí yo.

Él aún estaba riéndose, con lágrimas y todo. Mi sorpresa no era otra que una foto enmarcada de mi Chevrolet. Con un permanente, debajo le había puesto una dedicatoria:

_Para que nunca me olvides_

_Fdo: "La Chatarra". _

Fue la única vez que me permití el lujo de utilizar su horrible apodo a propósito.

Finalmente, Edward se calmó y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, se me acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Y esta es una de las cosas por las que te amo tanto.

Me quedé en shock cuando escuché aquellas palabras. ¿Terminaba de decir que me amaba? Me separé lo suficiente para encontrarme con sus ojos, que me miraban con un brillo especial. Fui a responder, con el dichoso rubor tan característico en mí situado en mis mejillas, cuando un grito en el piso inferior nos alertó. Edward y yo cruzamos una mirada y cogidos de la mano bajamos corriendo. Alice estaba dando saltitos delante de la puerta principal, cerrada, mientras Angela estaba aguantando la risa apoyada en el marco de la puerta del salón.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Edward.

- Un gran Jeep termina de llegar…-se limitó a decir Angela, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo que burdamente traducido –continuó Alice, emocionada- ¡es que Jazz termina de llegar.!

- Y no te olvides de nuestro querido oso Emmett –terminó de decir Edward a mi lado, con una sonrisa torcida de las suyas.

- ¿Oso? –repetí.

Él se limitó a guiñarme un ojo. Alice de repente paró de dar saltitos y nos miró a Angela, a Edward y a mí, haciendo una mueca. Con un dedo amenazador, señaló el salón.

- ¡Os quiero a todos allí sentados! –nos ordenó.

Todos asentimos como robots y fuimos casi a la carrera a sentarnos en el sofá, pero Alice no nos siguió.

- ¿A dónde ha ido? –pregunté.

- A arriba –respondió Edward, riendo entre dientes.

De inmediato lo entendí; iba a arreglarse más de lo que ya estaba. Me uní a las risas de Edward y Angela, y justo en aquel momento se abrió la puerta principal.

- ¡Hola a todo el mundo! –exclamó una profunda voz.

- ¡¿Bella, Angela?! –gritó la de Rose.

Angela y yo nos levantamos de un salto y salimos al vestíbulo, seguidas de Edward. En la puerta estaba un gran chico, de pelo castaño corto y rizado. Tenía los ojos verdes, y las facciones que reconocí familiares de los rostros de Alice y Edward. Era alto y musculoso, por lo que imponía bastante.

- ¡Bells, Angie!

La voz de Rosalie salió de detrás del chico, que se apartó y pudimos por fin ver a nuestra amiga.

- ¡Rose! –exclamé, corriendo a abrazarla.

- Siento no haberme quedado en el aeropuerto –me dijo- tenía que dejar al perrito en casa.

Angela y yo reímos y me separé para que se pudieran abrazar. Mientras esto sucedía me fijé en el chico que caminaba hacia la casa. Era alto también, rubio y de ojos azules como Rosalie. Al igual que ella, parecía un modelo. Entonces supuse que él debería ser el famoso Jasper, y él chico tan grande Emmett.

No me equivoqué.

Fue Edward el que nos presentó y Emmett nos envolvió a mí y a Angela en un gran abrazo, que casi nos dejó sin respiración. Ahora entendía el apodo que Edward le había puesto. Jasper parecía más tímido, y solo nos dio la mano, con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¡Hola! –gritó la voz cantarina de Alice desde la escalera.

El pequeño duende danzó hacia el centro del circulo que habíamos creado. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jasper se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Nunca había visto a Alice así. Era realmente divertido. Edward y Emmett intercambiaron una sonrisa traviesa, y entonces temí por la pobre Alice. Algo tenían en mente hacerle.

La tarde pasó tranquila y divertida.

Emmett y Jasper –sobretodo el primero- nos hicieron a Angela y a mi innumerables preguntas sobre Forks y sobre lo que Edward, Rose y Alice habían hecho allí. Cuando a Rosalie le pregunté donde había dejado a Tanya, me respondió que le había pedido ir a dar un paseo y Rose aceptó, pero Tanya tuvo que irse sola.

Después de varias horas de charla, Jasper y Rose anunciaron que se iban, y que nos veríamos al día siguiente en el centro comercial. Alice los acompañó casi hasta la puerta y Rosalie casualmente se quedó un poco retrasada para despedirse bien de Emmett. Pude apreciar que Alice estuvo muy a gusto, en esos cinco minutos que Rose estuvo despidiéndose, hablando con Jasper. Cuando se fueron, regresó al salón con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

- ¡A Alice le gusta Jazz! –empezó a cantar Emmett.

- ¡¡Calláte!!–se defendió ella, roja como un tomate.

Pero su hermano no paró y pronto se unió Edward a sus coros. Alice salió corriendo del salón.

- Os habéis pasado –les recriminé.

- No, ella siempre nos torturó cuando nos gustaba alguien –respondió Emmett, riendo- es hora de hacérselo pagar.

- ¿Cómo niños de cinco años? –dije sarcásticamente.

Alice bajó tres minutos después, con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué estás tramando, Ali? –le preguntó Edward, con cierto temor en su voz.

- Nada…-respondió ella inocentemente, guiñándonos un ojo a Angela y a mí.

Edward y Emmett podrían prepararse. La sonrisa de Alice no tramaba nada bueno.

Charlamos un rato más, y Emmett anunció que iba a darse una ducha. Entonces, me percaté de la pequeña sonrisa que se le formó a Alice. Algo iba a pasar, y no era bueno.

- Ed, ¿mañana vendrás al centro comercial? –preguntó Alice, haciendo ojitos.

- Según como me encuentre.

Su hermana suspiró ante esa respuesta.

- Yo quería comprarte ropa nueva. La que tienes es vieja.

- Alice, la mitad de la ropa que tengo ahora es de la semana pasada.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó ella, emocionada- ¡¿Prestaste atención?! Yo creía que estuviste todo el rato pensando en Bella…

- ¡Alice!

Miré a Edward de reojo y vi que se había ruborizado. Escondí una sonrisa, mientras que Angela reía entre dientes.

- ¡¡¡Mary Alice Cullen!!! –gritó la voz de Emmett desde arriba.

Todos, menos ella, nos encogimos ante tal bramido.

- ¿Qué pasa, querido Em? –preguntó Alice, sin levantarse de su sitio, con una mirada inocente puesta en las escaleras.

- ¡¡¿Dónde está…?!!

- ¿El qué?

Me fijé en el rostro de Edward, que se había puesto blanco, y rápidamente me soltó y subió corriendo escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué has hecho Alice? –preguntó Angela, intentando esconder su risa.

- Solo esconder ciertas prendas, así mañana tendrán que venir de compras conmigo. No hay mayor venganza que esa –dijo, con una siniestra sonrisa.

- ¡¡ALICE!! –gritaron esta vez sus dos hermanos al unísono.

- ¡No encontrareis vuestra ropa interior, no os esforceis! Mañana os tocará venir de compras conmigo.

- ¡¡NO!!

Angela y yo no pudimos soportarlo más y estallamos en carcajadas. Alice realmente era malévola.

- ¡Alice, estoy enfermo, no podré ir al centro comercial! –le gritó Edward, bajando las escaleras, con el rostro totalmente rojo.

- Tranquilo, ya te la compraré yo –me guiñó un ojo y añadió- Bella quizás me ayude.

Abrí mis ojos cómo platos ante aquello. El rostro de Edward se volvió más rojo y volvió a subir las escaleras.

- Alice…

- Tranquila, Bella –dijo riendo- mañana se lo devolveré todo, no voy a jugarle tan mala pasada, pero a Emmett, sí. Tiene la mala suerte de no estar enfermo.

Las tres reímos, y entonces mi móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Fruncí el ceño y lo saqué, mirando quién me llamaba.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Me había olvidado de Jake! –grité.

Alice me miró confusa y Angela divertida.

- ¡Dale recuerdos a Leah de mi parte! -dijo ésta última.

Asentí y aceptando la llamada, subí hacia mi habitación.

Leah y nosotras nos habíamos hecho muy amigas, aunque parezca mentira. Incluso nos pidió que la arreglásemos para su primera cita con Jake.

- ¡Ya veo lo que me quieres! ¡Te has olvidado de mí! –me gritó mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Cálmate Jake! –reí, entrando en mi habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de mi- es que he estado muy ajetreada…solo he podido llamar a mis padres.

- Excusas, excusas…¡lo que pasa es que como estás con tu novio, pues te olvidas de nosotros! –gritó, haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¿Está Leah ahí? –le pregunté, sonriente.

- Sí, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Escuché como se cambiaba el interlocutor, y entonces escuché la voz de mi amiga:

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal por Phoenix?

- Bien…con calor.

Era mucha la diferencia de temperatura entre Forks y Phoenix. Me alegraba de haber traído mis camisetas de manga corta.

- ¿Y que tal con…?

Lo entendí a la primera. Bajé el volumen de la voz para empezar a contárselo:

- ¡Muy bien! Hemos hecho las paces por decirlo así, pero no hemos podido hablar aún con claridad.

- Pronto lo haréis.

Estuve charlando con ellos diez minutos más, hasta que me di cuenta de que era hora de bajar para ayudar a hacer la cena.

- ¡Chicos os tengo que dejar! Angela os manda recuerdos.

- ¡Adiós Bells! No te vuelvas a olvidar de llamarnos –me recordó Jake, con tono acusador.

- Descuida.

Con otra ronda de adioses, cerré el teléfono y bajé de nuevo al salón, para encontrarme a Alice, Angela y Edward murmurando.

- ¡¿Le has dicho a Leah…?! –me asaltó Angela.

- Que le mandas recuerdos –reí.

- ¿Quién es Leah? –preguntó Alice, mientras yo me sentaba al lado de Edward.

- Es la novia de Jake.

- ¡Es muy amiga nuestra! –se apresuró a aclarar Angela.

Edward me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me recosté en su pecho. Alice nos miró con una sonrisa. La puerta principal se abrió, y Alice y Edward se envararon.

- Han llegado nuestros padres –nos informó Edward.

Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Edward, Alice y Emmett, resultaron ser muy amables con Angela y conmigo. Él era rubio con ojos verdes, y aparentaba ser mucho más joven de lo que en verdad era. Ella tenía los ojos color caramelo, con una larga cabellera castaña. También se mantenía muy bien. Los dos eran guapísimos, y no me extrañé que sus hijos hubiesen heredado esos rasgos.

Esme y Alice nos prohibieron a Angela y a mí entrar en la cocina, por lo que tuvimos que esperar junto con Edward y Emmett en el salón, mientras ellas preparaban la cena. Después de una hora, nos llamaron a cenar. La comida estaba riquísima y mi amiga y yo no pudimos evitar elogiar a Esme y a Alice.

Edward tuvo que ausentarse pronto, ya que no se encontraba bien. Pude apreciar por el brillo de sus ojos, que le había vuelto a subir la fiebre. Le sonreí y él con disimulo me dio un suave apretón en el hombro al pasar por mi lado.

- ¡Mañana nos vamos de compras! –gritó Alice, una vez nos quedamos las chicas solas en la cocina, después de la cena.

- ¿Otra vez, hija? –suspiró Esme.

- ¡Sí! Bella y Angela también vienen.

- Ah, perfecto, ¿y quien cuida de tu hermano? Tu padre y yo tenemos guardia todo el fin de semana en el hospital.

Alice hizo un puchero.

- ¡Pero Edward sabe cuidarse solo!

- Alice, conociéndote, tus compras duran aproximadamente doce horas. Tu hermano no puede estar en su estado tanto tiempo solo en casa –Esme dijo aquello como si estuviese hablando con un niño de cinco años que quiere un caramelo y su madre no quiere comprárselo.

- ¡Pues que se quede Bella!

Me quedé paralizada ante la propuesta de Alice. ¿Quedarme todo el día sola con Edward? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Alice, no puedes…-empezó a decir Esme, pero la corté de la forma más educada que pude:

- No me importa quedarme, la verdad.

- ¿Estás segura, cielo? –me preguntó Esme, con dulzura.

- Claro. Además tengo que adelantar algunos trabajos atrasados para el instituto de Forks.

Angela desvió la mirada, y supe que estaba escondiendo una sonrisa. No teníamos ningún trabajo, aparte del que teníamos que hacer durante nuestra estancia.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato la televisión, antes de subir a dormir. Alice y Angela me dieron las buenas noches en el pasillo, para después entrar en sus habitaciones. Entonces recordé de que la habitación de Edward era la de enfrente de la mía. Entré, intentando no hacer ruido, solo para ver como se encontraba. Me acerqué a su cama, y descubrí que estaba despierto.

- ¿Has venido a dormir conmigo? –me preguntó con sorna.

- No, solo a ver como estabas –le contesté, rodando los ojos.

- Mucho mejor. Creo que mañana estaré ya bien para…

- ¡No! Mejor hazte pasar aún por enfermo, o Alice te llevará de compras.

Mi sonrisa torcida favorita ocupó entonces su rostro, mientras me hacía acercarme a él con un dedo. Así lo hice y aún con esa sonrisa, me dio un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –susurró contra mis labios.

Sonreí y me aparté, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches, Edward.

- Buenas noches, mi amor.

Lo dijo tan bajito, que no supe si lo dijo en verdad o si fue producto de mi imaginación. Me encogí de hombros levemente y salí de la habitación, de nuevo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Al dia siguiente me despertó una voz que sonaba como a campanillas en mi oído:

- ¡Bella, Bella, levanta! –cantó Alice.

Abrí un ojo, y cogiendo la almohada se la lancé a la cabeza.

- ¡Ay! –se quejó.

- Alice, déjame dormir.

- Vale, yo solo quería avisarte de que nos vamos. No hagáis mi hermano y tu nada indebido, ¿eh?

- Tranquila…-murmuré, aún adormilada.

- Bueno, pues nos vemos esta tarde. ¡Adiós Bella!

- Adiós Alice…-dije con un suspiro.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y yo intenté volver a dormirme, pero no pude. Miré el despertador y ahogué un grito al ver que eran las nueve de la mañana. Cuando Alice regresara, la mataría por haberme despertado tan temprano un sábado. Me levanté, con ganas de golpear a algo o a _alguien. _Nunca tenía un buen despertar si se me despertaba demasiado temprano para mi gusto.

Al salir de mi habitación, me fijé en que la puerta de la habitación de Edward estaba entreabierta. Me acerqué y abrí un poco la puerta. La luz entraba por al ventana, iluminando una gran habitación cuadrada que la noche anterior a causa de la oscuridad no pude apreciar; Edward poseía varias estanterías, repletas de libros y CD's. Un equipo de música descansaba al lado de un precioso escritorio de color caoba, y la cama, empotrada contra la pared, estaba justo al lado de la ventana. Edward estaba sentado contra la cabecera, dando cabezazos.

- Buenos días –le dije, riendo.

- Buenos días –respondió, intentando reprimir un bostezo.

Abrió un poco más los ojos y palmeó el espacio libre que tenía a su lado. Corrí y me estiré a su lado, apoyándome contra la cabecera también, y reposando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él entrelazó nuestras manos, con una sonrisa.

- También te ha despertado, supongo –dedujo.

- Sip –respondí, con un bostezo.

Él rió y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

- Alice es imparable cuando se trata de compras –dijo.

- Ya lo he comprobado –reí.

- ¿Vais mucho de compras vosotras?

- Bastante, aunque desde que nos acompaña Leah en vez de Tanya, se hace más llevadero. Tanya era un horror.

- Os habéis hecho muy amigas de Leah.

- Sí…antes lo éramos aunque no tanto. Cuando salí con Jake, dejó de hablarme, pero ahora hemos recuperado nuestra amistad –le miré a los ojos, sonriendo- me pidió perdón.

- ¿Por qué no te hablaba?

- Ella esta enamorada de Jake desde la primera vez que lo vio hace diez años.

- Le pasó parecido a mí entonces.

- ¿También te enamoraste de Jake a primera pista? –bromeé.

Puso los ojos en blanco, antes de responder.

- Hablaba de ti –al ver que me quedaba sin respiración, rió entre dientes y prosiguió- cuando levanté la mirada hacia las gradas y te vi mirándome, casi creí haber visto un ángel. Así se lo dije a Alice. Cuando descubrí que iba a ser tu compañero, me entusiasmé, pero también me asusté.

- ¿Por qué?

Sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Hacia tres meses April me había dejado por la distancia que nos separaba. No estaba preparado para volverme a enamorar…pero cuando vi que te acercabas a mí, que me mirabas, no podía evitar que el corazón me fuera a mil por hora. Así que decidí ser un borde contigo y así poder alejarte de mí.

- Conseguiste que te odiase, si te soy sincera, pero solo hasta que fuimos a la cafetería y te sinceraste conmigo –le confesé.

- La cafetería…-repitió, pensativo- ahí fue donde te llamó Jacob. Debo admitir que sentí una punzada de celos.

- ¿En serio? –pregunté, incrédula.

Él asintió.

- No me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti hasta que te vi llorando en la salida del cine, cuando Jacob se había ido, y te abracé y sentí como una sensación de felicidad me invadía al tenerte en mis brazos, al mismo tiempo que quería darle una buena paliza por hacerte llorar –dibujó sus sonrisa torcida en su rostro, y con la otra mano me acaricio la mejilla, antes de decir- si me aceptas, juro que nunca haré que una sola lágrima surque tu rostro por mi culpa.

Me acerqué un poco más a él, levantando un poco el rostro, para acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios. Los unimos en un intenso y profundo beso, que nos hizo estremecer a los dos de puro placer. Puse todo el amor que sentía en él, para hacerle saber que yo sentía lo mismo que él sentía por mí. Cuando nos separamos, jadeantes, él aún me miraba pidiéndome con aquella mirada una respuesta.

- Te amo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el me abrazó fuertemente, atrayéndome hacia su pecho, donde enterré mi rostro, aspirando su dulce aroma. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz como en aquel instante.

- ¿Entonces, esto significa que volvemos a empezar? –rió contra mi cabello.

Asentí, también riendo, aún entre sus fuertes brazos, donde deseaba estar para el resto de mis días.

* * *

Holaaa!

siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero no tenia tiempo y el FF me va lento :S

muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos :D _Sandy Culba_, yo tambien fui a ver Luna Nueva xD fui el dia del estreno aqui en España, y ya la he visto 2 veces!!!! adoro esa peli *____*

_littlevampire91_, pues en teoria, la secuela de FFT, Only Time, la subire cuando Elenya me de su permiso. Supongo que aun tardaré, porque en el foro donde la esta subiendo lleva solo 3 caxitos u.u

un beso a todas!!


	15. April y Daniel

**Esta historia es propiedad de Elenya_CS del Foro de Crepúsculo-es y la gran mayoria de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a hacer de mensajera xD**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 13: April y Daniel**

Edward ya se encontraba bien, en toda la noche no había vuelto a tener fiebre, pero aún así no le dejé levantarse de la cama. Bajé y preparé el desayuno y lo subí a la habitación, con un cuidado increíble. No iba a dejar que mi torpeza arruinara aquel momento. Entré en la habitación con una gran sonrisa, sosteniendo con cuidado la bandeja. Ya había dejado la puerta abierta aposta para cuando llegase.

Solo me vio, Edward saltó de la cama y vino corriendo a ayudarme, cogiéndome la bandeja.

- Estás loca…-rió entre dientes, mientras llevaba la bandeja hacia su mesilla de noche- sabes lo torpe que eres y aún así te atreves a subir hasta aquí, esquivando múltiples escalones demoníacos.

Le pegué en el brazo, haciendo una mueca.

- Siento ser tan torpe, Mister Perfección, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, he subido hasta aquí sin ningún problema.

Sonrió ampliamente y me rodeó con sus fuertes, atrayéndome hacia su pecho.

- Me encanta cuando te picas así.

- Ja, ja –dije con sorna.

Se separó de mí un poco y empezó a acariciarme la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, para seguir la trayectoria de mi mejilla a mi barbilla, la cual alzó con delicadeza con el dedo índice, para así inclinarse y rozar sus labios con los míos. En un principio aquel roce se convirtió en un dulce beso, pero pronto de dulce pasó a intenso. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más contra mí. Él por su parte empezó a subir una mano por mi espalda, acariciándome de tal manera que pequeños escalofríos me recorrían el cuerpo entero. Edward sonrió contra mis labios al notarlo, pero no interrumpió el beso, sino que me guió hacia la cama, donde me tumbó con delicadeza.

Nos separamos para coger aire, pero en un segundo, él ya estaba recorriendo con sus labios la piel de mi cuello. Intenté ahogar un gemido cuando la mano con la que me sujetaba la cintura abandonó ésta y se metió por debajo de la camisa del pijama, y empezó a acariciarme la piel. Fue subiéndome la camisa, con lentitud, mientras sus labios se encontraban con los míos de nuevo. Yo tenía los dedos enredados en su sedoso cabello, que no podía parar de acariciar. Pronto mi camiseta desapareció, pero no me preocupé por saber donde estaba. Mi preocupación ahora era que mientras que yo ya no tenía camisa –aunque sí sujetador- él aún tenía puesta la suya.

Así que, con manos temblorosas, empecé a desabotonar los botones de su camisa, mientras volvíamos a besarnos. Pronto su camisa se perdió también y así pude por fin contemplar su perfecto torso, similar al de un dios griego; sus músculos los tenía bien marcados a causa de hacer ejercicio, al igual que los abdominales, que recorrí con un dedo. Él se mordió un labio inferior y acercó sus labios a mi oído:

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

Medio sonreí y di un pequeño asentimiento. Edward rió y empezó a besarme el hombro mientras yo hacia lo mismo con su cuello. Sus manos empezaron a ascender por mi espalda hasta el cierre de mi sujetador.

Ahí empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Nunca había alardeado del tamaño de mis pechos, precisamente.

Él notó como me tensaba, y de inmediato volvió a decirme que si no estaba preparada no pasaba nada, que él podía esperar.

_Pero yo estaba preparada y no quería esperar._

Así se lo dije, por lo que profirió una pequeña risita y acercó sus labios a los míos de nuevo, y entonces escuché el "clic" del cierre del sujetador. Decidí no preocuparme y dejarme llevar. Edward empezó a bajar las tiras del sujetador, cuando pasó lo que menos nos esperábamos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, haciendo que los dos nos sobresaltándonos y haciendo que nos mirásemos dudosos. Por una parte teníamos el deber de ir a abrir, pero el deseo que corría por nuestras venas hacía que olvidásemos tal deber.

- Dejémoslo estar –le supliqué, ansiosa porque sus manos volvieran a acariciarme de aquella manera.

Él formó mi sonrisa torcida favorita e hizo el intento de hacerme caso, pero el timbre de nuevo sonó. Edward suspiró contra mis labios y se levantó.

- Vuelvo enseguida –me dijo, guiñándome un ojo, para luego salir corriendo hacia la puerta, aún sin camisa.

Le sonreí y asentí.

Me tumbé en la cama con un resoplido por la interrupción, maldiciendo mil veces a la persona culpable.

Escuché voces abajo y después una puerta cerrarse. Esperaba escuchar los pasos rápidos de Edward subiendo de nuevo las escaleras, pero eso no pasó, sino que continué escuchando voces, y después algunas risas.

Y una de esas risas, pertenecía a una chica.

Fruncí el ceño, ya que no esperaba que Angela o Rose hubiesen regresado, y sabía que Alice era imposible que fuese. La pequeña duende estaría cogiendo ropa sin parar de alguna tienda en rebajas. Reí para mi misma al imaginarme la escena.

Me incorporé y me pasé de nuevo el sujetador, y después me puse la camisa. Fui a mi habitación y me vestí, cogiendo una camiseta de manga corta de color verde y unos vaqueros algo usados.

Bajé para ver quién era y aún me quedé más perpleja.

- Ah, Bella –dijo Edward, cuando me vio bajar- Te presento a April.

Era de mi estatura, más o menos. El cabello rubio oscuro lo tenía rizado y corto, y le caía con gracia sobre los hombros. Los ojos los tenía grandes y de color avellana y también poseía una perfecta nariz recta y unos finos labios.

Debía admitir que era muy guapa.

- Hola –dije, dándole la mano.

Ella la estrechó, con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Quién es ella? –le preguntó a Edward, con la vista aún clavada en mis ojos.

- Mi novia –respondió él, con orgullo.

Los ojos de April pasaron de los míos a los de Edward repetidas veces, como si creyera ser víctima de una broma pesada. Edward me cogió la mano y la estrechó con fuerza.

- ¿Qué querías decirme? –le preguntó él a April.

Ella sonrió e indicó con un gesto el salón, y allí nos dirigimos.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y empezaron a hablar. April contó todo lo que había vivido en sus meses en Nueva York, y Edward la escuchaba con gran atención. Cuando llevaban media hora charlando y riendo, como si yo no estuviese allí, decidí irme. Le dije a Edward que iba a mi habitación y el se limitó a sonreír y a asentir, antes de volver a su conversación con April.

Al llegar a mi habitación, vi que tenía mi móvil encima del escritorio, y se me ocurrió algo. Cogí mi bolso, metiendo el móvil dentro, y bajé, diciendo que me iba. Hablando como estaban, dudaba que me hubieran escuchado, tampoco me molesté en descubrirlo.

Salí a la calle y caminé por la amplia acera, intentando encontrar un taxi. No hubo suerte, así que me paré en una cafetería, llamada _Harold's coffe_ que había al lado de un parque cercano. Me senté en una de las sillas de la terraza, con un resoplido.

Ahora me arrepentía de haber dejado a Edward solo con April. Él aún iba sin camisa y ella era su ex y no se me había pasado desapercibida las miradas que ella le enviaba. Pero, si le había dejado tan hecho polvo, ¿Por qué parecían tan amigos?

- ¿Qué vas a tomar? –me preguntó una suave voz.

Levanté la vista para ver quién había interrumpido mis pensamientos, y me quedé sin aliento.

Era un joven, posiblemente de mi misma edad, de pelo negro y ojos grises, que me observaban divertidos. Era un chico muy guapo.

- Una Coca-Cola –dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

- Enseguida –respondió, con una encantadora sonrisa, desapareciendo dentro del local.

Suspiré y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos, deseando regresar a casa de Edward. Total, no se habrían enterado de mi marcha, tampoco se enterarían de mi regreso.

- Aquí tienes –dijo el chico, poniéndome delante el refresco.

- Gracias.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó en la silla de delante de mí. Le miré, frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo siento, te veo tan sola que no puedo evitar hacerte compañía.

- Oh, muy amable por tu parte –dije con ironía.

- Me llamo Daniel –sonrió.

- Bella.

Seguí bebiendo mi Cocacola, hablando como si aquella conversación no fuera conmigo.

- ¡Daniel, no agobies a la pobre chica! –rió un hombre mayor panzudo y con cabello blanco, saliendo por la puerta del bar. Dirigiéndose a mí, añadió- no es propio de este chico hablar con la clientela –me tendió la mano y añadió- soy Harold.

- Encantada, Harold -intenté dibujar mi mejor sonrisa- Soy Bella.

- ¿Y que te ocurre Bella? Pareces un poco…estresada –observó Daniel.

- Lo estoy –admití, entonces, se me ocurrió algo- oye, ¿tú sabes donde está el centro comercial?

- Claro –rió- ¿eres nueva en la ciudad?

- Algo así.

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte. Termino mi turno en diez minutos.

Miré a Daniel y luego a Harold, que volvió a reír.

Aquel par me caía bien.

- Hecho.

Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. ¡Era inevitable no devolvérsela!

Diez minutos más tarde Daniel y yo partimos hacia el centro comercial. Sabía que no debía fiarme de un desconocido, pero no quería perderme, además, Daniel me inspiraba confianza. Parecía un buen chico.

Empezamos hablando de mi estancia en Phoenix. Le expliqué lo del plan de intercambio, un poco sobre Alice y Edward, aunque no le dije que estaba saliendo con él, ya que eso era algo que no le importaba. Daniel me explicó que Harold era el hermano mayor de su madre, y que había montado aquella pequeña cafetería hacía tres años. Él trabajaba en ella desde hacia un año, ya que quería ahorrar para cuando fuese a la universidad al año siguiente.

Hablando de ello estábamos, cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y vi quién era. La pantallita me mostraba que era Edward, y aunque estuve tentada de colgarle, finalmente lo cogí.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Bella! –gritó al otro lado de la línea- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

- He salido a dar un paseo –respondí como si fuese obvio.

- ¡¿Y porque no me has dicho nada?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba cuando…?!

- Os lo había dicho, la culpa es vuestra por no haberme escuchado –dije, de forma tajante.

No, si aún tendría yo la culpa de que me hubiese ignorado.

Edward suspiró, para después decir, con voz más calmada:

- ¿Podrías regresar a casa, por favor? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Estuve a punto de decirle que iba a continuar mi trayecto hacia el centro comercial, pero se le notaba bastante apenado. Resoplé y acepté, a regañadientes.

Cuando colgué, miré a Daniel que me miraba entre divertido y confuso por la conversación.

- Lo siento, Daniel, pero tengo que regresar a casa.

- No te preocupes –sonrió de aquella forma tan encantadora y añadió- ¿conoces el camino?

- Por supuesto –reí.

Él se unió a mis risas, antes de decir:

- No te veo muy convencida. Mejor será que vaya acompañarte.

- No, no quiero molestarte más.

- No eres una molestia, Bella –me guiñó un ojo y yo me ruboricé levemente y fruncí los labios.

Eso solo hizo que él aún riese más.

- Venga, ¿por donde és?

Empecé a guiarle por donde habíamos venido –más bien me guió él a mí- y de nuevo regresamos a la cafetería de Harold, el cual, estaba tomando nota a unas chicas que había sentadas en una de las mesas.

- ¡Mirad! Ahí está vuestro galán –rió Harold, señalando a Daniel.

Las chicas volvieron su vista hacia él, con mirada soñadora.

- Adiós, tío –dijo él, rodando los ojos y continuando su camino.

Le seguí, riendo por lo bajo al ver las miradas de aquellas pobres chicas al verse ignoradas.

- Esoha sido un poco cruel, ¿no?

- ¡¿Cruel?! –repitió escandalizado- ¿sabes porque me has caído bien? Porque solo me has visto no me has dicho lo guapo que soy, tu número de móvil y que el viernes por la noche estás libre –bufó.

No pude evitar empezar a reír, al imaginarme su expresión cuando aquella situación sucedía. Daniel se giró hacia mi, con una mueca, aunque intentando reprimir la risa, mientras decía:

- Es muy frustrante.

Bromeando, llegamos a la calle de la casa de los Cullen. Le señalé a Daniel la casa con la cabeza y se quedó boquiabierto, al igual que lo hicimos Angela y yo en un principio.

- Vaya…que suerte que tienes.

- La verdad es que sí –admití, orgullosa.

Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia mí y vi un brillo en ella cuando me preguntó:

- ¿Podemos volver a vernos?

- Claro –dije sin pensar.

- Pues ven el lunes por la tarde a la cafetería –me pidió.

- Allí estaré –asentí, sonriente- y gracias por acompañarme

Daniel me devolvió la sonrisa y después, se dio media vuelta y se marchó calle abajo.

Suspiré y me dirigí a casa de los Cullen.

Llamé al timbre, y en menos de diez segundos, Edward me abrió la puerta. Aprecié que ya se había vestido, pero no pude hacer ningún comentario, porque solo me vio, me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, casi dejándome sin respiración.

- Ed…no puedo…respirar…

Se separó un poco de mí, y después cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

- Lo siento mucho, Bella –me dijo atropelladamente aun rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos- pensé que si le hacía caso y que me decía pronto lo que quería se iría antes…no te escuché cuando te fuiste, por favor dime que…

- Para, para –sonreí, poniéndole un dedo en los labios- tranquilo, no pasa nada.

- ¿No estás enfadada?

- Antes, puede –me encogí de hombros. El rato que había pasado con Daniel me había animado bastante- el paseo me ha tranquilizado un poco.

Apoyó su frente contra la mía, con su media sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Edward me miró, y asintió. Me condujo hacia el salón, sentándonos de nuevo en el sofá. Bueno, en verdad él se sentó en el sofá, yo en su regazo.

- Pregunta lo que quieras –me volvió a sonreír.

Asentí, más animada.

- Puede que no sea de mi incumbencia…pero, ¿qué quería?

- Decirme que aún me quería y que por favor volviese con ella. Solo te has ido, me lo ha dicho.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante aquello.

- Y por supuesto le he dicho que mi corazón ya no le pertenece, por lo que si ya había terminado, podía irse –rió entre dientes, mientras decía aquello- creo que la he herido en su orgullo. Aunque hemos quedado como amigos, al fin y al cabo, hemos mantenido la conexión estos meses.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero esto nadie lo sabe. Nos enviábamos emails de vez en cuando…desde que volví de Forks no le he contestado ninguno.

Sonreí ampliamente y le abracé fuertemente.

- Te quiero.

- Yo mucho más –rió contra mi cabello.

Me sentía afortunada, por saber que él sentía lo mismo que yo, con la misma intensidad.

Todo era perfecto.

* * *

¡Perdón! No he tenido casi tiempo de actualizar últimamente. ¡¡No tengo excusa!! xDDD ¿¿Me perdonais?? *poniendo ojitos de Alice* xD

Bien, en este caxito ha salido Tanya 2 = April! Bueno…en verdad, una es mas *ejem* que la otra xDDDD ya vereis a que me refiero...jeje y que os ha parecido Daniel?? A mi me parece un amor de chico (L) aunque sintiendolo mucho por el, Edward es Edward *__*

Mil gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas!! :D sobretodo con los reviews! ya llevamos 172!!! ^^

El proximo caxito es bastante divertido (pista: tiene que ver con Alice) y bueno, puede que pase algo de momento _Sincamisas _(cuando la autora publico este fic, sus comentaristas llamaron asi a los momentos Hot xDDDD)

Y bueno, me despido hasta el proximo caxito :D

un beso a todas!!!! ^^


	16. Instituto

**La historia pertenece a Elenya_CS y la mayoria de los personajes que aparecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo hago de mensajera ^^**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 14: Instituto**

El resto del fin de semana pasó demasiado lento…sobretodo por la tortura continua a la que nos sometió Alice a Angela y a mí. Puede que le pareciéramos unas Barbies o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Sabéis qué? –nos preguntó Alice, sonrojada, mientras peinaba la larga cabellera de Angela.

Estábamos en el cuarto de la pequeña duende, encima de su enorme cama.

- ¡Jazz me invitó a salir este viernes!

Angela y yo la abrazamos, riendo y gritando emocionadas. Alice había estado esperando que eso sucediese desde hacía tiempo.

- ¿Y donde iréis? –le preguntó Angela.

- Pues…-abrió la boca para responder y luego frunció el ceño- no tengo ni idea.

Las tres reímos, y empezamos a especular donde podría llevarla Jasper. Millones de restaurantes dijimos, pero bien sabíamos que no habíamos acertado.

El lunes algo me despertó.

En verdad no estaba soñando en nada, pero de repente algo me dio muy fuerte contra un costado…parecía que alguien se hubiese lanzado encima de mí.

- ¡Alice! –gritó la voz de Edward a lo lejos.

Abrí los ojos a medias, para encontrarme a Alice encima de mí, sonriéndome.

- Alice ¿que estás haciendo?

- Despertarte –rió y se retiró.

- No sé para que se inventó el despertador existiendo tú –bostecé.

- ¡Oh, vamos, ya has dormido bastante, hoy toca ir al instituto! –y dicho esto, salió danzando por la puerta.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Edward estaba apoyado contra el marco de mi puerta, y me quedé sin respiración al descubrir que iba sin camiseta.

- Siento que mi hermana te despierte de esas maneras.

Me levanté y corrí hacia él para abrazarle. Edward rió y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Buenos días –sonrió.

- Buenos días –repetí.

- Tortolitos, hora de vestirse y de desayunar –canturreó Emmett pasando por el pasillo.

Me ruboricé hasta la coronilla, lo que hizo que Edward riese aún más. Él regresó a su habitación para cambiarse y yo hice lo mismo, cerrando bien la puerta, por si a Alice se le ocurría entrar.

Me vestí deprisa con lo primero que encontré y cogiendo mi mochila, bajé a desayunar.

- Bueno, podrías ir peor –suspiró Alice, cuando me vio entrar.

Hice una mueca y me senté.

Mis vaqueros y mi camiseta de color marrón claro con un cinturón del mismo color parecían haber pasado el examen de Alice.

- Ve con cuidado, Bells –dijo entonces Emmett.

- ¿Con cuidado?

Edward entró en aquel momento y se sentó delante de mí, con una sonrisa.

- Sí…aquí mi hermanito Eddie es un sex-symbol en el instituto.

Edward se atragantó con la leche y Alice estalló en una carcajada.

- Vaya, tendré que ir esquivando zancadillas –reí.

- Todo un reto para ti –continuó riendo Alice.

Edward gruñó e hizo una mueca. Emmett no insistió en el tema, aunque tenía una sonrisa de mofa en su rostro.

Nos apresuramos y salimos casi escopetados, ya que llegábamos tarde. Emmett nos despidió con una sonrisa desde la puerta y diciendo adiós con la mano, imitando a una madre que despide a sus hijos. Angela y yo estallamos en carcajadas cuando le vimos.

Nos dirigimos al Volvo de Edward, y Alice insistió que me sentara en el asiento del copiloto, y no protesté mucho por ello.

- La Chatarra es mucho mejor –comenté, cruzándome de brazos.

Edward enarcó una ceja cuando me miró de reojo.

- Pues ya sabes…haz que te la envíen y mientras ve andando.

- No, gracias –reí.

Apenas había empezado el día ya estaba riéndome sin parar. ¿Era eso un buen presagio? Tal vez.

Llegamos al instituto relativamente pronto, y es que Edward conducía como un loco. Angela y yo nos apresuramos a salir una vez hubo aparcado, y Alice bajó después. Edward bajó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- ¿No os gusta la velocidad o qué?

Rodamos los ojos y empezamos a caminar hacia el edificio. Nos encontramos a Rose y a Tanya, que al vernos vinieron a nuestro encuentro. Rosalie se unió a charlar con Alice y Tanya se veía bastante perdida, porque no se atrevía a acercarse a Angela y a mí.

Pronto alguien me pasó un brazo por la cintura. Miré a Edward, que me sonreía felizmente.

- ¿Sabes? Aún no me puedo creer que estés aquí.

- Pues lo estoy –le devolví la sonrisa.

Él se separó un poco, quedándose con una de mis manos, que estrechó con fuerza. Angela se había retirado, y ahora estaba charlando animadamente con Alice y Rose, ignorando a Tanya, que tenía una expresión de total indiferencia.

- ¿Qué nos toca? –le pregunté a Edward.

- Cálculo.

- Vaya, que bien –dije con ironía.

Él rió y me beso en la mejilla.

- Yo te ayudaré.

- Eso cambia las cosas.

Rió aún más fuerte y yo me uní a sus risas de nuevo.

Vi a multitud de chicas que nos miraban boquiabiertas, y estaba segura de que si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría muerta desde hacía un buen rato.

Emmett tenía razón, Edward era un rompecorazones.

La clase de Cálculo la pasé como pude, gracias a Edward que me estuvo ayudando en todo momento, sin que el profesor se enterase. Y así aguanté dos horas más. Por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, y los seis nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería.

Pero el día no podía seguir siendo tan bonito.

Bajando las escaleras nos encontramos con la persona que menos ganas tenía yo de ver en aquel momento: April.

- ¡Edward! –gritó, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Él pronto se separó de ella, acercándose más a mí, pasándome un brazo por la cintura.

- ¡Nos vemos en la cafetería! –gritó Alice, y ella, Rose, Tanya y Angela continuaron nuestro camino.

April las vio marcharse y luego volvió su mirada hacia Edward, de nuevo ignorándome.

- ¿Te gustaría comer hoy conmigo?

- No, April, voy a comer con Bella.

- Oh –entonces reparó en mí- hola, Bella –añadió, con una sonrisa, algo forzada.

- Hola –respondí cortésmente.

- ¿Y puedo comer con vosotros?

- April…

Desviando la mirada vi a alguien que me resultó muy familiar pasar por el pasillo de abajo. Mi rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa, cuando descubrí que era Daniel.

- ¡Daniel! –le llamé, bajando apresuradamente las escaleras, yendo a su encuentro.

Él se giró, confundido, y al verme, su rostro se iluminó con una preciosa sonrisa.

- ¡Bella! –pareció pensar algo durante unos segundos, y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca- ¡Claro! ¡No recordé que mi instituto había hecho un plan de intercambio, también!

- ¿No fuiste a Forks?

- No, no me apunté –rió- no me atrevo a dejar a mi tío solo ni un día.

Reí al imaginarme a Harold atendiendo día tras día a las admiradoras de Daniel. Era una divertida imagen.

- ¿Vendrás esta tarde? –me preguntó, de forma casual.

- Claro –asentí.

La mirada de Daniel se fijó entonces en algo detrás de mí, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa.

- Será mejor que me vaya, Bella –me sonrió de nuevo y dijo en un susurro- nos vemos esta tarde.

Después se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino. Fruncí el ceño, para ver que era lo que le había perturbado. Me encontré a Edward, cruzado de brazos delante de mí, con gesto algo molesto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté, acercándome.

- ¿De qué conoces a Storn?

- ¿A quién?

- A Storn –señaló con la cabeza hacía detrás de mí.

Giré la cabeza, pero solo vi la espalda de Daniel alejarse, hasta perderse por las dobles puertas que conducían al exterior del instituto.

- ¿Te refieres a Daniel?

Asintió, aún enfadado. No entendía el porqué de su comportamiento.

- Le conocí el sábado –me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia- me acompañó de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste tú que aún eras amigo de tu ex?

Su mirada seguía siendo gélida, pero me dio igual. Ahora la que estaba enfadada era yo. ¿Es que no podía tener amigos? Me giré, dispuesta a ir a la cafetería, pero Edward me lo impidió, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos. Intenté soltarme, pero él no me lo permitió.

- Lo siento –suspiró en mi oído- termino de volver a experimentar la sensación de celos.

Sonreí levemente y me giré para encararme con él. Tenía la expresión un tanto torturada, y sus ojos verdes me imploraban que le perdonase. No podía decirle que no a aquellos preciosos ojos.

- Daniel es solo un amigo –aclaré, acariciándole la mejilla- no tienes que sentir celos de él –me puse de puntillas, para así poder acariciar sus labios con los míos- sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti.

- Y que mi corazón es todo tuyo –dijo, acortando la poca distancia que volvía a separar nuestros labios y besándome, esta vez con mucha más intensidad.

Alguien carraspeó a nuestra espalda. Nos giramos a ver quién nos había interrumpido.

Casi quería lanzarme encima de April cuando la vi. Esa chica tenía el don de la oportunidad.

- Siento interrumpir…-_si ya_, pensé- pero tengo hambre.

- Pues ve a comer –le espetó Edward, con una mirada nada amistosa.

- Pero…creía que íbamos a comer juntos.

Edward fue a abrir la boca para responder, pero en su lugar lo hice yo:

- Claro, April, vamos.

Cogí la mano de Edward y empecé a caminar hacía la cafetería. April me envió una mirada confusa, al igual que Edward.

Entramos en la cafetería y fuimos directo a coger nuestro almuerzo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –me susurró Edward, en un momento en que April no miraba.

- Voy a dejarle claro que su oportunidad pasó y que ahora tú eres mío.

- Eso suena bastante bien.

- ¿La demostración? –le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

- No, el hecho de que soy tuyo –sonrió y me dio un breve beso.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas, ya que muchas cabezas curiosas se giraron para ver el beso. Entre ellas, la de April. Me miraba con furia contenida y apretaba los puños con furia. Cuando Edward levantó la vista y la miró por casualidad, ella simuló muy bien su furia, mostrando una sonrisa.

- Hacéis muy buena pareja –comentó.

- Gracias –sonrió Edward, enviándome una dulce mirada.

Volví a sonrojarme y me dirigí con mi bandeja hacia la mesa de mis amigos. Agradecía que Emmett no estuviese allí. Lo conocía desde hacía poco, pero bien sabía que si él hubiese estado allí y hubiese visto mi sonrojo, se hubiera burlado de mí hasta la saciedad.

La comida pasó sin más incidentes.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y April al suyo. Alice, Angela y Rose le enviaron una molesta mirada. Tanya tan solo la miró con curiosidad. Ahora que me fijaba, las dos coincidían en bastantes aspectos, pero solo uno me importaba; estaban interesadas en mi chico, pero ya podían prepararse.

No iba a dejarlo escapar.

Durante las siguientes clases, estuve pensando alguna manera de decirle a Edward que aquella tarde iría a visitar a Daniel y a Harold a la cafetería, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin que se pusiera celoso. Aquello me hizo pensar en el motivo por el que Edward se había irritado tanto cuando yo había estado hablando con Daniel.

Intenté preguntarle, pero no tuvimos ningún momento para estar solos.

Decidí aplazarlo hasta que regresáramos a casa.

Alice y Angela se encerraron en sus habitaciones, la una según había dicho a ordenar su armario, y la otra a llamar a sus padres. Edward entró en su habitación y después de dejar mi mochila en la mía, me dirigí a la suya.

- ¿Puedo entrar? –le pregunté, asomándome, ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

- Claro –sonrió, desviando la mirada de su estantería.

Seguramente estaba eligiendo un nuevo libro para leer. Me fijé entonces en algo que no me había fijado la otra vez que entré; la foto de la Chatarra que le regalé, estaba encima del escritorio. Aquello me recordó a las fotos de sus seres queridos que tenía la gente en sus escritorios en sus despachos.

Edward se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con delicadeza, para después girarse hacia mi y rodear mi cintura con sus brazos.

- ¿Querías preguntarme algo?

- Sí…-me mordí el labio inferior, indecisa.

¿Y si me tomaba por una entrometida?

- Pregunta sin temor –sonrió, dándome un beso en el cuello.

- ¿Por qué te llevas mal con Daniel?

Paró su labor de darme besos de repente y me encaró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Suspiré y decidí contarle como nos conocimos, sin descuidar mencionar a Harold. Cuando terminé, Edward no tenía muy buena cara. Me miró, con una mueca, antes de responder:

- ¿Y esta tarde irás?

- Si no te molesta.

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, donde nos habíamos sentado, con la vista fija en el techo.

- Haz lo que quieras, no tienes que pedirme permiso.

- Y no te lo estoy pidiendo –respondí, acostándome a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle- pero no me iría tranquila sabiendo que a ti no te hace ni pizca de gracia.

- Es verdad, no me hace gracia que vayas.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Cerró los ojos un momento, y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con sus largos y finos dedos durante unos minutos.

- Storn y yo somos rivales desde que éramos pequeños. Empezamos por lo básico, compitiendo por las notas en los exámenes, a aquello se le sumó a ver quién conseguía antes el nuevo videojuego…al llegar al instituto a él le gustaba una chica…pero a ella le gustaba más yo.

- ¿Saliste con ella?

- No, no era mi tipo –me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente- aquello creo que no me lo perdonó.

- ¿Y por eso os lleváis tan mal?

- Intenté entrar en el equipo de baloncesto. Cuando él supo que yo me apuntaba, decidió apuntarse. Quedamos los dos finalistas, pero al ver la rivalidad que había entre nosotros, el entrenador decidió elegir al tercer chico que optaba a la plaza.

- ¡Pero eso no es justo!

- Ya lo sé, pero desde eso y desde lo de aquella chica, los dos no podemos vernos. Yo quería entrar en el equipo, y él quería salir con aquella chica…-suspiró, y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- No iré pues –dije, decidida.

- Bella, si quieres ir, ve. Confío en ti.

- ¡Pero no quiero que te disgustes por ello!

Me dio un beso en los labios y me guiñó un ojo.

- Nuestros problemas no deberían afectar a vuestra amistad. Ve y pásatelo bien. Harold es un buen tipo –rió.

- ¿Le conoces? –pregunté, sorprendida.

- Sí, antes de que Daniel empezase a trabajar allí, solía pasarme y me regalaba un helado. Dale recuerdos de mi parte.

- Lo haré.

Le besé nuevamente, depositando todo el amor que sentía por él en ese beso. Él respondió eufóricamente y cuando ya empecé a quedarme sin aire, rompí el beso levantándome.

- No regresaré tarde –le prometí.

Él me dedicó su sonrisa torcida antes de que salir de la habitación.

Al llegar a la cafetería, tanto Harold como Daniel me ofrecieron el mejor sitio del local: la mesa que tenía como asiento el sofá. Me senté y rápidamente Daniel vino a tomarme nota.

Pedí un helado de chocolate. Me lo tomé entre risas junto con Daniel y Harold, que no me descuidaban ni por un segundo.

Pasada una hora, decidí regresar a casa. Me había reído mucho con ellos, e incluso me invitaban a quedarme un rato más, pero mi mente no paraba de recordarme a Edward. Solo tenía ganas de regresar a su lado y abrazarle.

Así que me despedí de Daniel y Harold, no sin antes prometer que regresaría al día siguiente, y casi corrí hacia la casa de los Cullen. Aún no había cerrado la puerta, Edward ya estaba al pie de las escaleras, sonriente. Me lancé a sus brazos, riendo.

- ¿Me has echado de menos? –le pregunté, mientras él me besaba el cabello.

- Demasiado.

Reí aún más y me separé para besarle.

- Como yo entonces –susurré contra sus labios.

- ¿Sabes? Angela y Alice se han ido a casa de Rose un rato…y Emmett no volverá hasta las ocho…

- Oh, ¿así que estamos solos en casa? –sonreí.

- Exacto.

Entonces, hizo algo que no me esperaba.

Me cogió en volandas, y con una traviesa sonrisa, me llevó hacia su habitación. Una vez en ella, empezó a besarme, de aquella manera que me dejaba sin respiración, pasándome la mano por la espalda, evitando que me separase ni un centímetro, y es que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Estaba muy a gusto pegadita a él.

Nos acercamos lentamente a la cama, solo separándonos cada pocos segundos para respirar. Nunca antes me había entregado a mis sentidos como lo estaba en aquel momento.

Intentábamos reanudar lo que April interrumpió el otro día, aunque esta vez, no había tanta dulzura. Ahora nos embriagaba por completo la pasión, y estaba segura que nada podía separarnos en aquel instante.

O eso creía.

De repente escuchamos una puerta cerrarse, seguido de un:

- ¡Niños, estamos en casa! –gritó Esme.

- Mierda –susurró Edward contra la piel de mi cuello.

Reí, sin poderlo evitar.

- ¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso? –inquirió.

- El destino no quiere que pasemos de quitarnos la camiseta –continué riendo.

Él sonrió torcidamente.

- O nos tiene reservada una ocasión especial –dijo, frotando su nariz con la mía.

Sonreí más ampliamente y volví a besarle, perdiendo mis dedos en su sedoso cabello.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa? –preguntó Esme, subiendo las escaleras.

- ¡Estamos en mi habitación! –gritó Edward a la puerta.

Resoplando, los dos nos separamos rápidamente.

Cuando Esme entró en la habitación, algo intimidada, nos encontró a los dos perfectamente vestidos, sentados sobre la cama, con los apuntes repartidos sobre ella.

- ¿Haciendo deberes?

Los dos asentimos y ella, tras una sonrisa, cerró la puerta.

Edward y yo cruzamos una mirada de complicidad, y sonriendo, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me besó en la frente.

- Por que poco –musitó.

* * *

**Holaaaa!! ^^**

**Ya sabeis porque se llaman a los momentos Hot momentos "sincamisa" xDDDDDDD**

**Vale, el otro dia me equivoque xD el capitulo de la escena de Alice y la otra sincamisa es el siguiente jajajaja Lo siento!! xD**

**Espero que este os haya gustado :)**

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews!!! *___* llegaremos con este caxito a los 200?? que ya falta poco!!! :D**

**un beso y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!!!!! :D**

_**Aliena Gervasi**_


	17. La cita

**La historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del Foro de Crepusculo-es y los personajes en su mayoria a Stephenie Meyer. Como sabéis, yo solo hago de mensajera xD**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 15: La cita**

Los siguientes días pasaron demasiado deprisa.

Por las mañanas nunca me separaba de Edward. Tampoco es que él me dejaba. Me despertaba Alice, entrando danzando en mi habitación como una niña pequeña, pero la recompensa venía después, porque Edward siempre entraba después de su hermana para darme los buenos días con un dulce beso. Y la situación mejoraba el día que iba sin camiseta.

Por las tardes aún seguía yendo a la cafetería de Harold.

El jueves, Angela quiso acompañarme. No se lo impedí, todo lo contrario. Alice y Edward se quedaron en casa terminando un trabajo que tenían pendiente. Harold recibió a Angela con gran entusiasmo. Daniel en un principio se sorprendió al ver que llevaba compañía, pero de inmediato recibió a mi amiga con el mismo entusiasmo que su tío.

Ocupamos la misma mesa en la que solía sentarme. Pensé en el hecho de poner un cartelito en el que pusiese mi nombre, porque ya casi me había adueñado de aquel sitio. En un momento en que no había demasiada gente, Harold dejó que Daniel se sentase un rato a charlar con nosotras.

- ¡La verdad es que tenía ganas de salir de esa casa, Alice es realmente pesada estos días! –rió Angela, mientras bebía su Cocacola.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe? –preguntó Daniel, riendo.

Él estaba al tanto de que vivía con los Cullen, aunque no había tenido ocasión de decirle que estaba saliendo con Edward. Tampoco lo encontré necesario por el momento.

- Ha quedado con Jasper el viernes –resopló Angela- ¡y me ha enseñado mil y un trajes!

Daniel y yo reímos y Angela me envió una mirada enfurruñada.

- Sí, dale gracias al cielo de que Edward te protege, que sino, sería mucho peor…-una maliciosa sonrisa ocupó su rostro- ahora que eres su "cuñada".

Enrojecí hasta la médula al recordar el mote que me había puesto Alice en los anteriores días.

Daniel me miró, confuso.

- ¿Cuñada? –repitió.

- ¿No te ha dicho Bella que…? –Angela cerró la boca, al darse cuenta de que Daniel no estaba al tanto de mi relación con Edward.

- Estoy saliendo con Edward –le aclaré, aún sonrojada.

- Ah –se limitó a decir, con una extraña expresión. Se levantó y con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa añadió- voy a trabajar o a mi tío le cogerá algo.

Una vez estuvo lo bastante lejos para que no nos oyese, Angela me susurró:

- Me siento fatal, Bella. No sabía que…

- No pasa nada –le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Es que…creo que le gustas –continuó en un susurro, vigilando que ni Daniel ni Harold estuviesen lo bastante cerca como para escucharnos.

- Daniel es solo un amigo –suspiré- mi corazón ya esta ocupado desde hace tiempo. Lo siento por él, pero es lo que hay.

Angela medio sonrió y asintió, antes de darme un abrazo.

- Siempre me emociono cuando Edward y tú explicáis como os sentís respecto al otro.

La miré, levantando una ceja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Has escuchado a Edward…?

- Sí –asintió, sonriente- estos días atrás. Te esperaba a que volvieses de aquí, esperándote en el comedor –rió y añadió- en una ocasión, le amenacé diciéndole que ni se le ocurriese hacerte daño, porque se las vería conmigo.

- ¿Y que dijo?

- Que eso era algo imposible… –me guiñó un ojo, mientras yo me sonrojaba hasta le médula.

Después de un rato, pagamos y nos despedimos de Harold y de Daniel.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? –me preguntó Daniel.

- No, mañana tengo que ayudar a Alice a arreglarse para su cita.

- ¿El sábado?

- Daniel, no puedo venir aquí todos los días –reí- no soy rica.

- Te invito yo pues.

- Dani, deja a la chica –rió Harold, a nuestras espaldas- ya vendrá cuando le apetezca, que ya sabe que las puertas de este bar siempre estarán abiertas para ella.

- Gracias Harold –dije, con una sonrisa.

Daniel asintió, un poco abatido. Le di un ligero apretón en el brazo y con una media sonrisa, me marché de allí.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice se lanzó encima de nosotras, literalmente.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que estabais haciendo?! ¡¿Sabéis que són las seis y tengo una cita muy importante a las nueve?!

- Alice, tranquilízate –rió Angela.

- ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Necesito vuestra ayuda!

Y dicho esto, subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Angela bufó y la siguió.

Iba a imitarla, pero entonces Edward apareció por la puerta del comedor. Abrió sus brazos, invitándome a refugiarme en ellos. No tardé ni un segundo en aceptar aquella irresistible invitación.

- Estaba a punto de llamaros –me susurró Edward al oído- Alice está insoportable.

- Tengo miedo de subir –reí contra su pecho.

- Entonces quédate aquí –me dio un beso en la frente y me apretó más contra él- yo te protegeré.

¡¡¡Edward Anthony Cullen!!! –se escuchó gritar la voz de Alice desde el piso de arriba- ¡¡¡Deja que Isabella Marie Swan suba ahora mismo!!!

- Edward, tengo miedo –reí aún más.

- Si no te dejo ir, Alice me hará trizas, pero estoy demasiado a gusto en estos momentos para dejarte ir…

-¡¡Bella sube ahora mismo!!

Suspiré y me separé de Edward, cosa que hizo que él dibujase una graciosa mueca en su rostro.

- No tardaré –dije, frotando mi nariz con la suya- bajaré tan rápido como Alice me deje libre.

- Si no, iré a rescatarte –me sonrió torcidamente y luego, tras darme un suave beso, se separó de mí, para regresar al comedor.

Rápidamente me apresuré a subir a la habitación de Alice.

Cuando entré, no la vi por ningún sitio, solo a Angela, que miraba con cara aterrorizada al armario. Entonces me percaté de un suave murmullo que salía de él. Angela levantó la mirada y me señaló con un dedo tembloroso el armario. Me acerqué y vi a Alice con medio cuerpo dentro del armario, lanzando ropa por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡¡Ya era hora!! –gritó Alice, al verme.

- A ver, Alice, tranquilidad –le dije, poniendo mis manos encima de sus hombros, para que párase quieta- no vas a conseguir nada estando tan alterada, y aún faltan tres horas para que Jasper llegue. Así que respira hondo y tranquilízate que tenemos tiempo de sobra.

- ¡¡Pero Rose no llega hasta dentro de una hora!! ¡¡Y no encuentro nada bueno que ponerme!!

- Para eso estamos aquí Angela y yo –le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida.

Alice se calmó un poco y nos dejó inspeccionar su armario. La sentamos en su cama y fuimos sacándole ropa, haciendo conjuntos con diferentes prendas, pero ninguno le gustaba. Según ella, no era lo bastante apropiado.

Empezamos a sacarle vestidos. De nuevo, nada le gustaba.

- ¡Por favor Alice, decídete! –le pidió Angela, con un resoplido, cuando le enseñó un precioso vestido color canela.

- ¡A él no le gusta el canela!

- ¿Y que color le gusta? –pregunté.

- El rojo –dijo, pensativa.

Angela y yo buscamos los vestidos de Alice de ese color.

- ¡No! –gritó, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡ALICE! -vociferamos Angela y yo al unísono, enfadadas.

Ella se tapó con dos cojines de su cama.

- ¡No me gustan!

En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó, y escuchamos a Edward ir a abrir.

- ¡Oh cielos! –se alarmó Alice- ¡Ya está aquí y no estoy lista! ¡¿Qué impresión voy a darle?!

Escuchamos unas voces abajo y luego unas pisadas por las escaleras. Por la puerta de la habitación, entró Rosalie, con una bolsa.

- Siento llegar ahora…-se excusó con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Rose!! –exclamamos las tres, aliviadas.

Ella era nuestra salvación. Rose era la que mejor entendía a Alice, y pronto y terminaría con nuestra tortura.

- Mira, Ali –dijo Rose, tendiéndole la bolsa que llevaba.

Alice la abrió y ahogó un grito, mientras el labio inferior le temblaba. Dejó la bolsa a un lado con suma delicadeza y se abalanzó sobre Rosalie.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias…! –empezó a cantar Alice.

Rose solamente rió.

- Anda, pruébatelo a ver que tal te queda –dijo, separándose de ella.

Alice asintió y cogiendo la bolsa, corrió hacia su cuarto de baño, encerrándose allí.

- ¿Qué clase de vestido es, Rose? –le pregunté, sentándome en la cama de Alice.

- Un vestido que vio el sábado pasado. Le gustó mucho, y a mi hermano también –sonrió, sentándose a mi lado.

Angela ocupó la silla del escritorio.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo compró?

- No llevaba suficiente dinero.

Minutos después, la puerta se abrió y Alice salió, con un precioso traje de seda blanco.

- Es perfecto –dijo- gracias, Rosalie.

- Yo solo cumplo con mi deber –rió ella.

Entre las tres maquillamos a Alice y la peinamos. Era una suerte que ya se había duchado antes de que nosotras llegásemos, sino, no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo.

Jasper llegó a las nueve en punto, justo cuando Alice estuvo por fin lista.

Bajó precipitadamente las escaleras, y reí en mi fuero interno, imaginándome a mí con aquellos zapatos con tacones bajando las escaleras de esa forma. Hubiese terminado en el hospital, seguramente.

Cuando Alice abrió la puerta se quedó totalmente paralizada, esperando la reacción de Jasper, que en un primer momento la miró de arriba abajo con los ojos abiertos como platos, y después, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Estás preciosa –le susurró, para después cogerle una mano y depositar un suave beso en ella.

- Gracias –respondió ella, con un leve rubor.

Jasper sonrió y sacó un ramo de rosas de color blanco, las cuales había escondido detrás de su espalda. Alice ahogó un grito, antes de aceptarlas y olerlas.

- Huelen muy bien –sonrió.

Rose y su hermano cruzaron una rápida mirada. No tenía duda de que el color de las rosas y el echo de que Alice llevase un vestido blanco y Jasper llevase una camisa blanca no era casualidad.

En aquel momento, la voz de Emmett llegó desde algún punto de detrás de Jasper:

- ¡Iros ya, que tanta cursilería me pone enfermo! –gritó, riendo.

Alice resopló y murmuró algo como:

- Él siempre tan simpático…

Se despidieron de nosotros y se marcharon, dejando pasar a Emmett, que reía estridentemente, mientras cerraba la puerta. Rose pronto se plantó a su lado, dándole una buena colleja.

- ¡Au! –se quejó su novio- ¡¿Y eso a qué viene?!

- ¡Ya podrías ser un poco más "cursi" conmigo, en vez de burlarte así!

- Pero Rosie…

Angela rió y subió a su habitación, alegando que tenía que llamar a Ben. Edward se acercó a mí, y cogiéndome de la mano, me guió hasta la cocina, dejando a Emmett y a Rosalie discutiendo en el vestíbulo. Se sentó en una silla y me hizo sentarme en su regazo, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes pensado algo para mañana? –preguntó, trazando líneas en mi cuello con la punta de su nariz.

- Emm…aparte de hacer…emm…unos aburridos…deberes, nada –pude decir, ya que ahora las líneas las trazaba con sus labios.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un sitio especial?

- Como no –respondí, con un estremecimiento.

Sentí sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa.

- Perfecto.

- Vale, vale, Rose, no lo volveré a hacer, tu ganas, pero ¡háblame! –suplicó entonces Emmett, entrando en la cocina tras ella.

- Chicos –dijo Rose, ignorando a su novio- ¿Qué os parece que salgamos a cenar?

- ¿A cenar adonde? –pregunté.

- A un restaurante muy bonito –sonrió, maliciosamente.

Edward y yo cruzamos una mirada, para luego asentir.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se hizo más amplia.

- Voy a decirle a Angie si quiere venir –dije, levantándome del regazo de Edward y subiendo al segundo piso.

Me acerqué y fui a llamar a la puerta, cuando me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien; escuchaba a mi amiga hablar, pero lo hacía de forma diferente, como si estuviese llorando. Llamé a la puerta, tras respirar hondo, y Angela me abrió a los pocos segundos.

Como había intuido, estaba llorando.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y lágrimas caían sin parar por su rostro, mientras mantenía el móvil pegado a la oreja.

- Bien…tengo…tengo que colgar–sollozó Angela al teléfono.

Se quitó el móvil de la oreja y luego se lanzó y me abrazó, llorando aún más fuerte.

- Angie, ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté, preocupada, mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda, intentando calmarla.

- Bella…él no…

- Angela, cálmate –le susurré, guiándola hacia la cama.

Lloró unos minutos más en mi hombro, hasta que empezó a calmarse.

- Él no me quiere –pudo decir al fin.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunté, limpiándole algunas lágrimas, que seguían cayendo sin parar.

- Él no…él me ha dejado.

- ¡¿Qué?! –grité, alucinada.

Eso no podía ser verdad. Ben y Angela se querían demasiado, bastantes veces había visto como él la miraba.

- No…me ha dejado, Bella. Está con otra.

- No, Angie, algo debe de haber pasado, no puede ser verdad…

- ¡Sí que lo es! En Laboratorio lo han puesto junto con Jodie Williams. Me termina de decir que siente por ella algo más que amistad…que me deja.

Edward, Rose y Emmett entraron algo tímidos en la habitación, posiblemente, alertados porque tardábamos tanto en bajar.

- Él no te merece –dije, acariciándole el cabello.

Angela sorbió por la nariz, mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

- No es justo…¡nunca debería venir venido aquí!

Dicho esto, empezó a llorar aún más. La abracé aún más fuerte, y ella lloró aún más contra mi hombro. Rose se aproximó y acuclillándose a nuestro lado, empezó a acariciarle el brazo.

- Angela, un chico así no te conviene. Tú te mereces mucho más que alguien que de repente cambia tan pronto sus sentimientos.

Angela lloró un rato más, hasta que al fin pareció calmarse de nuevo.

- Gracias chicas –sonrió, y fijándose en Edward y en Emmett que aún estaban en la habitación, añadió- y chicos.

Los cuatros sonreímos, al ver que tras desahogarse se encontraba un poco mejor.

- ¿Vamos a cenar? –propuso Emmett, alegremente, intentando quitar la tensión.

Angela fue la primera en asentir.

El fabuloso restaurante del que estuvo hablando Rosalie durante el camino, no fue otro que un McDonals. Cuando llegamos, Emmett dirigió una mirada apenada hacia el magnifico restaurante que había justo delante.

- Y Rosie, cariño, ¿no podemos ir allí? –preguntó, señalando con un dedo el restaurante, al igual que un niño pequeño le pide un caramelo a su madre.

- ¿Alguien ha hablado? –dijo ella, mirando en derredor, como buscando algo.

Edward, Angela y yo dejamos escapar una débil risa, al ver hacer un puchero a Emmett.

- ¡Rose, ahí al comida tiene que estar deliciosa!

- ¡También lo están las hamburguesas del McDonals! Además, ese restaurante es bastante elegante, ¡No podemos ir así de ninguna manera! –y diciendo esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta del McDonals, aún seguida de Emmett, que le suplicaba.

Angela rió, mientras empezaba a seguir a nuestros amigos.

Me quedé algo rezagada junto a Edward, que miraba la escena, claramente divertido.

- Parece un poco más animada –comenté.

Edward asintió, cogiéndome la mano.

- Sí, aunque creo que está noche terminará de desahogarse.

Asentí, con un suspiro.

Mi amiga en aquellos instantes solo intentaba no preocuparnos. Aunque también debería admitir que la escena que estaban montando Emmett y Rose te haría reír en cualquier estado en el que te encontraras.

Cogimos cada uno un menú y después nos dirigimos a una mesa vacía que había junto a la ventana. Rosalie se puso en una de las sillas que tenía la vista en la ventana, y Emmett se sentó a su lado, aún refunfuñando por tener que conformarse con _tres_ hamburguesas del menú grande. Angela y yo nos lo quedamos mirando con la boca abierta, al igual que la chica que nos atendió, cuando él pidió aquello con total normalidad.

Cenamos muy a gusto el en McDonals, aunque bien me di cuenta de que Rosalie tenía la atención puesta en la ventana todo el rato, como aguardando a algo. Estábamos ya terminando, cuando dio un brinco en su silla, y le dio un codazo a Emmett, que estaba muy atareado terminando su tercera hamburguesa, señalando la ventana.

Angela, Edward y yo nos giramos, descubriendo de donde venía tanta emoción por parte de Rose; saliendo del restaurante al que Emmett había querido ir, estaban Alice y Jasper, cogidos de la mano, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Pero si es la enana! –gritó Emmett riendo.

- Me pregunto que se habrán dicho…-pensó Rose, en voz alta- ¡Están cogidos de la mano!

Terminamos rápidamente y, montados en el Jeep de Emmett, llegamos a casa mucho antes que la feliz pareja a la que aguardábamos. Rose entró corriendo y se dirigió al salón, donde se acomodó con cojines que cogió del sofá debajo de la ventana, esperando.

Nosotros reímos al verla y subimos a ponernos el pijama para estar más cómodos.

Antes de entrar en su habitación, Angela me dio las buenas noches. Asentí y le di un abrazo, y ella, sonriendo, entró en su habitación. Me sentía fatal por mi amiga, pero en aquellos instantes sabía que necesitaba estar sola.

Cuando bajé, Rose aún estaba allí, así que acampé a su lado debajo de la ventana, esperando impacientes. Minutos después bajaron los chicos, que se acomodaron en el sofá, mientras encendían la televisión.

Miré a Edward que me guiñó un ojo y dejando atrás a mis amigas, me acerqué y me senté en su regazo, donde me arropó con sus brazos, depositando un suave beso en mi frente.

- ¡Rose! –la llamó entonces Emmett- ¡ven que yo también te arropo!

Extendió los brazos hacia ella, pero su novia le ignoró, continuando con su tarea de vigilar la ventana.

Diez minutos más tarde, la feliz pareja llegó. Rose nos llamó y casi galopamos hacia la ventana, intentando escondernos detrás de las cortinas.

Jasper acompañó a Alice hasta la entrada de la casa, mientras reían. Una vez se pararon delante de la puerta, él se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Rose y Emmett estallaron en gritos de alegría, y no tuve ninguna duda de que desde fuera se escuchó, ya que ellos se giraron, notablemente avergonzados. Edward y yo dejamos escapar una risita y dejando a Emmett y a Rose allí abajo, decidimos subir a dormir, sin ganas de enfrentarnos a Alice por haberla espiado.

Ya tendríamos tiempo de sobra de escucharla el día siguiente.

Edward se inclinó y me dio un intenso beso delante de nuestras habitaciones, y recordándome que el día siguiente teníamos una cita, ingresó en su habitación. Suspiré y entré en la mía, aún algo aturdida por el beso.

Un suave roce en mi mejilla me despertó.

Abrí los ojos levemente, para encontrarme con Edward, que estaba inclinado hacia mí, rozando mi piel con sus labios.

- Levántate ya Bella Durmiente –me susurró.

Giré el rostro de manera que nuestros labios se encontraron en un intenso beso.

Cuando me separé, miré la hora en el despertador.

- ¡Edward estás loco! –grité- ¡Són las seis y media de la mañana y es sábado!

- ¡Shht! –dijo él, poniéndome un dedo sobre los labios- ¡Despertarás a Alice y no podremos irnos!

Asentí y él me dedicó su sonrisa torcida.

- Vístete…te espero abajo –me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Viéndole salir, me fijé en que él ya iba vestido, con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de color blanco si mangas y unas deportivas. Decidí vestirme a conjunto con él. Así que cogí yo también mis vaqueros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas –la cual descubrí que me venía un poco ajustada- y las zapatillas de tenis. Sabía que si Alice nos veía así, no nos dejaría salir de casa.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado. Edward me estaba esperando sentado en el último escalón y cuando notó mi presencia se giró, y al descubrir mi indumentaria una amplia sonrisa le ocupó el rostro. Me cogió la mano, con una sonrisa al fijarse en mi indumentaria, y me llevó fuera de la casa.

Fuera corría una suave brisa, que me hizo estremecer. Edward se dio cuenta y me pasó un brazo por los brazos, frotando mi brazo para que entrase en calor.

- ¿Mejor? –me preguntó, cuando paramos delante de la puerta del copiloto del Volvo.

Asentí, sonriente.

Me abrió la puerta como el caballero que era y entré dentro, aun con la sonrisa pintada en mi rostro. Él subió rápidamente en el asiento del conductor.

- Vamos a conjunto –rió, solo puso el motor en marcha.

- ¿Te molesta? –le pregunté, con una mueca.

- No seas ridícula –me sonrió torcidamente e inclinándose para depositar un beso en mi mejilla, añadió- estás perfecta.

Me ruboricé y entonces me di cuenta de que él me miraba a mí y no a la carretera.

- ¡Edward Cullen mira a la carretera! –le exigí, con horror.

Era muy estricta con las normas, gracias a que mi padre el jefe de policía de Forks.

Edward se limitó a reír por lo bajo, pero no despegó la mirada de la carretera.

Iba al menos a 150 kilómetros por hora, pero no le regañé. No quería ser pesada, y bien sabía que él no me haría caso si le advertía sobre la velocidad que llevábamos.

No pregunté a donde íbamos. ¿Para qué? Él no me lo iba a decir.

Empecé a extrañarme cuando salimos de Phoenix. Le miré, buscando una respuesta, pero él se limitó a sonreír, sin decir ni una palabra.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Edward se desvió por un camino que guiaba hacia un pequeño bosque y aparcó al lado del sendero. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y yo le imité, bajando al mismo tiempo que él del coche.

- ¿Aquí? –pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor.

- Nop –sonrió, mientras cerraba su adorado Volvo y se acercaba a mí, cogiéndome de la mano- sígame señorita –me susurró al oído.

Me arrastró por el bosque, y si no llega a ser por él, hubiese caído gracias a las ramas mortíferas que solo deseaban mi muerte. Después de un rato que me pareció eterno, llegamos por fin a nuestro destino: un precioso prado, colorido gracias a la cantidad de flores que allí había.

Me separé de Edward y empecé a correr bajo el sol y entre las flores.

Me sentía como Heidi.

Unos brazos rodeándome la cintura pararon mi danza entre las flores.

- Es un sitio precioso, Edward –le sonreí, girándome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegro de que te guste. Solo tú, aparte de mí, conoces la existencia de este prado.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Se encogió de hombros, riendo.

- Me gusta explorar.

- Vaya pasatiempo –comenté, uniéndome a sus risas.

- Es bastante interesante…-su sonrisa se volvió pícara y de inmediato supe que la palabra "explorar" contenía un doble significado.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y crees que aquí podrán interrumpir tu exploración?

- Es muy improbable –unió sus labios con los míos, haciéndome estremecer.

Sus manos, antes acomodadas en mi cintura, empezaron a meterse por debajo de mi camisa, acariciándome la espalda. Mientras yo empecé a besarle el cuello, él me tumbó con delicadeza entre la fresca hierba. De repente escuché un "clic" supe que eso había sido el broche de mi sujetador.

- Ya tienes práctica con él, ¿eh? –le susurré al oído, antes de morder levemente su lóbulo.

Él me sonrió, antes de empezar a subirme la camisa. Yo no me quedé atrás. Con manos temblorosas, empecé a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa, hasta que al fin pude ver su escultural rostro.

Edward me quitó mi camisa por mi cabeza, tirándola a un lado. Yo hice lo mismo con la suya. Con mis dedos, empecé a recorrer los músculos de su pecho, cosa que le hizo estremecerse y empezar a besarme con más avidez que antes. Noté como con sus finas manos empezaba a bajar los tirantes de mi sujetador, quitándomelo lentamente.

Mi primera reacción fue taparme el pecho, roja como un tomate.

Edward rió entre dientes y me separó los brazos con delicadeza. Enrojecí aún más, si es que eso era posible, cuando vi sus ojos observándome. ¿Y si no le gustaba? No era precisamente la chica con más pecho que conocía. Creo que esa era Tanya. Edward acercó sus labios a mi oreja, para decir, de la forma más sensual que nunca antes había escuchado:

- Eres preciosa –depositó un beso en mi oreja y después fue bajando sus labios hasta mi pecho izquierdo, donde empezó a acariciarlo con sus labios.

De inmediato noté como mis pezones se volvían duros ante su contacto, y me mordí los labios, intentando no dejar escapar el gemido que amenazaba a salir de mi garganta cuando atrapó uno de mis pezones con sus labios. Después, empezó a hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho.

Yo me limitaba a morderme el labio, hasta el punto que creía que me saldría sangre, con mis manos sujetas en sus cabellos. Al fin no pude resistirlo más y dejé escapar un gemido. Noté como sonreía contra mi piel, y después continuó su recorrido hacia mi ombligo, donde me hizo estremecerme.

Al mismo tiempo, con nuestros pies, empezamos a quitarnos las deportivas y los calcetines, para así poder desabrochar los pantalones del otro y poderlos quitar rápidamente.

Él se quedó en bóxers y yo con unas braguitas de encaje que Alice me había comprado el sábado que se fue de compras. En aquellos momentos la adoraba, ya que mi otra ropa interior era un poco demasiado sosa e infantil.

Sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de las tiras de las braguitas, mientras sus labios no abandonaban los míos ni por un segundo. Con mis manos acariciándole la espalda, empecé a bajar hasta que me encontré con la tira elástica de sus bóxers.

Aquí volví a ponerme enormemente nerviosa, ya que mis manos temblaron incluso más que antes. El sonrió contra mi boca, y acto seguido tiro de las tiras de las braguitas hacia abajo. Enrojecí aún más de lo que ya estaba e hice lo mío con los bóxers.

Cuando me di cuenta, los dos nos encontrábamos desnudos.

Él me observó unos instantes, sonriente.

- Eres una diosa –me susurró Edward al oído.

¡Puf! Pues él no se quedaba atrás. Ahora que lo había visto sin nada de ropa, aún me sentía más orgullosa de que fuese mío. Enrosqué instintivamente las piernas alrededor de su cadera y él fijó su mirada en la mía.

- Bella…¿seguro que estás preparada?

- ¿Me lo preguntas ahora? Yo creo que es un claro sí –le sonreí, mientras le volvía a besar- no te entretengas –le apremié.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y con lentitud empecé a sentirlo dentro de mí.

- Aprieta bien fuerte mis hombros –me susurró al oído.

Asentí, y de nuevo sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, en el mismo momento en que embistió, haciéndome perder mi virginidad. Sentí un gran dolor, por lo que apreté con toda la fuerza que pude sus hombros y el grito que iba a profesar quedó sellado en nuestras bocas. Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos, pero los cerré rápidamente para que no llegasen a desbordarse.

Poco a poco, el dolor desapareció.

Edward había estado parado, esperando a que me encontrase mejor.

Al fin abrí los ojos y le sonreí.

- Ya –le susurré contra sus labios.

Y así empezó a aumentar el ritmo, mientras a cada nueva penetración sentía aún más placer que en la anterior. Al fin me encontré gritando su nombre y él el mío, llegando al clímas, y fue la sensación más extraordinaria que jamás hubiese experimentado. Cuando por fin caímos uno al lado del otro, repletos de sudor y respirando entrecortadamente, Edward me acercó a su pecho y me beso en la frente.

- Eres fantástica –me susurró.

Sonreí contra su piel y dejé que mis ojos se me cerraran, y exhausta como estaba, empecé a dormirme, no sin antes escuchar la frase que más me gustaba, de mis labios preferidos:

- Te amo.

Desperté arropada entre los brazos de Edward y los cálidos rayos del Sol acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Un suave roce en mi cabello me hizo estremecer, y escuché una suave risa.

- ¿Estás despierta? –preguntó la voz de Edward en mi oído.

Abrí los ojos, a modo de respuesta y sentí como sonreía involuntariamente al ver el perfecto rostro de Edward a pocos centímetros del mío.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? –pregunté, con voz algo amodorrada.

- Unas tres horas.

- ¡Caray! –exclamé, con los ojos abiertos como platos- lo siento…

Él torció su sonrisa de aquella forma que tanto me gustaba y luego me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- No lo sientas. Me encanta verte dormir. ¿Sabes lo preciosa que estás?

Me ruboricé irremediablemente al escuchar aquellas palabras, lo que solo provocó que él riese aún más. Le di un suave golpe en el hombro y Edward me cogió la muñeca, pasándola a través de su nuca, y acercándome más hacia él.

- Te quiero –susurró contra mis labios.

- Yo más –repliqué.

- Lo dudo.

Los dos reímos y volvimos a fundirnos en un intenso beso, que terminó con nuestros cuerpos de nuevo fusionados. Cuando terminamos, él me dirigió una pícara mirada.

- ¿Quieres ver si mejoro con la tercera?

- No habría cosa que me gustase más, pero mi estómago prefiere optar por otra opción.

Rió, cuando escuchó mis tripas rugir, pidiendo comida. Me ruboricé, y escondí la cabeza en su pecho. Él me acarició el cabello y me dio un suave beso en la frente.

- Pues vamos a comer. No voy a permitir que una señorita tan bella como usted pase hambre –levantó las cejas, como ofendido- ¿Qué clase de caballero sería?

No pude evitar reír ante su representación.

Me ayudó a levantarme y entre los dos nos vestimos, entre besos y dulces caricias. Después, Edward se dirigió hacia la mochila que había abandonado debajo de un árbol, y de la cual yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta antes, de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Tendió un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos sobre la hierba y empezó a sacar la comida: bocadillos hechos por él. Devoré dos en menos de diez minutos, y eso que no eran precisamente pequeños.

Me horroricé, al compararme con Emmett.

Edward pareció tener el mismo pensamiento que yo, ya que empezó a carcajearse de mala manera.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?! –le exigí, simulando estar ofendida.

- Me…has… recordado…a Emmett –dijo, aún riendo.

Había acertado al suponer que se trataba de eso.

- ¿Me debo tomar eso como un insulto? –pregunté, aguantándome la risa.

- Oh, ¡de ninguna manera! Yo nunca te insultaría –dijo, con una sincera sonrisa.

- Lo sé –le devolví la sonrisa y me abracé a su pecho, al cual di un pequeño beso- Te quiero.

Levantó mi mentón, para volverme a besar, con más insistencia.

- ¿No has tenido suficiente antes? –le pregunté, riendo entre dientes.

- Sabes perfectamente que no –sonrió.

Estuvimos todo el día en aquel precioso prado, disfrutando completamente el uno del otro.

Pero los buenos momentos siempre terminan.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, solté un bufido.

Estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward, que tenía un brazo pasado sobre mi espalda, y me mantenía bien sujeta, mientras que con la mano me acariciaba el cabello. Aquello parecía gustarle, ya que siempre tenía oportunidad lo hacía.

- Tenemos que regresar –me susurró al oído.

- ¿No podemos retroceder en el tiempo y vivir este día eternamente? –propuse.

- Eso sería perfecto. ¿Dónde hay que firmar para que se cumpla?

Reí y levanté mis ojos hacia los suyos, para descubrir que me estaba observando.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dije de pronto.

- Claro, pregunta lo que quieras –sonrió.

Me mordí el labio, antes de formular mi pregunta. Era algo que había estado pensando a lo largo del día, y aquel me pareció un buen momento para preguntar, aunque me daba algo de vergüenza.

- ¿Tan malo és? –rió, al ver que no me decidía.

- ¡No es eso! –bajé la mirada y añadí, de nuevo con calor en mis mejillas- es que me da vergüenza.

- Bella, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras –me dijo, acariciándome la mejilla.

Suspiré y armándome de valor, dije:

- ¿Habías hecho esto antes?

- ¿Hablar contigo? –preguntó en broma.

- ¡Edward sabes de que te hablo! –le grité, enterrando de nuevo mi rostro en su pecho.

Él rió y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

- Tú eres la primera.

- ¿De verdad? –le miré, a través de mis pestañas, y descubrí que sonreía.

- Te lo juro –me guiñó un ojo y añadió- soy tan novato como tú.

Sonreí, aliviada.

Que también hubiese sido su primera vez, me hacía estar aún más unida a él.

- Si no nos vamos, no dudo en que Alice hará una barbacoa conmigo cuando lleguemos –bromeó.

Reí y me levanté de encima de él.

Cogidos de la mano y recogiendo la mochila –en la que ya habíamos guardado el mantel y los restos de comida- y regresamos hacia el coche.

Aquel había sido el mejor día de mi vida, sin duda alguna.

* * *

**Pasamos del momento sincamisas bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! xD**

**que os ha parecido la cita de Alice y Jasper? yo me rei mucho con la histeria de Alice xDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Perdon por la espera, pero habeis tenido un caxito largo como recompensa no?^^**

**muchas gracias por todos los reviews, woa! 211 *_* QUE FELICIDAAAAAAAAD! llegaremos a los 230?? xD y tambien gracias por los favoritos y alertas :D**

**ya sabeis, cuando mas reviews, antes actualizo (esta semana no porque tenia muchos trabajos u.u) pero que ahora que estoy de vacaciones, oye! tengo mas tiempo :D**

**pues eso, ahora solo me queda desearos una FELIZ NAVIDAAAD! o como dicen en mi tierra: BON NADAL! :D**

**un beso a todaaas!**

_**Ali**_


	18. Decisiones precipitadas

**Esta historia no es mia, sino de Elenya_CS, ni tampoco los personajes que pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo, como siempre digo, soy la mensajera xD**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 16: Decisiones precipitadas**

El domingo por la mañana, los Cullen al completo y los Hale nos invitaron a ir a Angela y a mí a la bolera. Según nos explicaron, era tradición ir una vez al mes.

Y así nos encontramos mi amiga y yo, sentadas en uno de los banquillos, calzándonos aquellas gastadas zapatillas para poder jugar. Mientras que los Cullen y los Hale con esas horrendas zapatillas aún seguían pareciendo modelos, Angela y yo parecíamos dos payasos, sobretodo yo. Nos miramos, cuando descubrimos que habíamos estado haciendo la misma comparación, y estallamos en una carcajada.

Los demás nos miraron, curiosos, pero Angela y yo no les explicamos nada. Ese sería uno de tantos secretos que tendríamos.

Nos dividimos entre chicos y chicas. Aunque nosotras éramos un miembro más que ellos, bien sabía que al estar yo en el equipo contaba igualmente como si el equipo contase con cuatro mujeres en vez de con cinco.

El juego empezó, y Angela y yo vimos que íbamos las últimas en el equipo de las chicas. Primero lanzaron Alice, Esme y Rose en ese orden, que derribaron 9 bolos mínimo. Después fue el turno de Angela, que consiguió derribar también 9.

- ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! –inquirí suplicante.

- Suerte –suspiró.

- ¡No me sirve la suerte! ¡Yo no tengo suerte!

- ¡Bella tu turno! –escuché gritar a Alice por detrás de mí.

Resoplé y miré a Angela.

- Si me voy detrás de la bola y termino derribando los 10 bolos, ¿cuenta?

Angela rió.

- Bells, eres mala para este juego, ¡pero nunca te he visto ir detrás de la bola!

- Porque no estaba rodeada de expertos en el juego de los bolos. Ahora sí.

- ¡Bella Swan! –me apremió Alice de nuevo, mientras Esme y Rose reían.

Resoplé y fui a coger la maldita bola traicionera.

Había de diferentes colores marcando su peso; me decidí por la verde, de 9 kilos.

- Bella, ¿seguro que puedes lanzar eso? –preguntó una voz aterciopelada, mientras cogía la bola.

- No, pero la bola sí puede lanzarme a mí –fruncí el ceño, cuando le miré.

Él estalló en una carcajada.

- Ya verás como te sale bien –me guiñó un ojo y regresó a su asiento.

Vi el marcador de los chicos.

Iban todos en empate, con strikes. ¡Yo no podía dejarme humillar delante de todos ellos! Pero tenía que hacerlo, o Alice después me arrastraría de compras por culpa de mi cobardía.

Me situé, de la forma que Jake siempre me había enseñado y al menos había conseguido tirar un bolo…

¡Eso era! Tenía que pensar que estaba en Port Angeles, con Jake y su grupo, con Angela, con Tanya…descarté a esta última de inmediato y la sustituí por un perro que tenía mi abuela que se llamaba _Sparky_..¿que hacía _Sparky_ allí? Lo dejé estar y me concentré en el juego…

_Estás en Port Angeles…_me decidía mi mente.

¡Incluso con mi mente había transformado el local!

Escuché gritos de ánimo provenientes de detrás de mí, entonces, extendí mi brazo hacía detrás y lancé…

_Sparky, ¡dame suerte!_, pensé.

Inmediatamente cerré los ojos y crucé los dedos.

_Al menos uno…_supliqué.

- ¡Bravo Bella! –gritaron las chicas, por detrás de mí.

Miré mi resultado: ¡¿8 bolos?! ¡¿Yo?!

- ¡Gracias _Sparky_! –grité dando saltitos, mirando el resultado con satisfacción.

- ¿Quién es _Sparky_? –preguntó Emmett.

Los chicos se habían acercado a la mesa, haciendo una pausa para comprobar los resultados de la primera ronda.

Angela me frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué viene el perro de tu abuela ahora, Bells?

- ¡Él me dio suerte! –le expliqué.

Ella rodó los ojos, mientras todos los demás rompían a carcajadas.

- Las chicas van ganando –informó Carlisle, mirando los resultados- ¡chicos, a ponernos las pilas!

Todos asintieron mientras gritaban animados.

- ¡Vamos a ganar nosotras! –gritó Esme a su marido, mientras las otras chicas le dábamos la razón.

Antes de retirarse de nuevo a su mesa, Edward me envió una sonrisa.

Se la devolví, feliz por haber conseguido mi primera tirada de 8 excelentes bolos.

La siguiente ronda empezó a ir con normalidad, y me lo estaba pasando realmente bien, hasta que ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar para arruinar un bonito día; la puerta de la bolera se abrió y por ella entraron April y Tanya, seguidas de dos chicas más.

- Haced como si no estuviesen –nos susurró Alice.

- ¡April! –gritó Esme, con una sonrisa.

Su hija masculló algo por lo bajo, y nosotras reímos ante ello.

April se acercó hacia nuestro grupo, seguida de sus secuaces, con una sonrisa amplia e inocente.

- ¿Cuánto regresaste? –le preguntó la madre de los Cullen, mientras la abrazaba- mis hijos no me han dicho nada –añadió, mirando a Edward, fingiendo estar molesta.

- Hace un par de semanas, Esme. Me alegro mucho de volveros a ver a ti y a Carlisle –añadió, girándose a ver al aludido, que le devolvió la sonrisa por cortesía.

- ¡Únete a nuestra partida! –sonrió Esme- a los chicos no les importará –dijo, guiñando un ojo a Edward, que frunció el ceño.

Sin duda, Esme aún pensaba que su hijo aún seguía enamorado de aquella imbécil.

- Mamá, ellas querrán jugar solas, déjalas –comentó Edward, mientras se acercaba un poco a mí.

- ¡No nos importa en absoluto! –exclamó April, mirando a sus amigas, que asintieron.

Tanya no apartaba la mirada de Angela y de mí, como si estuviese intentando decirnos algo mediante aquella mirada.

Las dos la ignoramos, desviando la mirada hacia Alice, que nos había llamado por lo bajo.

- Bella, ignóralas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, ahora mirando como April se unía al equipo de los chicos y se acercaba demasiado a Edward, que había encontrado interesante los resultados en la pequeña pantalla que los marcaba.

Reí por lo bajo, al ver los absurdos intentos de April por llamar su atención.

- ¡Angela, tu turno! –gritó Esme, sonriente.

Ella asintió y fue a lanzar un bolo color naranja, los que pesaban 10 kilos. Lanzó y derribó 7 bolos. Se giró y nos hizo el signo de la victoria, mientras nosotras reíamos y aplaudíamos.

- Bella, te toca –rió Rosalie.

Esme me sonrió con cálidez, mientras queTanya y otra chica de las que iban con April asintieron, dándome falsos ánimos.

Alice, por su parte, estaba mirando algo con el ceño fruncido. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré a Edward ayudando a April a lanzar bien el bolo. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, y podía ver a April sonriendo con satisfacción.

Giré el rostro y me levanté, y dando grandes zancadas me aproximé a los bolos, cogiendo el naranja esta vez. El otro verde lo había cogido porque en cierto modo el verde, desde conocía a Edward era mi color favorito. Ahora estaba enfadada con él, por lo que cambié de color.

¡¿Por qué a mi no me había ayudado y a esa sí?!

Me tragué las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de mis ojos y de nuevo me concentré en _Sparky_. Ese perrito siempre me devolvía la sonrisa.

Lancé mi bolo con toda la fuerza que pude y cerré los ojos, mientras cruzaba de nuevo los dedos.

En ese instante, mi móvil en mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón empezó a sonar. Lo saqué y apreté la tecla de responder, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Apegué mi móvil a la oreja y dije un tímido:

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Bella? ¡Bella, tienes que regresar, por favor! –gritó la voz de Leah, asustada y sollozante, al otro lado de la línea.

- Leah, ¿Qué ocurre?

La respuesta me dejó helada.

No hice caso a los gritos de alegría procedentes del equipo de las chicas, por mi primer strike en mis diecisiete años de vida. Aquello no importaba.

- Leah…no…eso…¡Dime que no es verdad! –grité al auricular.

- Bella…él te necesita…regresa por favor –me pidió mi amiga, llorando.

Las lágrimas bajaban ahora por mis mejillas. No podía pararlas, de ninguna manera. Aquello no era posible. Mi mente no podía asimilarlo.

- Lo haré, Leah, te lo prometo –juré, antes de despedirnos.

Me giré, llorando. Angela, al ver mi estado, corrió a abrazarme.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bells? –preguntó, ahora con más preocupación, mientras me frotaba la espalda con las manos, intentando calmarme.

- Angela…él…Jake ha...

- Shht, tranquilízate –me sonrió, mientras se separaba un poco de mí, y me tendía un pañuelo- vamos a los servicios, allí me lo cuentas, ¿vale?

Asentí, aún llorando sin parar.

Mis amigos se habían acercado, al ver que estaba llorando.

- Bella, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó la voz aterciopelada de Edward, muy cerca de mí.

Negué con la cabeza, sin mirarle. A pesar de mi estado, aún seguía enfadada con él.

- Regreso a Forks –dije simplemente.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron varias personas a la vez.

Edward a mi lado se irguió.

Pero yo no respondí. Lo único que me importaba en aquellos instantes, era regresar a mi pueblo, e ir al lado de mi mejor amigo, que me necesitaba.

Me abrí paso entre todos y fui a coger mi bolso, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Salí de la bolera, corriendo, mientras sentía que alguien me seguía.

Fue cuando ya estaba fuera, que Edward me cogió el brazo y me giró hacia él, acercándome a su pecho. Intenté soltarme, pero no me lo permitió.

- Bella, tranquilízate –me susurró al oído, con su voz aterciopelada que siempre me tranquilizaba, pero mi enfado y desesperación en aquel momento provocaron que el efecto deseado no hiciese efecto.

- ¡Suéltame, Edward! –le grité, pegándole en el pecho y echándome hacia atrás.

Él me separó lo suficiente para cogerme el rostro con ambas manos y mirarme a los ojos.

- Bella, dime lo que ocurrió, quiero ayudarte.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame! –le gritaba, aún dándole golpes en el pecho.

Él resopló y me cogió fuertemente por ambas muñecas, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

- Te llevaré a casa, pero por favor tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?

Le miré, con el ceño fruncido.

Edward me guió hacia el coche, resignado al ver mi reticencia.

- ¿Adonde vas, Eddie? –le llamó una voz nasal desde detrás de nosotros.

- Soy Edward, April, no Eddie –le respondió él, sin girarse.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? –noté como se aproximaba a nosotros.

No me giré para encararla, ni Edward tampoco.

A esas alturas ya habíamos llegado al Volvo. Edward me abrió la puerta, tan caballerosamente como él lo hacía y subí, sin mirarle siquiera.

- April, vuelve dentro –le ordenó él, dirigiéndose al asiento del conductor.

Su exnovia se quedó en la acera, con la boca abierta por el plantón, mientras Edward ponía en marcha el coche y se alejaba rápidamente de allí. No dije nada en todo el trayecto, a pesar de que sentía su mirada sobre mí durante cada poco tiempo. Cuando llegamos a casa, me bajé del coche antes de que él saliese del coche y me dirigí a grandes zancadas hacía la casa, dispuesta a subir a mi habitación y empezar a hacer la maleta de regreso. Planeaba quedarme al menos un día más, ya que antes tenía que hablar con los profesores y exponer mi problema.

Antes de poner siquiera un pie en el primer escalón de la escalera, unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y me hicieron girarme.

- ¿Puedes contarme ahora lo que te sucede? –suspiró Edward.

- Tengo que hacer la maleta –dije, tajante.

Él no se rindió tan fácilmente, aunque se puso tenso.

- Bella…

- ¡No, Edward, déjame! –intenté soltarme de nuevo, pero él solo profundizó su agarre.

- No Bella, no voy a soltarte –me dijo, mientras me volvía a coger el rostro con sus finas manos- quiero ayudarte. Debe de haber alguna solución a tu problema sin necesidad de que regreses a Forks.

- ¡Tengo que regresar! –grité, con tantas lágrimas en los ojos que apenas le veía- ¡Jake me necesita!

Su expresión se endureció cuando pronuncié aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte que le ha ocurrido?

- Está en coma en el hospital y está muy grave, ¡Podría morir, Edward! ¡¿Entiendes que tengo que regresar con él?!

- Pero da igual si vas o no. No puedes hacer nada por él, Bella.

- ¡Ser su amiga y estar a su lado, eso es lo que puedo hacer! –le grité, aún más enfadada- ¡Si no voy y muere nunca me lo perdonaré!

- Bella, tranquilízate…-me repitió, pero esta vez yo conseguí solarme y dar un paso atrás, subiendo a la escalera.

- Voy a regresar a Forks, ¿de acuerdo? Y no te preocupes por mi, vuelve con April, seguro que no te dice que no.

Dicho esto, me di media vuelta y empecé a subir las escaleras, rápidamente. Edward me siguió, preguntando:

- ¿A que viene ahora April? –me alcanzó en medio del pasillo de nuestras habitaciones, justo cuando yo iba a entrar a mi habitación- ¡Bella!

- Es obvio que aún te gusta –respondí, encogiéndome de hombros, mientras miraba directamente la puerta de mi habitación.

Sentí un suspiro detrás de mí, sin embargo, yo no me quedé a saber la respuesta.

Entré en mi habitación, dando un portazo. Una vez dentro, me apoyé contra la pared y me deslicé hacia abajo, llorando en silencio, mientras recogía mis rodillas y enterraba mi rostro en ellas, mientras me mecía, pensando en lo estúpida que a veces llegaba a ser.

No volví a saber de Edward en lo que quedaba de día.

Cuando regresaron los Cullen y los Hale junto a Angela media hora después, yo aún estaba pegada contra la puerta. Angela llamó varias veces a mi puerta, pidiéndome que la dejase entrar. Lo hice, mientras iba a sentarme en mi cama. Angela entró junto a Alice y a Rosalie, que cerraron la puerta tras ellas. Aquella noche se quedaron conmigo, apoyándome y animándome, diciéndome que todo saldría bien. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos solo se situaban en lo ocurrido el día anterior, el día más feliz de mi vida, y como había cambiado todo en tan solo 24 horas.

Después de aquella pijamada, nos vestimos y cogimos nuestras mochilas, bajando a desayunar, donde solo encontramos a Esme y a Emmett. Cuando Alice les preguntó donde estaban su padre y Edward, Emmett y Esme se limitaron a intercambiar una mirada significativa.

- Tu padre se ha ido al hospital por una urgencia –respondió Esme, con una amable sonrisa, mientras las chicas y yo tomábamos asiento alrededor de la mesa- y Edward ha salido temprano. No sé adonde habrá ido.

En mi fuero interno me sentí aliviada, ya que no estaba preparada para afrontarle.

Nos despedimos de Esme y de Emmett, éste y Rosalie con un beso, y nos apresuramos a coger el coche de Alice, un Porche amarillo último modelo, e ir a casa de Rose para que se cambiara y cogiera sus cosas. Para asombro de todas, en un cuarto de hora estuvo más que lista. Alice fue la que más sorprendida, acostumbrada como estaba a que su mejor amiga tardase como mínimo una hora y media.

Llegamos al instituto cuando aún faltaban diez minutos para las clases.

A primera hora los de intercambio teníamos clase de Tutoría para adelantar el trabajo. Durante toda la hora, estuve ensayando mentalmente lo que iba a decirle al profesor Banner para que me dejase ir antes a Forks. Bien sabía que era algo difícil, pero tenía que intentarlo. Cuando el timbre sonó, Angela me puso una mano en el hombro y me sonrió, alentándome.

- Te espero fuera.

- Gracias.

Ella siguió la marcha de nuestros compañeros hacia fuera de la clase, pero yo me dirigí hacia la mesa del profesor.

- ¿Pasa algo, Bella? –preguntó despreocupadamente el señor Banner, cuando vio que me acercaba a su mesa.

- Sí, me gustaría hablar con usted sobre un problema que tengo.

- ¿Concierne al plan de intercambio? –preguntó, ahora con más atención.

Asentí y me dispuse a contarle lo del accidente automovilístico de Jake y el estado de mi amigo. Él asintió, con su ceño acentuándose más a cada palabra que yo pronunciaba.

- Ya veo…-susurró, más para él que para mí, cuando terminé de explicarme- pero no creo que puedas irte.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No puedo ir a verle? –pregunté, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos.

¡¿Por qué no podía ir al lado de mi mejor amigo cuando él más me necesitaba?!

- No hasta el viernes. Si te vas ahora, perderás toda la semana, y la junta organizadora del plan de intercambio no te podrá subvencionar los gastos del viaje. Si te vas en fin de semana, puedo conseguir que te paguen el billete, pero deberás regresar el domingo.

- ¿Y no hay forma de que…?

- Si quieres puedes volver con tu propio dinero –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me mordí el labio inferior, indecisa. No tenía el dinero suficiente para permitirme ir y volver en aquellos momentos, pero tampoco quería esperarme cuatro días para ir a Forks. La situación de Jake era crítica, y bien podría pasarle cualquier cosa durante esos cuatro días en los que yo estaría ausente.

- Hazme saber tu decisión lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, con una triste media sonrisa, antes de darme la vuelta y salir de la clase.

- ¡Ah, Bella! –me llamó el señor Banner, antes de que yo saliese por la puerta- espero que tu amigo mejore.

- Gracias, profesor –le sonreí, intentando parecer un poco más animada, y luego salí al corredor, donde me encontré con Angela que me esperaba apoyada contra unas taquillas.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? No debe de ser muy bueno por la cara que llevas…

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas. ¡No quería llorar y ahí estaba yo, llorando! ¿Qué conseguía llorando? ¡Nada! Así me reprendía mentalmente una y otra vez.

- Vamos a los lavabos, para que te asees un poco, ¿vale? –me dijo Angela, pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Y la siguiente clase? –pregunté, aun sollozando.

- No creo que nos echen en falta en clase de Español –sonrió- anda, vamos.

De nuevo, otra hora en la que no vería a Edward.

Me lavé bien el rostro, fregándome bien las mejillas. Al cabo de un rato, por fin pude disimular el haber llorado.

Nos quedamos en los lavabos, charlando sobre mi problema con el dinero. Angela se prestó voluntaria para dejarme dinero, pero de inmediato me negué. No iba a permitir que pagase mi viaje, de ninguna manera.

Al fin sonó el timbre y Angela y yo salimos de los lavabos, aún sin haber encontrado una solución. De lo único que hablamos fue de mi problema con el asunto de Forks, gracias al cielo, Angela no sacó el tema de Edward, al igual que habían hecho Alice y Rosalie la noche pasada. Sabían que aquello era algo que solo nos concernía a él y a mí, por lo que obviamente me respaldaron, pero al ver que me hacía daño hablar de él, volvimos al tema del viaje.

Distraída como iba por el pasillo, tropecé con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien, haciendo que me cayera de espaldas. Como no, mi torpeza hacia tiempo que no se hacía notar.

- ¡Lo siento Bella! ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó la voz de Daniel, proveniente de delante de mi.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos grises.

- Sí, estoy bien –respondí, con una sonrisa.

Él me la devolvió, mientras me daba una mano, ayudándome a levantarme.

- Desde el jueves que no te veía –comentó, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

- Lo siento, he estado ocupada –me excusé.

- ¿Vendrás esta tarde a la cafetería? Harold te invitará a un helado –me guiñó un ojo, y se le veía tan animado que no pude evitar aceptar.

Daniel y Harold siempre conseguían alegrarme cuando estaba deprimida. Con esto y con un beso en la mejilla, Daniel continuó su camino hacia su siguiente clase.

- Te vendrá bien despejarte un poco –me dijo Angela, que había estado escuchando- lo del helado gratis suena bien…

- ¡Ya lo creo! –bromeé.

Giré mi vista y mi respiración se cortó, al encontrarme con los ojos que menos ganas tenía de afrontar.

Edward me miraba inexpresivo, cosa que me exasperaba en sobremanera.

Mi mente estaba en una encrucijada: ¿voy hacia él o le ignoro?

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño y sacó su móvil plateado del bolsillo de su pantalón, mirando primer la pequeña pantallita y luego empezó a hacerse paso entre la multitud hacia la cafetería, sin siquiera venir a decirme nada.

_Genial, las cosas no podrían ir mejor._

- Bella, vamos –me apremió Angela.

Asentí y la seguí.

La siguiente clase la pasé algo en las nubes, ya que con mi situación actual, no podía concentrarme para nada en las clases. En esa clase me tocaba con Edward, pero él no asistió. ¿Tan enfadado estaba que me evitaba hasta ese extremo? Mi mente de inmediato lo descartó; Edward no era así.

Así que algo debería haberle pasado.

Recordé la llamada de móvil y sin poder evitarlo mi mente voló hacia April. Me obligué a mi misma a apartar aquel pensamiento de mi mente, pero la siempre pequeñita vocecita de mi subconsciente me repetía una y otra vez: _tú fuiste la que le dijiste que se fuese con ella…_Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a creer aquello.

Edward faltó al resto de las clases, y eso me preocupó aún más. Le pregunté a Rosalie y a Alice al respecto, pero ellas me dijeron que no sabían nada.

- Estará bien, Bella –me dijo Alice, sonriente, entre clase y clase cuando le pregunté por su hermano.

- Creo que no está preocupado por el hecho de que esté bien, sino con quién está, ¿no? –expuso Rose.

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Él no puede estar con April –dijo Alice, con una mueca- Edward la aborrece igual que nosotras…-me miró de reojo cuando suspiré, recordando como él la ayudó en la bolera. Alice lo notó, por lo que se apresuró a añadir- ¡y lo de la bolera no significa nada!

Lo dijo tan convencida que no tuve otro remedio que asentir. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

La estancia en el instituto se me hizo interminable, y cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la última clase, casi salté de alegría hacia la puerta.

Mis amigas salieron al mismo tiempo que yo de la clase. Caminamos hacia el Porche de Alice, el cual estaba siendo contemplado por un grupo de chicos de segundo. Cuando nos vieron llegar se apartaron casi con admiración, por el simple hecho de que pudiésemos subir en el fantástico coche.

Aún no habíamos puesto un pie en la casa cuando mi móvil sonó. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, sosteniendo dos posibilidades de quién podría ser la persona que me llamaba. Sin embargo, me equivoqué en las dos, aunque no por ello me deprimí. Había olvidado llamar a mis padres al menos en dos días.

- ¡Bella! –gritó mi madre cuando descolgué- ¿te llamó Leah…?

- Sí…mamá, voy a ir a Forks.

- Cariño, no hace falta que vengas, no te sientas obligada…

- Mamá, Jake es mi amigo desde que iba en pañales, es como mi hermano. No voy a dejarle de lado.

Renée suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

- Cómo quieras, cielo. ¿Cuándo vienes?

Le expliqué mi conversación con el señor Banner, a lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo.

- Me parece perfecto, así no pierdes clases. Bella, Jake va a estar bien.

- Lo sé mamá –sonreí.

Después de intercambiar un par de palabras más, colgamos. Para ese entonces yo ya estaba en mi habitación, sentada en la cama. Miré mi reloj en la mesilla y descubrí que aún faltaba una hora para ir a la cafetería de Harold. Me eché sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, aunque no me dormí. Unos golpecitos en la puerta me hicieron incorporarme y dar paso. Angela entró, con timidez, y fue a sentarse a mi lado en la cama.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bells?

- Dime –le sonreí.

- Es que…me preguntaba si podría ir contigo a la cafetería –su vista estaba fija en algún punto del suelo.

- Claro. Daniel y Harold se alegrarán mucho de que vayas.

Una gran sonrisa ocupó el rostro de mi amiga, que me abrazó.

- Muchas gracias, Bella.

Reí y me pregunté a qué se debía tanto entusiasmo. Iba a hacerle esa pregunta, cuando Alice y Rose entraron en la habitación, con aspecto algo confundido.

- Edward no está en su habitación –me informó Alice, sentándose en el suelo delante de mí.

Rosalie se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

- Le hemos llamado, pero no coge el móvil –prosiguió Rose.

Me encogí de hombros y resoplé.

- Ya aparecerá cuando quiera.

- Pero Bella…

- ¡No, Alice! No voy a irle detrás como un perrito faldero después de la discusión de ayer.

Mis amigas asintieron, diciéndome así que no insistirían más con el tema.

Rosalie fue a decir algo, pero el sonido del teléfono principal la interrumpió. Alice fue la que corrió a cogerlo. Durante los minutos que le costó a Alice bajar a responde y coger el inalámbrico para volver a subir a mi habitación, nos mantuvimos en silencio. Esperaba que fuese alguien preguntando por alguno de los Cullen, pero me sorprendió ver que Alice regresaba a mi habitación y me pasaba el teléfono, con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaa!**

**Espero que hayais pasado unas felices Navidades y hayais empezado el año con buen pie :D **

**¡Ha sido un caxito lleno de emociones, ¿eh?! La verdad, en capis como este se demuestra la mente perversa de nuestra querida Elenya/Cruella xDDDD**

**¿Teneis alguna idea de quien puede llamar? ¡Apuestas, apuestas! (tambien vale incluir a Sparky xD) **

**Gracias a todas aquellas que me habeis dejado review *__* mas de 20!! y tambien a las alertas y favoritos, of course ;)**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi wapisimas! ¿Llegaremos a los 250 reviews? ¡Yo se que si! :D**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

**_Aliena Gervasi_**


	19. Tres días

**Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS y el 90% de los personajes que salen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo ya sabeis, la mensajera blablabla xDDDD**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 17: Tres días**

Cogí el inalámbrico, y musité un ¿Si? la voz de al otro lado del auricular era la última que pensaba escuchar:

- ¿Bella? –preguntó la voz del señor Banner- verás, sobre lo que me has propuesto esta mañana…ha habido algunos cambios.

- ¿Qué clase de cambios?

Le había comunicado a la Junta que prepara el intercambio tu problema, y en un principio me habían ofrecido la posibilidad que te había dicho esta mañana, ir el viernes y volver el domingo. Pero…se ve que han cambiado de opinión. Puedes irte en unas horas y regresar el miércoles, si quieres.

- ¿En serio? –pregunté, con mi corazón latiendo deprisa por la perspectiva de estar en pocas horas al lado de Jake.

- Sí, en serio. ¿Cojo eso como que aceptas la oferta de irte hoy? –rió.

- ¡Por supuesto, gracias profesor!

- No me las des a mí. Dáselas a quién a convencido a la Junta.

Y aún riendo, cortó la comunicación.

Mi ceño se frunció levemente al pensar en las últimas palabras del señor Banner: ¿quién había podido convencer a la Junta?

Sacudí al cabeza. Ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

Me giré hacia mis amigas con una sonrisa. Alice parecía como si supiera ya lo que el señor Banner me había comunicado. Seguramente, él antes se lo habría dicho.

Mi vista voló hacia Angela, recordando que no podría ir a la cafetería de Harold.

- Angie, ¿me harías un favor? –le pregunté, tan solo me despegué el auricular de la oreja, una vez terminó la llamada.

Mi amiga me miró sin comprender, pero asintió igualmente.

- ¿Puedes ir tú sola a la cafetería y excusarme por no poder ir? Dile a Daniel que iré cuando regrese.

- ¿Cuándo regreses de…? –preguntó Rosalie, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Al parecer, ya lo había entendido.

- De Forks, naturalmente –sonreí, aún si creérmelo. ¡En unas pocas horas volvería a estar en casa!

Mis amigas gritaron de alegría y corrieron a abrazarme, felicitándome.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer la maleta! –exclamó Alice, corriendo hacia mi armario.

- Alice, no es necesario. Recuerda que voy a casa, allí tengo ropa suficiente para tres días.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡No, Alice, tengo que irme al aeropuerto!

Alice asintió, no muy satisfecha. A ella le encantaba hacer maletas.

- ¡Yo te llevo! –asintió Alice, sonriendo.

- ¡Y yo te acompaño! –sonrió Rosalie.

- Yo iré a hablar con Daniel –sonrió Angela, con algo de timidez.

Alice y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Más tarde tendrían que explicarme que tramaban. Asentí y abracé a Angela, que em devolvió el abrazo.

- Dale recuerdo a todos de mi parte, ¿vale?

- Descuida –le sonreí.

Se mordió el labio inferior y después miró a nuestras amigas, que estaban susurrando algo.

- Bells…tendrás que…bueno, despedirte de Edward, ¿no?

Mis ojos se abrieron al recordarle. Ante tanta emoción por el hecho de que iba a ir a Forks por tres días, había olvidado a mi novio. Suspiré y cogí mi móvil, para llamarle, pero tenía el teléfono desconectado.

_No Bella, no pienses mal_…me regañó mi mente.

Eché mi móvil en mi bolso, junto con otras cosas básicas como las llaves de casa y el monedero, entre cosas, y me puse la correa del bolso sobre mi hombro.

- Estoy lista –les informé a Alice y a Rosalie, que asintieron.

Angela nos acompañó hasta el coche, donde volvió a abrazarme y a desearme suerte. Subí a la parte de atrás, mientras que Rose y Alice subían a la parte delantera.

- ¿Has hablado con Edward, Bella? –me preguntó la primera, mientras Alice se metía en la carretera, extremadamente deprisa.

- Aún no –suspiré- le he llamado al móvil, pero no me lo coge, lo tiene apagado.

- Qué oportuna es la batería de ese dichoso teléfono –masculló la pequeña duendecillo, de tal forma que me hizo reír entre dientes.

Al fin llegamos al aeropuerto –antes de lo que tenía previsto, me permito decir, gracias a la loca conducción de Alice, equivalente a la de Edward- y me bajé de un salto del Porche, cuando Alice aparcó en el parking. Ella y Rose me acompañaron a recoger el billete y después nos dirigimos a los asientos de espera, ya que aun quedaba una larga media hora antes de subir al avión.

- Vuélvele a llamar –insistió Alice, refiriéndose a su hermano.

Asentí y obedecí su mandato, pero nada; el móvil permanecía en el mismo estado.

Quince minutos antes de que el avión despegase, una voz anunció que los pasajeros fuésemos preparándonos.

- ¿Ya has avisado a tus padres? –me recordó Rosalie.

- Sí, mientras veníamos he llamado a Charlie. Estará allí cuando llegue.

Mis dos amigas asintieron y me abrazaron a la vez.

- ¡Te voy a echar de menos, Bella! –dijo Alice, con voz lastimera.

- ¡Alice que me voy solo tres días contando este!

- Pero para mí será una barbaridad si estás tanto tiempo allí…¡no podré vigilaros, digo vigilarte!

Fruncí el ceño, ante la confusión de la pequeña duende sobre los tiempos verbales.

- ¿Alice...qué…?

- ¡Nada, a subir al avión! –me apremió, empujándome hacia la terminal.

Asentí y con una última sonrisa y un gesto de la mano, me despedí y pasé por el control, antes de entrar en al terminal, preparada para esperar otros diez minutos. Allí había gente varia; hombres enfundados en trajes, familias, jóvenes, ancianos… Vi a una joven pareja besándose, y por las lágrimas en los ojos de ella, supe que se estaban despidiendo. Entonces, recordé que en unas semanas yo estaría en la misma situación que aquella joven desconocida, quién iba a separarse de su pareja al subir al avión e ir a Seattle.

Suspiré, pensando en Edward.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? Sabía que se enfadaría porque me había ido sin despedirme, pero él no tenía su móvil encendido…

Me limpié una lágrima indiscreta con mucho disimulo y sacudí la cabeza.

Hablaría con él cuando regresase.

Una anciana me estaba mirando fijamente, con una sonrisa, como si estuviese contemplando una bonita escena. Fruncí el ceño y me giré, para ver si estaba mirando algo detrás de mí, y entonces mi corazón dejó de latir, al descubrir lo que había hecho sonreír a aquella anciana.

Edward estaba delante de mí, sosteniendo una rosa en una de sus manos.

- ¿Ibas a irte sin mí? –me preguntó, con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, me lancé a sus brazos, aún sin poder creerme que él estaba de verdad allí, que no era ningún sueño.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –le pregunté, cuando me separé para poder contemplar sus ojos.

- Digamos que lo sabía antes que tú –me dio un beso en la frente, aún sonriendo- era una sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Hablé esta mañana con mi padre, exponiéndole tu problema. Hemos estado todo el día moviendo nuestros hilos, hasta que al fin hemos podido convencer a la Junta para que te dejase regresar antes a Forks.

- Tú…¡¡¿Has sido tú?!! –entendí entonces las palabras del señor Banner.

Había sido Edward quién había hecho posible mi inminente regreso a Forks.

Asintió, sonriente.

- Y mi padre –añadió.

Le volví a abrazar, ahora con más fuerza.

- No sé como agradecértelo…y más después de lo que te dije…¡me siento tan mal!

- Tú solo déjame acompañarte a Forks –dijo, mientras me besaba el cabello- y no te sientas mal. Fui yo quién hizo aquella apuesta y el que ayudó a April. Supongo que me lo merezco.

- Espera, espera…¿Qué apuesta? –le pregunté, levantando mi mirada hacia la suya.

Él iba a responder, pero dieron el último aviso para subir al avión. Edward me guiñó un ojo y se inclinó para depositar un dulce beso en mis labios, antes de volverme a sonreír y cogerme la mano, guiándome hacia el interior del avión.

A Edward le tocó el asiento que estaba al lado de la ventana y a mí el central. Él no me soltó la mano, y tampoco desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro. Yo por mi parte, cada poco tiempo aspiraba el dulce olor de la rosa que él me había regalado. Antes de que el avión despegase, un chico se sentó a mi otro lado. No era muy agraciado, con el pelo castaño grasiento y algo de acné esparcido por su rostro. Me revisó de arriba a abajo con la mirada y una sonrisa de lo más pervertida se formó en sus labios, mientras hacía contacto visual conmigo, provocándome un estremecimiento por el asco que sentí.

- ¿Estarías más cómoda al lado de la ventana? –me ofreció mi novio, enviándole al chico una mirada nada amigable.

- Sí, gracias –le sonreí, mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

La sonrisa del otro chico se borró de inmediato de su rostro y puso su atención hacia el frente. Nos cambiamos el sitio, y Edward de nuevo me cogió la mano, estrechándomela de vez en cuando.

- ¿Me vas a explicar de que trataba esa apuesta? –le pregunté, después de que el avión despegara.

Él se limitó a reír entre dientes, antes de responderme:

- Emmett y yo hicimos una apuesta a ver quién ganaba. Él de inmediato apostó que vuestro equipó, así que yo aposté por el nuestro. Primero el premio era pagar una comida en el McDonals. Pero al ver que quedamos empate, decidimos subir nuestra apuesta. A Emmett no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer que el ganador pagase los gastos de un viaje a Europa con su pareja –ahogué un grito y él sonrió ante mi reacción- pero llegó April y se unió a nuestro equipo. Yo realmente quería ganar el viaje, y ella es malísima en los bolos. Así que decidí darle un pequeño entrenamiento…y creo que viste eso.

Asentí, sintiéndome culpable por haberme enfadado con él. ¡Lo hacía para ganar un viaje para nosotros a Europa!

- Lo siento mucho Edward…no debía haberme enfadado contigo…

- No lo sabías, es normal –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

- ¡Aún así no se justifica mi comportamiento!

- Bella, la culpa fue mía. Debí de haberte avisado antes de que pensaras lo que no era. Mi hermana también lo malinterpretó y vino a regañarme de inmediato cuando regresó a casa –rió entre dientes.

- ¿Ella lo sabía y no me lo dijo? –pregunté, incrédula.

- Le pedí que por favor no lo hiciese. Quería explicártelo yo mismo.

Sonreí y le abracé fuertemente. Nunca más iba a desconfiar de él. Ya era la segunda vez que me pasaba. No iba a volver a caer en la misma trampa.

- Y bueno…-prosiguió él- ¿no tienes curiosidad?

- ¿Curiosidad por qué? –le pregunté, confundida.

Él arqueó una perfecta ceja, con una sonrisa torcida bailando en sus labios.

- ¿No quieres saber si nos vamos a Europa?

- ¡Ah eso!

- ¡Ah eso! –repitió, burlonamente- creí que te haría más ilusión ir conmigo de viaje –fingió estar molesto.

Yo me limité a reír, antes de coger su rostro con mis manos y unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

- Nada me haría más ilusión que irme contigo a Europa.

- Entonces me alegro –sonrió ampliamente, antes de volverme a besar- porque tenemos un viaje, entonces.

- ¡Ganasteis! –exclamé, abrazándole fuertemente.

- Más le valía a April haberme echo caso con mis pequeñas clases –depositó un suave beso en mi cabello- te amo.

- Y yo a ti –suspiré feliz contra su hombro.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, mi padre ya estaba allí, esperándome. Solo le vi, solté la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Edward y corrí a abrazar a mi padre.

- ¡Papa! –grité, mientras me lanzaba sobre él.

Charlie rió al verme tan eufórica.

- Hacía tiempo que no me abrazabas, pequeña. ¿A qué se debe esto?

- ¿No puedo abrazar a mi padre al que tanto he echado de menos?

- Yo también te he echado de menos.

Sonriendo, nos separamos. La mirada de mi padre reparó en Edward, de pie a unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí.

- Me alegro de volver a verte, chico –dijo, sonriente, mientras le daba la mano que mi novio estrechó- y no es por ser descortés, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

- Te lo contaremos en el coche, papá.

Charlie asintió y fue a coger mi maleta, pero Edward insistió en llevarla él. Mientras caminábamos hacia fuera del aeropuerto y yo iba contándole como nos había ido el viaje a mi padre, inconscientemente la mano de Edward se entrelazó con la mía nuevamente. Mi padre reparó en ello, y primero enarcó una ceja, pero rápidamente sonrió.

- Tu madre va a ponerse muy contenta –dijo.

Yo le miré sin entender y él señaló con la cabeza nuestras manos. Edward y yo enrojecimos y desviamos la mirada. Sin embargo, no nos separamos.

Gracias al cielo, Charlie había cogido el coche de mi madre, en lugar del coche patrulla. No me apetecía nada ir con ese coche, llamaba demasiado la atención, cosa que yo aborrecía por completo.

Durante el camino a Forks, mi padre nos preguntó acerca de nuestra estancia en Phoenix, no sin antes decirnos que no entráramos en detalles sobre como habíamos empezado a salir. Después de explicarle que fue gracias a él y a Carlisle que ahora estaba allí, mi padre dijo que él solo quería que nosotros supiéramos que aceptaba nuestra relación, aunque esta se volviese algo difícil cuando no separásemos en unas semanas. Mi expresión se crispó en una mueca cuando mi padre me recordó aquella separación que yo tanto odiaba.

- No te preocupes Charlie –dijo de pronto Edward, desde el asiento de detrás- pensaba venir a Seattle al menos una vez al mes.

- ¡¿Cómo?! –exclamamos mi padre y yo al unísono, mi padre mirándole por el retrovisor y yo girándome.

Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿Tú sabes lo caro que te resultaría hacer eso?!

- No es un gasto demasiado excesivo para mí y mi familia. Lo hablé con mi padre hace un par de días y me dio su permiso. No os preocupéis por el dinero, para nosotros no nos supone un problema.

Charlie se relajó y yo le envié una sonrisa de lo más amplia a mi novio, que me la devolvió sin ningún problema.

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros cuando vengas –ofreció Charlie.

- No quiero ser una molestia…

Le envié una mirada envenenada. Él se limitó a reír entre dientes, con algo de nerviosismo.

- ¡¿Desde cuando eres una molestia?! –exclamó mi padre, riendo- por mi no hay problema, y seguro que para Renée tampoco.

- Gracias papá –le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hija, de verdad que no te reconozco. ¡Ya va un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla en lo que va de día!

Le saqué la lengua, como una niña pequeña, lo que provocó que él y Edward estallasen en carcajadas.

Al fin llegamos a Forks, no pude evitar la sonrisa que ocupó mi rostro. A pesar de que tan solo habían pasado un par de semanas, había que ver lo mucho que había echado de menos aquel pequeño pueblo. Cuando llegamos a casa, bajé corriendo del coche para ir a "abrazar" a mi querido Chevrolet. Entonces, recordé algo, y como si me estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, Edward gritó detrás de mí, con tono divertido:

- ¡Oh, por Dios, esa maldita Chatarra, no!

Miró al cielo de forma teatral, lo que hizo que yo frunciese el ceño e hiciese un puchero y Charlie riese con fuerza. Iba a replicar, cuando mi madre salió de casa y vino corriendo a abrazarme.

- ¡Mamá! –grité, mientras la abrazaba.

- ¡Bells, te he echado de menos, cariño!

- ¡Y yo a ti! –reí contra su cabello.

Nos separamos, y al igual que había pasado con mi padre, Renée dirigió su mirada hacia Edward, que nos miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo es que…? –preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

- He querido acompañar a Bella –respondió mi novio, aún sonriente.

Mi madre aún no terminaba de entenderlo, así que tuve que explicárselo yo:

- Verás mamá, él y yo…

Me acerqué a él, que me tendió una mano y yo la acepté, gustosa.

- ¡¡Estáis juntos!! –comprendió de pronto, casi gritando de alegría.

Edward y yo asentimos, riendo, mientras mi madre venía a abrazarnos.

- ¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros, niños!

- Renée, creo que ya no són tan niños –intervino mi padre, mientras entraba en casa, riendo.

Ese día le había visto reír demasiadas veces, a mi parecer. Eso era bueno. Mi madre sacó la lengua en su dirección. Ya sabía de quién había heredado mi faceta infantil.

- Mamá…¿Cuándo podré ir a ver a Jake? –le pregunté, preocupada.

- Cuando quieras, cielo –me sonrió alentadoramente- primero descansad un poco y luego id. Él ha mejorado un poco desde el accidente.

Edward y yo asentimos y cogiendo nuestras cosas, entramos en la casa y luego subimos a dejar nuestro pequeño equipaje a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

- Estaré en mi habitación, sin necesitas algo –me dijo Edward- tengo que llamar a casa para decir que estamos bien y me gustaría echarme una siesta.

- Claro –le sonreí y le di un suave beso en los labios, antes de dirigirme a mi habitación.

No fue hasta dos horas más tarde cuando nos pusimos en camino hacia el hospital. Cogimos mi coche, y como no, mi novio de nuevo empezó a refunfuñar sobre lo lenta que era "La Chatarra", a pesar de que me molestaba bastante que tratase así a mi querido coche, tenía que aguantarme la risa, cosa que no pude resistir por mucho tiempo, ya que cuando Edward empezó a hablar con mi coche, diciéndole que porqué iba tan lento, estallé en una carcajada. Cuando me recuperé, vi que él me miraba sonriente.

- Al menos ahora estás más relajada –comentó.

Alcé las cejas, al darme cuenta de que desde que habíamos salido de casa estaba notablemente nerviosa. Gracias a las tonterías de Edward había conseguido calmarme. Me estiré en mi asiento y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias –le dije.

- Él va a estar bien –me animó, acariciándome el cabello.

Suspiré y volví a centrar mi atención en la carretera. Cuando llegamos al hospital, él me cogió la mano y me guió hacia el interior Me apretaba la mano, y me enviaba sonrisas, gestos que hacían que me relajase un tanto.

La habitación de mi amigo era la 406. Al llegar, vimos a Leah esperando en una de las sillas de delante. Levantó la mirada al escucharnos llegar y gritó emocionada al verme, corriendo hacia mí para envolverme en un abrazo.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que has venido! –exclamó Leah- creía que no lo harías.

- ¿Cómo está? –le pregunté.

- Aún no ha salido del coma –suspiró- pero los médicos dicen que ha mejorado un poco.

- ¿Puedo verle?

Leah asintió y me guió hacia la puerta. Edward dijo que nos esperaría fuera, y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, entré en la habitación de Jake junto a Leah.

Allí estaba Billy, sentado al lado de su hijo.

- ¡Bella, que bien que hayas venido! –exclamó el amigo de mi padre.

Le sonreí y me acerqué a abrazarle. Después me giré hacia Jake, que estaba lleno de tubos y de vendas. Parecía que tuviese un profundo sueño.

- ¿Tan malo fue el accidente?

- La culpa no fue de él –se apresuró a explicar su padre- fue del coche que iba en dirección contraria. Era un hombre mayor que no se veía…-suspiró, antes de proseguir- el hombre no sufrió daños…pero él –señaló con la cabeza a Jake- sí.

Me senté en una de las sillas que había al lado de la cama de mi amigo y le cogí la mano.

- Saldrá de esta. Siempre lo hace.

Billy asintió y Leah se sentó al borde de la cama de su novio.

- Los médicos nos dijeron que podría despertar de un momento a otro, pero eso fue anoche –me informó esta última.

- No desesperes –le sonreí.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, mientras miraba al suelo. Después de estar media hora allí, conversando con Billy y Leah, recordé que Edward estaba fuera. Sintiéndome mal por él, me despedí de Billy y de Leah, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a mi amigo, les dije que regresaría al día siguiente. Edward me estaba esperando fuera, leyendo un periódico.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? –le pregunté, cuando me acerqué a él.

- Estaba encima de esa mesilla –señaló con la cabeza la mesita que había al lado de las sillas y me tomó la mano, después de dejar el periódico a un lado- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Está como dormido –sonreí tristemente y él apretó aún más fuerte mi mano.

- Se recuperará.

- Ya lo sé –le abracé y él me dio un beso en la coronilla.

Luego, cogidos de la mano, emprendimos el camino hacia fuera del hospital.

Cuando llegamos a casa, descubrimos que mis padres no estaban. Pensé que quizá hubiesen salido a cenar, creyendo que nosotros nos quedaríamos más rato en el hospital. Edward y yo nos preparamos la cena, como no, una lasaña precocinada. Había que ver lo mucho que a mis padres les _gustaba_ cocinar.

Durante la cena, Edward me estuvo contando la conversación que había tenido con Alice, quien esa misma noche tenía una cita con su reciente novio, y estaba muy emocionada. No pude hacer más que reírme al imaginarme a Alice igual de emocionada que el viernes anterior, poniendo de los nervios a Angela.

Terminamos de cenar y nos dispusimos a ver un rato la televisión, aunque más bien, este pasatiempo duró bien poco.

Pronto sentí como mi novio me acercaba hacía él para así poder seguir con sus labios la trayectoria desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja. Así empezamos a besarnos, y esos besos empezaron a volverse más pasionales. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba acostada en el sofá con Edward encima de mí, mientras nos besábamos. Sus manos ya estaban debajo de mi camiseta, y mis manos ya estaba desabotonando la suya.

Nuestra burbuja fue interrumpida por el motor de un coche y mis padres saliendo de él, riendo.

Para cuando ellos entraron, Edward y yo estábamos perfectamente arreglados, abrazados mirando la primera película que habíamos encontrado, que resultó ser _101 Dálmatas_.

- ¿Añorabais vuestra infancia? –rió Renée cuando vio a Cruella de Vil en primer plano.

- Algo así –le sonrió Edward.

- Esa película era la favorita de Bella, ¿lo sabías?

Él me miró, sonriente.

- No, no me había mencionado nada.

- ¿Es de vital importancia que lo sepas? –pregunté, juguetona.

. Todo lo relativo a ti es de vital importancia para mí.

Me ruboricé hasta la coronilla, y mi madre rió con ganas.

- Hay que ver lo monos que sois –se levantó y salió del salón, con un pícaro "buenas noches".

Charlie, que había estado en el cocina, entró en el salón, y tras reírse también de nuestra película elegida, subió a acostarse. Mi novio y yo nos miramos y suspiramos, aliviados.

No sabía si mis padres habían sospechado algo, pero al menos no nos habían pillado, ni dicho nada al respecto. Aquello me recordó a que en la misma situación nos habíamos encontrado la semana anterior cuando Esme había regresado inesperadamente a casa.

Edward me besó en la coronilla.

- Creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir –me susurró.

Asentí, y me levanté para apagar la televisión, y después, los dos juntos subimos, separándonos en el rellano de la escalera, y con un dulce beso de buenas noches, cada uno partió hacia su habitación.

La mañana parecía tranquila.

Hasta ese momento.

Estaba sentada en la tapa del inodoro, con el ceño fruncido y realmente preocupada. Esto en mí era inexplicable. Respiré hondo varias veces y me repetí a mi misma que no ocurría nada. Quería contarle a mi madre al respecto, pero sabía que mi madre armaría un escándalo, así que decidí guardármelo para mí.

Cuando bajé, Edward estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, aún en pijama, bebiendo su vaso de leche. Levantó la cabeza al verme entrar y sonrió, pero algo en mi rostro no debió de parecerle muy alegre, ya que de repente su rostro se volvió sereno y me miró preocupado, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mí.

- Bella…¿está todo bien?

- Sí –me mordí el labio inferior levemente y me dirigí hacia la encimera para preparar mi desayuno.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí Ed, no te preocupes.

- Lo siento…es que deberías verte la cara. ¿No has dormido bien esta noche?

- No mucho –mentí.

Noté casi al instante sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y sus labios en mi oreja.

- Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

Asentí, mientras me giraba hacía él con una sonrisa y le daba un pequeño beso.

- No me ocurre nada, ya te lo he dicho –le sonreí, alteándolo- así que deja de preocuparte, pesado.

Al menos, mi tono de voz le hizo reír.

- Está bien…-me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y se separó de mí- voy a vestirme.

Asentí y no desvié la mirada hasta que desapareció por las escaleras.

Suspiré y regresé a mi labor.

Cogiendo mi bol de cereales y dirigiéndome hacia la mesa, no pude evitar mirar el pequeño calendario que tenía mi madre encima del microondas, fijándome en el día. Sacudí la cabeza.

Vale, mi período nunca se había retrasado ni un día, pero bien podía ser esta la primera vez que lo hiciese. Quise mantenerme recta en esta decisión, aunque la semilla de la duda ya se había plantado en mí.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Chanchanchanchan 8) **

**Creo que se han resuelto algunas cuestiones y se han planteado de nuevas...**

**Ya sabeis que pasaba con Edward ^^ a que es mono??? QUIERO UN EDWARD EN MI VIDA T____T chicos como el no existen, al menos por mi zona, y me deprimo snif snif...**

**Estara Bella embarazada?? 8) pronto lo sabreis...**

**Oh! chicas, os habeis fijado del guiño de Elenya-Cruella en el fic? jajaja Cruella de Vil en primer plano xDDDDDDDDD**

**Veo que le habeis cogido cariño al perrito Sparky *_* y quien no quiere un perrito asi de achuchable? jajajaja**

**gracias por todos los reviews...CHICAS LLEGAMOS A LOS 250 :D gracias, gracias y mas gracias ^^ nuevo reto?? enga! ò.ó haber cual es el maximo que podemos llegar :D**

**bueno, espero no tardar en volver a subir...es que estoy en temporada de examenes...ains odio la uni **

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_**Aliena Gervasi**_


	20. Fin del intercambio I

**Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del Foro de Crepusculo-es y la mayoria de los personajes que la componen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo ya sabéis, tan solo soy la fiel mensajera xD**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 18: Fin del intercambio**

Jake despertó aquel mismo día por la tarde.

En la habitación estábamos Leah, Edward y yo, y habíamos podido animar un poco a la primera, contándole como mis padres nos habían encontrado viendo _101 Dálmatas_.

Mi mejor amigo despertó justo cuando mi novio y yo nos estábamos despidiendo.

Primero pareció confundido, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Leah, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Su novia le abrazó fuertemente, llorando.

Edward y yo nos miramos y decidimos salir y darles un poco de intimidad.

Cuando salimos, nos encontramos con Billy, a quién dimos la noticia.

Entró rápidamente en la habitación, seguido de nosotros.

Cuando su novia y su padre se separaron finalmente de él, pude abrazarle yo.

- ¿Tú no deberías estar en Phoenix? –me preguntó, confuso.

- Debería, pero me concedieron tres días para venir aquí cuando expliqué que mi mejor amigo había sufrido un accidente –le sonreí.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, con algo de dificultad.

- Gracias –susurró.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me separé de él para ir hacia donde estaba Edward, quién también saludó a Jake con una sonrisa.

El médico y la enfermera no tardaron en aparecer por la habitación y mi novio y yo decidimos retirarnos hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Renée estaba acostada en el sofá, viendo un programa del corazón que echaban a aquella hora por la televisión.

- ¡Mamá! –exclamé, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola- ¡Jake ha despertado!

- ¡¿Sí?! –gritó mi madre, llena de júbilo.

- Esta tarde –sonrió Edward, apoyado en el marco de al puerta.

- ¡Voy a llamar a Charlie! –continuó gritando mi madre, saliendo corriendo hacia la cocina.

Edward y yo cruzamos una mirada, y su sonrisa adoptó un matiz travieso.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté, fingiendo temor.

Él rió y se acercó hasta sentarse conmigo en el sofá.

- ¿Crees que irán a ver ahora a Jacob?

- Oh –me limité a decir, entendiendo lo que quería decir: si mis padres se iban a ver a mi amigo, Edward y yo nos quedábamos solos en casa.

- ¿No te gusta la idea? –sonrió torcidamente, mientras se inclinaba hacia mi cuello.

Reí entre dientes cuando su nariz tocó la piel de mi cuello y me hizo cosquillas.

- ¡Niños! –exclamó Renée entrando como una bala en el salón.

Edward rápidamente se separó de mí, sonriendo angelicalmente. Había que ver lo buen actor que era a veces.

Mi madre igualmente no se dio cuenta de nada, tan eufórica como estaba.

- ¡Charlie y yo nos iremos ahora al hospital a ver a Jake…!

- Mamá, ¿podrías dejar de gritar, por favor?

Renée hizo un puchero y Edward rió por lo bajo. Mi madre cuando quería podía ser muy infantil. Creo que eso era lo que más enamorado tenía a mi padre.

- Bueno, pues nos iremos ahora al hospital. No hagáis nada indebido.

- ¿Es indebido cenar y ver una película? –preguntó mi novio, haciéndose el inocente.

Renée rió.

- Supongo que no.

Edward sonrió torcidamente. Bien sabía yo que él no tenía precisamente esos planes.

Mi padre llegó veinte minutos más tarde, y tras saludarnos, se llevó a mi madre al hospital, dejándonos a mi novio y a mí solos por a saber cuantas horas.

- ¿Cenamos? –preguntó él, jalándome la mano y conduciéndome hacia la cocina.

Me sentó en una de las sillas y después él se dirigió hacia el frigorífico. Cuando le pregunté qué estaba haciendo, me respondió:

- Voy a hacer la cena para mi preciosa novia y para mí.

Me ruboricé pero le sonreí.

- Espero que esté realmente bueno. Sino, el chef no tendrá recompensa.

Edward se giró hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo.

- En ese caso, dame un adelanto, para que me esfuerce el doble.

Reí y me acerqué a él, y pasando mis brazos por su cuello, rocé mis labios con los suyos. Él intentó profundizar el beso, pero rápidamente me separé, juguetona.

- Eso es un adelanto, ahora prepara una deliciosa cena para recibir el resto –esta vez fui yo la que le guiñé un ojo y me volví a sentar en la silla.

Mientras le observaba cocinar, mi móvil sonó.

Sonreí al descubrir que era Angela.

- ¿Cómo va todo, Ang? –le pregunté, animada.

- ¡Muy bien! Supongo que por allí también, ¿cierto?

- ¡Sí! –reí- Jake ya está mejor. Ha despertado esta tarde.

- ¡Cuánto me alegro, Bells! ¿Volvéis mañana?

- Mañana por la noche ya estaremos ahí de nuevo.

- ¡Bien! –suspiró al otro lado de la línea y añadió- Alice vuelve a tener una cita con Jasper el viernes. ¡Estoy de los nervios! Dice que el viernes oficialmente empezarán a salir, y tiene que estar perfecta.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquello.

- Creo que el viernes no estaré en casa –continué riendo.

Edward me echó un vistazo, con una ceja alzada.

Le hice un gesto con la mano, indicándole que de inmediato le explicaría todo.

- ¡Ni yo! ¡Tengo planes!

- ¿Qué planes? –pregunté, socarrona.

- Pues…planes…em –casi podía jurar que se había ruborizado al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Angie?

- ¡Oh está bien! Mañana te lo cuento.

- Más te vale –reí.

Después de un par de bromas más, nos despedimos y colgamos.

- ¿A qué venía todo eso? –me preguntó Edward, mientras me servía la cena.

Realmente tenía un aspecto delicioso.

Le expliqué mientras cenábamos lo que me había contado Angela.

- Espero que ya se declaren pareja oficialmente el viernes –resopló Edward- o mi hermana realmente resultará insufrible. Aunque…-me miró, levantando las cejas y con una sonrisita aflorando en sus labios- bien podemos escaparnos a nuestro prado.

Me ruboricé fuertemente y desvié la mirada hacia mi plato.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que en aquellos momentos lo que menos me apetecía era hablar sobre eso?

- ¿Bella? –me preguntó, ahora con gesto preocupado.

Levanté la mirada hacia él, con los labios fruncidos. Sabía que si los abría se lo contaría todo, y no quería preocuparle tontamente.

- Bella, ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada –sacudí la cabeza, y volví a desviar la mirada, pero Edward me cogió el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que mi mirada chocase con la de él.

- No me mientas. Sé que algo te pasa.

- No es nada, de veras.

Hizo una mueca.

- No lo creo. Bella, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, verdad?

Noté como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Me solté de su agarre, solo para abrazarle y hundir mi rostro en su pecho.

- Creo que estoy embarazada –susurré.

Sin embargo, él me oyó, ya que se envaró cuando terminé de decir aquello.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó, en un tartamudeo.

Le expliqué brevemente como había llegado a esa conclusión.

Él suspiró, y me abrazó mucho más fuerte, enterrando su perfecto rostro en mi cabello, aspirando mi aroma.

- Puede ser un retraso –opinó- no debemos alarmarnos.

- Eso espero. Sinceramente, no se que haría si…

Él se paró lo suficiente para darme un breve beso y luego mirarme a los ojos.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado. Si vamos a tener un bebé, bienvenido sea. Somos jóvenes, pero sabremos salir adelante –me sonrió y yo asentí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No pude evitar volver a abrazarle.

- Te quiero –le dije.

- Yo a ti más –rió y me dio un beso en la oreja.

Realmente aquella noche no hicimos nada, aparte de ir a mi habitación y abrazarnos mientras nos dábamos algunos besos y caricias.

Estar entre sus brazos me hacía sentir segura, como si nada malo fuese a ocurrir. Y en verdad tenía esa esperanza.

Así, arropada entre sus brazos, me quedé dormida.

Aquella noche, soñé en que mis temores se hacían realidad, y que en verdad estaba embarazada. Veía los rostros de decepción de mis padres, que me decían que renunciase al niño. Edward me abandonaba, diciéndome que no estaba preparado para ser padre. Mis amigos me daban la espalda, y me quedaba sola, con un bebé recién nacido de brillantes ojos verdes…

Me desperté de sopetón, y por un momento me desorienté. De repente, me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

Ya había amanecido, y estaba en mi habitación…con Edward dormido a mi lado, con sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Sonreí al verle tan tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y respirando regularmente.

Le aparté con suavidad un mechón de su broncíneo cabello de la frente. Al verle así, recordé mi sueño, y supe que él nunca me dejaría.

Recordé la noche anterior, las palabras de consuelo que él me había dicho y como me había hecho compañía…y entonces la verdad me golpeó.

Él se había quedado supuestamente un rato solo, no toda la noche.

¿Y si mis padres habían vuelto y habían entrado en mi habitación?

Me levanté, con cuidado de no despertar a mi novio, y corrí escaleras abajo.

Mi madre se encontraba tomando una taza de café como desayuno en la mesa de cocina, mientras leía algunas noticias del periódico, que antes habría leído mi padre.

- Buenos días –susurré, sentándome en la silla contigua a la suya.

Mi mirada estaba clavada en un punto de la mesa. No me atrevía a mirar a mi madre.

- Buenos días –saludó ella, seriamente.

Me permití echarle una miradita de reojo. Su vista estaba fija en mí y el calor en mis mejillas me decía que ya me había ruborizado.

- ¿Has pasado una buena noche?

Mi sonrojo se hizo mayor, y agaché la mirada.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, escuché una risita por parte de mi madre.

Levanté la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, y la encontré aguantando la risa.

- ¿Mamá que…?

Ella rió ahora más fuerte, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- Deberías haber visto la cara de tu padre anoche cuando se asomó a ver si estabas aún dormida. ¡No tuvo precio!

- ¡Mamá! –le di en el brazo, y sabía que mis sonrojo cada vez era mayor.

- ¿Estabas preocupada por saber lo que os diríamos?

- No…bueno sí…-suspiré.

- Cariño, ya no sois unos niños, para mi disgusto. No quiero meterme en vuestra relación, y tu padre tampoco –me guiñó un ojo, y añadió- he tenido una charla esta mañana con él. No te preocupes.

No pude hacer más que abrazar a mi madre.

- Gracias.

- Solo dime una cosa, Bells.

Me separé, mirándola con atención.

- Dime que la _charla_ que tuvimos hace tiempo sirvió para algo.

Al ver mi expresión, Renée estalló en una carcajada.

- Supongo que ni te acordaste de ella en su momento, ¿eh?

- Mamá, por favor, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto?

Ella solo soltó otra risita.

Desayuné, y gracias al cielo mi madre cambió de tema.

Quería mostrarle mis dudas acerca de mis temores, pero no estaba preparada.

Mis padres habían aceptado el hecho de que Edward hubiese dormido conmigo esta noche, pero sabía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si nos hubieran visto dormidos pero sin ropa.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, fui a mi habitación –en la cual mi novio aún dormía- y cogí todo lo necesario para irme a darme una buena ducha.

Estaba quitándome la ropa, pensando en como reaccionaría mi madre si le dijese que podría estar embarazada, cuando me percaté de _algo_.

Una amplia sonrisa de alivio se formó en mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un grito de alegría.

Después de darme una rápida ducha y haberme vestido, entré corriendo en mi habitación y me eché encima de Edward, riendo.

Él se despertó, y medio adormilado me cogió por la cintura, sujetándome encima de él.

- ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría de buena mañana? –preguntó, con su sonrisa medio torcida.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?

Él frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato su expresión pasó a ser igual que la mía: de puro alivio.

- ¿Te ha venido el…?

Asentí y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

- Siento haberte preocupado –susurré.

- No, hiciste bien en decírmelo.

- Pero fue una preocupación innecesaria…

- No, porque, ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si en verdad estabas…? –suspiró y me apretó aún más contra él- no quiero que te guardes ese tipo de cosas solo para ti.

Sonreí y levantando un poco mi rostro le di un intenso beso, al que él respondió de buena gana. Demasiado pronto, él rompió el beso, y con una sonrisa, me hizo a un lado cuidadosamente y después se levantó.

- Tengo que desayunar y cambiarme de ropa. Hoy volvemos a Phoenix, ¿recuerdas?

- Claro. Mi madre seguramente estará aún abajo.

Su rostro empalideció en un segundo.

Me mordí el labio inferior, aguantando la risa. Seguramente estaría pensando en si nos habían visto.

Antes de que preguntase, se lo expliqué, ya que realmente parecía asustado.

- Entonces, ¿no debo de temer la ira del jefe de policía? –preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

- Que yo sepa no –le sonreí.

Él me correspondió el gesto y después se inclinó para darme un pequeño beso, antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

**Debido a vuestra insistencia y a que el caxito ya estaba escrito y queria tomarme un descanso en el estudio, he decidido colgar xDDD**

**Waa como me alegran vuestros comentarios *______* se que la historia no es mia, pero como si lo fuera xD no lo digo yo, lo dijo la propia autora xD es que soy su manager jajajaja**

**Bien, el capi no termina aqui, queda otra parte. Luego, un capi mas y el Epilogo. ¡Sip! Ya no queda nada para que termine la historia ains...**

**Pero...¡ATENCION! ¡NECESITO AYUDA!**

**Elenya me ha dado permiso para subir los fics de ella que quiera...jajaja y ahora mismo tiene 2 que aqui no estan subidos xD uno recien empezado y...otro llamado _Otra vez la misma historia_.**

**¿Porque pongo el ultimo nombre? Pensadlo...8) tiene que ver con el intercambio ^^**

**Mas informacion, os la dare en el proximo capitulo :D**

**Bueno chicas, voy a pediros algo imposible (creo) ¿Creeis que podremos llegar a los 300 reviews? *pone carita del gatito de Shrek* xDD**

**nos vemos en la segunda parte de este capi ^^**

**¡Un beso!**

**_Aliena Gervasi_**


	21. Fin del intercambio II

**Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del Foro de Crepusculo-es y la mayoria de los personajes que aparecen a Stephenie Meyer, como sabeis, yo tan solo soy la leal mensajera que os hace llehar la historia xD**

**Una NOTA! extraño eh?: Este capi, si eres sensible, probablemente te hará llorar, lo digo para que prepares un pañuelito si asi es ;)**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Fin del intercambio II**

Si mis padres me habían abrazado –si, mis padres, Charlie incluido- cuando Edward y yo nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, algo similar pasó en Phoenix.

Llegamos antes de lo que habíamos previsto, por lo que nadie nos esperaba en el aeropuerto. Cogimos el Volvo de Edward, el cual estaba en el parking del aeropuerto, el sitio donde había permanecido aquellos días, y con mi novio en el asiento del conductor y yo en el copiloto, pusimos rumbo hacia casa.

Durante aquel pequeño viaje en coche, estuvimos repasando nuestra estancia en Forks.

Antes de irnos habíamos pasado en el hospital, para despedirnos de Jake y de Leah. Mi amigo mostraba mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior, cosa que me alegro mucho, y me dejó más tranquila. Mis padres nos habían acompañado al aeropuerto. De camino, Charlie le contó a Renée la idea de que cuando Edward viniese a verme se quedase en nuestra casa. Mi madre no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Pensé en si los padres de Edward se lo tomarían igual de que sí, al fin y al cabo, ya lo sabrían. Sino, ¿qué excusa puso Edward para hacer tantos trámites para que yo regresase antes a Forks? Esa pregunta le hice a mi novio, que me sonrió.

- Mi padre ya lo sabe…y mi madre juraría que también. Es muy observadora, aunque no lo parezca. Además…- se ruborizó, antes de callarse. Parecía que iba a dejarlo ahí, pero la curiosidad me había invadido.

- ¿Además? –repetí.

Suspiró y al fin respondió:

- Además durante este mes que hemos estado separados estaba demasiado deprimido. Mi madre seguramente ya sabría que se debía que estaba lejos de ti.

Sonreí, halagada, y le cogí la mano.

- Yo también había estado bastante deprimida, si te soy sincera. Te había echado mucho de menos.

Él se inclinó para darme un beso en la cabeza.

- Te quiero –susurró.

Cuando llegamos a casa, un remolino nos arrasó. Un remolino llamado _Alice_.

- ¡¡Osheechadomuchodemenos!! –gritó, dándonos un fuerte abrazo a los dos a la vez.

- Alice, déjanos respirar –le pidió Edward, riendo.

Ella continuó dando saltos a nuestro alrededor, emocionada.

- ¿Me habéis traído un regalo?

- Alice, estuviste allí hace dos meses –le dijo Edward, rodando los ojos, mientras sacaba el escaso equipaje que llevábamos del maletero.

- ¿Y qué?

Alice estaba sola en casa. Carlisle y Esme estaban en el hospital, Emmett y Jasper en la universidad, y después pasarían por casa junto con Rosalie, que se había tenido que quedar en su casa con Tanya preparando un trabajo de Literatura.

- ¿Dónde está Angela?

La pequeña duende me envió una sonrisita, que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Está en una cafetería donde daban helados gratis.

Levanté las cejas, incrédula, y Alice rió.

- Ve a verla. Y de paso saludas a tus amigos –me dijo Edward, guiñándome un ojo.

Me quedé un poco desconcertada ante esto, pero terminé pro asentir. Le di un abrazo y un beso, y tras despedirme de Alice también con un abrazo –ya que os sino no se quedaba tranquila- me fui hacía la cafetería de Harold. Allí encontré a Angela, sentada en la que solía ser mi mesa, junto a Daniel. Los dos reían, y estaban muy juntos. Sonreí para mi misma al ver la escena. Hacían muy buena pareja.

- ¡Pero si es Bella! –gritó una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré y me encontré con Harold, con un amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –exclamó- ¿vienes a por el helado gratis?

- Venía a ver a mis amigos, pero veo que están muy atareados.

Harold miró a la pareja compuesta por mi amiga y su sobrino.

- Están así desde el lunes. Lo siento por Angela, pero se ha ganado la enemistad de muchas de mis clientas.

Reí, al recordar a todas las admiradoras de Daniel que iban adrede a la cafetería tan solo para poder hablar con él.

- ¡Bells! –me giré, y vi a Angela, que se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia mí, para darme un abrazo- ¡has vuelto! ¡No te esperaba hasta esta noche!

- Hemos regresado antes –sonreí.

- ¡Bella! –Daniel apareció detrás de Angela, también sonriente- Angie me contó lo de tu amigo, ¿está bien?

- Sí –asentí, feliz.

Nos quedamos conversando durante una hora más. Angela y Daniel parecían muy a gusto los dos uno al lado del otro. Y ahora creía entender los planes que tenía mi amiga aquel viernes.

---

Las siguientes semanas pasaron demasiado deprisa. Feliz como yo estaba junto al hombre que amaba y mis amigos, fueron dos de las semanas más felices de mi vida.

April había intentado por todos los medios posibles volver con Edward, y aunque él la ignoraba por completo, ella no desistía. Sin embargo, un día mi novio se cansó de tanta insistencia. Habíamos salido pronto de hacer un examen, y nos dirigíamos ala cafetería para almorzar, cuando April nos intercedió en el camino. Hacía calor, pero no me pareció que la indumentaria de la ex de mi novio fuese por el tiempo; llevaba una falda minúscula y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos. Aunque intentamos evitarla, ella se puso delante de nosotros –bueno, mejor dicho de Edward- y se le colgó del cuello, apretando su cuerpo al de él.

- ¿Vienes después a Gimnasia? Toca piscina…-le ronroneó al oído- y puede que mi bañador me venga algo pequeño…

Tanto yo como mi novio estábamos en shock por la actitud de April, pero pronto Edward se recompuso, y quitándosela de encima, me acercó más a él.

- Si quieres desnudarte, ve a un club de striptisse, a mi déjame en paz.

April se quedó atónita por la contestación y yo me mordí el labio para ahogar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de mis labios. Después de ese día, April no volvió a atosigar a Edward.

El último sábado antes de que Angela y yo nos fuéramos, todo el grupo, con Daniel incluido, nos fuimos de picnic a un paraje natural de Phoenix. Allí había familias y grupos de amigos como nosotros disfrutando del día.

Ese día fue el que Angela y Daniel empezaron a salir oficialmente, cuando él se subió a la mesa y haciendo que Angela subiese también se lo preguntó delante de todos y a pleno pulmón. Angela, con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió, y después se dieron un dulce beso. Todos estallamos en aplausos y felicitaciones ante esto.

El día antes de que nos fuéramos, todos estábamos bastante deprimidos. Sobretodo Angela y yo, y nuestros novios. Y bueno, Alice que se lamentaba porque ya no podría jugar ni a la Barbie Bella y a la Barbie Angela. Ese era el único punto por el que nosotras nos alegrábamos de irnos.

La última noche que pasé en Phoenix, intenté conciliar el sueño por todas las maneras posibles, pero no hubo suerte. Decidí bajar a la cocina y tomarme un vaso de leche. Di un brinco cuando me encontré allí a Esme, que estaba leyendo un libro. Levantó la mirada cuando me vio entrar en la cocina y sonrió.

- ¿No puedes dormir? –me preguntó, amablemente.

Asentí y me dirigí al frigorífico, donde saqué el brick de leche y después vertí un poco en un vaso. Me senté delante de ella, que aún estaba mirándome con una cariñosa sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes ganas de regresar a Forks?

- Tengo ganas de volver a ver a mis padres y a mis amigos de La Push –confesé- pero también sé que echaré mucho de menos Phoenix.

- Aquí también te echarán de menos –sonrió- sobretodo Edward.

Bajé mi mirada hacía mi vaso de leche, sintiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos.

- Esme yo…

- Sé lo que pasa entre vosotros –rió por lo bajo- y creo que es una historia muy bonita.

Levanté la mirada y sonreí, tristemente.

- Pero nuestra relación es muy difícil.

- La distancia siempre es un gran obstáculo, pero si de verdad os queréis, podréis afrontarlo.

- Gracias –intenté sonar algo reconfortada ante esas palabras, pero era algo que veía muy grande.

No es que no creía en que podríamos superarlo, no. Era más la soledad que sentiría sin él, lo mucho que le iba a echar de menos lo que me asustaba.

Esme me volvió a sonreír maternalmente, y después me despedí dándole las buenas noches. Subí y fui a meterme en mi habitación, cuando la puerta de delante se abrió, y Edward apareció por ella, con una sonrisa.

- ¿No podías dormir? –me susurró.

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré, mientras me miraba los pies. Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y yo enterré el rostro en su pecho, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para evitar llorar. Edward me guió hacia dentro de la habitación y con cuidado me depositó sobre mi cama, donde me arropó y después me dio un beso en la frente.

- Quédate –le pedí, fijando mis ojos en los suyos.

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y en pocos segundos ya estaba tumbado a mi lado, pasándome un brazo por la cintura de forma protectora. Sentí que me daba un beso en la frente y yo sonreí interiormente. A pesar de que sabía que al día siguiente nos separaríamos, y no nos volveríamos a ver en mucho tiempo, sabía que él siempre estaría a mi lado.

---

El avión salía a la una del mediodía. Nosotros llegamos a las doce, y aunque ya había gente cuando nosotros llegamos, la mayoría llegó a partir de las doce y medía. Durante aquella hora, estuve abrazada a Edward, mientras él me daba besos en la frente y en el cabello de vez en cuando. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. No hacía falta. Cualquier cosa que diríamos nos haría más difícil la inminente separación.

Alice y Rosalie se habían ausentado a la cafetería. No era más que una excusa para dejarnos a Angela y a mí a solas con nuestras parejas. Daniel también había ido a despedirse de su novia. Angela lloraba en sus brazos, y él le susurraba al oído, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza.

A lo lejos vi a Tanya, sentada en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Miraba como la gente se despedía de los que habían sido sus compañeros de intercambio, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro. En aquel momento me dio lástima. A pesar de que se había comportado fatal conmigo, ella siempre había sido mi amiga anteriormente.

Los labios de Edward en mi mejilla me distrajeron de mis pensamientos. Le miré, y vi que tenía una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

- Faltan nueve minutos.

- Vaya, ¿tantas ganas tienes que me vaya que cuentas los minutos? –reí.

Él cerró los ojos y me apretó aún más contra su pecho.

- No seas absurda.

- No quiero irme –dije, cerrando los ojos.

- No te vayas, entonces –me volvió a besar, esta vez en la oreja.

- El señor Banner me arrastraría adentro del avión –sonreí.

- Te rescataré.

- No sé si confiar mucho en esa promesa, si vas a hacerlo como aquella vez que Alice casi nos mata a Angela y a mí el día de su primera cita con Jasper.

Escuché como reía, pro primera vez en todo el día. Aunque su risa no era demasiado alegre.

- Te quiero –me susurró al oído.

- Y yo a ti.

Entonces, por los altavoces nos avisaron que los que teníamos que coger el vuelo hacia Seattle que fuéramos entrando por la puerta de la terminal. Mis dedos se aferraron aún más a la camisa de mi novio.

- Aún no…-susurré.

Edward enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

- ¡Angela! –ni tan siquiera la voz llorosa de Alice me hizo levantar la mirada.

No quería separarme de él. Nunca.

Sin embargo, el pequeño duende cuando se acercó me hizo darle un abrazo. A regañadientes me separé de Edward y la abracé. Alice lloraba sobre mi hombro, diciendo que había sido la mejor Barbie que jamás había tenido. Sonreí y me volví hacia Rose que estaba detrás de la hermana de mi novio. Rosalie me abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Cuídate mucho, Bella. ¡Y llámame, eh!

- No re preocupes –le sonreí.

Las dos se separaron de nosotros y entonces me volví hacia Edward. Me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, y con una medio sonrisa adornando su perfecto rostro.

- Antes de lo que esperas nos volveremos a ver –me prometió, mientras me volvía abrazar.

Él se separó lo suficiente para unir sus labios con los míos, con un beso. No ese beso no podía compararse a ninguno de los que compartido; era un beso cargado de amor y de dulzura, que me hizo olvidarme de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. En aquel momento, solo importábamos nosotros dos.

El último aviso para subir al avión fue anunciado, y nosotros nos separamos, no sin cierta reticencia.

- Te amo –le dije, ahora ya llorando.

- Como yo a ti –me dio otro breve beso, y después uno en la frente- hasta pronto, mi amor.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, y tras compartir una última mirada, corrí hacia la puerta de la terminal. Angela me esperaba dentro del avión, aún llorando. Cuando me vio, medio sonrió, pero sin un ápice de alegría. Me senté en mi asiento, que estaba a su lado, y le cogí la mano.

- ¿Lista para volver a Forks? –le pregunté, en un sollozo.

Se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Yo me limpié con la mano libre las lágrimas que aún me caían y después miré hacia la ventanilla. Desde allí pude ver como la gente de Phoenix se agalopaba en los enormes ventanales que daban hacia la pista.

Y entre aquellos rostros, tan iguales y tan diferentes entre ellos, distinguí unos ojos verdes. Los mismos de los que estaba enamorada, y los mismos que guardaría en mi corazón, hasta que volviese a verlos.

- Muy pronto…-susurré para mi misma- muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos.

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo de mi asiento, mientras el avión despegaba, camino a casa.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**T___________________________________________________________T**

**Realmente, debo decir que este es uno de los capis mas tristes que Elenya/Cruella ha escrito. La primera vez que lo leí encima estaba escuchando una canción triste y casi lloro! (digo casi porque yo soy muy pero que muy insensible, no lloro casi nunca en libros o peliculas xDD)**

**Un capi mas y luego el Epilogo chicas! Y que listas sois :D Exacto, ESTA HISTORIA TIENE SECUELA! pero una secuela muy peculiar ^^ se llama _Otra vez la misma historia_ ;) **jimeniuxxobo **la has leido? xD porque acertaste un poco jajajajaja**

**Sabreis toda la trama en el Epilogo ^^ la verdad es que es bastante divertido xDD**

**Y ahora quiero hablar sobre algo que me ha impactado un poco demasiado....(para muuuy bien que conste xD):**

**305 REVIEWS! xicas os adoroooooooooooooooo *___* encima hoy estaba toda deprimida (todo gracias a los profes de la uni) y me he dado cuenta de que eso son mas de 30 reviews!!! aiix os quiero os quiero os quiero! jajajaja me habeis alegrado el dia :D que conste que siempre lo hago eh? los he leido todoooos ^^ pero no puedo responderos :( nunca tengo tiempo! caxisen ¬¬**

**bueno, ya me dejo de parrafafas xD intentare no atrasarme para la proxima actu :D hagamos algo! xD si llegamos (o superamos, que tampoco me importa xD) a los 330 reviews, actualizo antes del lunes, que os parece? 8)**

**un beso wapsiimas!**

**_Ali._**


	22. El viaje

**Esta historia es de Elenya_CS blablabla y los personajes son propiedad de Meyer blablabla xD yo ya sabeis de sobra que solo estoy aqui para pasaros la historia xDD**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

**Capitulo 19: El viaje**

Cogí mi almohada y grité contra ella, intentando que se me pasase el nerviosismo. En un principio no había estado nerviosa, ni mucho menos. Total, solo iba a graduarme. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarme? Ah sí, que me cayese delante de toda la gente de mi curso. A parte de eso, nada más. Claro, yo ya estaba mentalizada, pero si tenías a una madre como Renée detrás de ti atosigándote, sin duda terminabas con un mar de nervios.

- ¡Bells, ¿estás lista?! –quiso saber mi madre, gritando a través de la puerta cerrada.

- ¡Mamá, faltan aún tres horas! –le grité.

- ¡Por eso, tienes que estar ya lista!

Ahogué otro grito en la almohada.

- Renée, deja estar a la niña –rió mi padre- ve arreglándote tú mientras.

- Está bien…

_¡Bendito sea Charlie!_, pensé.

A veces, mi madre me recordaba demasiado a Alice. Sonreí al pensar en ella y en Edward.

Hacía dos meses que no les veía, y los echaba mucho de menos. Edward me llamaba siempre que podía, y si Alice estaba cerca, ella le cogía el teléfono y estaba hablando conmigo un rato. Con Rosalie también hablaba, al menos dos veces por semana. ¡Incluso con Emmett y con Jasper! Era increíble el contacto que tenía con mis amigos de Phoenix, ya que según tenía entendido, muchos de los que fueron de intercambio casi habían perdido el contacto con aquellos que les habían acogido.

Estuve otra hora acostada en mi cama, pensando en mis años de instituto…¡era increíble que ya se hubiesen terminado! Iba con mis compañeros desde el jardín de infancia, y ahora, a mis diecisiete años, iba a separarme de ellos. Supongo que como la gente dice, así es la vida.

Me levanté y empecé a vestirme con unos vaqueros ajustados que tenía y después una blusa blanca. Encima me puse la túnica azul eléctrico y después el gorro. Me había dejado la melena castaña suelta sobre los hombros, así que me la arreglé un poco después de ponerme el gorro.

Cuando salí, mis padres me esperaban impacientes en el salón. Mi madre me abrazó y mi padre me sonrió. Cogimos el coche de mi madre, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a mi querida Chatarrilla –a la que había conservado el apodo que le impuso mi novio, como recuerdo del tiempo que vivimos juntos- y nos dirigimos al instituto.

Cuando llegamos, todo estaba bastante lleno. Entré el gentío, divisé a Angela, que vino corriendo hacia mí solo me vio.

- ¡Leah y Jake han venido! –me comunicó.

Sonreí y me dejé guiar por mi amiga hasta donde estaban mis dos amigos de la Push, que solo me vieron vinieron a abrazarme.

- ¡Enhorabuena, Bells! –dijo Jake, mientras me daba un abrazo de oso.

- Jake, aún no me he graduado.

- Pero después estarás demasiado ocupada y no podré felicitarte –me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Ocupada? –reí, sin saber adonde quería llegar.

- ¡Jacob, cállate! –exclamó Leah, dándole una colleja, que estaba segura de que no le había hecho ningún daño a mi amigo.

- Perdón, cariño –le sonrió él, antes de darle un beso.

No le di importancia a la escasa conversación, ya que en ese momento nos llamaron, diciendo que en breve se iniciaría la ceremonia, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y fuimos a ocupar nuestros respectivos asientos. Poco a poco fueron llamándonos y por fin tocó mi turno. Subí con cuidado, temiendo caerme, y lo conseguí. Sonreí orgullosa por mi equilibrio y cogí el diploma que me entregaba el director del instituto, el señor Green.

Desde lo alto del escenario, mientras me hacían la foto, pude ver al público, buscando a mis padres y a Leah y a Jake. Sin embargo, no fue a ellos a quienes encontré.

Los mismos ojos verdes de los que yo me había despedido hacía dos meses, y que tanto había añorado, estaban fijos en mí. Edward sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que yo ya le había visto.

Bajé del escenario, y fui casi corriendo hacia donde él estaba. Sin embargo, a causa del nerviosismo y mis queridos pies desequilibrados, tropecé y fui a estamparme con el suelo. Pero el impacto nunca se produjo. Cuando levanté la cabeza, unos labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Unos labios que yo había añorado con locura.

Enrosqué mis manos en su cabello, y lo noté sonreír contra mis labios. Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire, y una amplia sonrisa se formó en nuestros rostros.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –le pregunté, después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- He venido a ver como mi novia se graduaba…y a secuestrarla.

Le miré frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

Él tan solo me envió una sonrisa maliciosa.

Seis horas más tarde, me encontraba en un avión.

Parecía mentira como esa mañana había amanecido con la certeza de que esa noche asistiría a una fiesta en casa de Lauren Mallory, y de repente todo había cambiado, encontrándome en un avión que me llevaría a no sé qué ciudad de Europa junto a mi novio.

- ¿En serio todos lo sabían menos yo?

Edward sonrió.

- Menos tú y Angela.

Comprendí porque Angela no lo sabía tampoco.

Daniel había acompañado a Edward –sí, a pesar de su antigua rivalidad, ahora se llevaban de perlas- y se iba a quedar una semana en casa de Angela. Todo había sido una sorpresa preparada de tal manera que ni mi amiga ni yo habíamos sospechado nada en ningún instante. Sonriendo, abracé a mi novio, que estaba en el asiento contiguo al mío en el avión.

- Te he echado de menos –me susurró al oído.

- Y yo a ti.

Me separé lo suficiente para que me diese un dulce beso en los labios.

Aunque insistí para que me dijese donde me llevaba, él se negó. En el aeropuerto, me había tapado con una mano los ojos para que no viese nuestro destino. Y dentro del avión, me tapó las orejas, para que no escuchase al piloto decir nuestro destino y cuando faltaba para llegar.

Lo último atiné a escucharlo…¡¿seis horas?! De todas formas, no me importaba demasiado, siempre que estuviese entre los brazos de Edward.

Después de una estupenda noche en los brazos de mi novio en un prestigioso asiento de primera clase de un avión, llegamos a nuestro destino: Roma.

- ¿Roma? –le dije, cuando bajamos del avión, levantando una ceja.

- Casi, pero no –sonrió- ahora vamos a coger otro avión.

Le miré, confundida, y él se limitó a reír.

Cogimos otro avión, de menos clase, pero igualmente de asientos cómodos. Bajamos dos horas más tarde en Florencia.

- ¿Florencia? –algo me decía que ese tampoco era nuestro destino. Acerté.

Edward había alquilado un coche, un Volvo, pero negro.

- Me gustaba más mi Volvo _plateado_ –comentó, mientras conducía por una autopista.

- ¡¿Pero me vas a decir a donde vamos o no?!

Él me miró, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Seguro que te encanta.

Hice una mueca, y él rió.

Después de unas cuantas horas más de viaje –con paradas en estaciones de servicio- llegamos a un pueblecito llamado Volterra. Como antes había dicho Edward, me encantó.

- ¿Fue idea tuya? –le sonreí.

- Sí –asintió, mientras conducía por las estrechas calles del pueblo- mis padres pasaron por aquí en su luna de miel, y pensé que este sitio era perfecto para ti.

- No te equivocaste –le di un beso en la mejilla, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Aparcó el coche en un sitio libre cerca de un hotel de cinco estrellas que allí había y antes de que yo pudiese bajarme del coche, él ya me había abierto la puerta. Edward cogió nuestro equipaje y nos dirigimos hacia el hotel. Después de que la recepcionista nos diera nuestra llave, subimos a la suite que teníamos reservada.

- Edward…esto es demasiado –le dije, una vez entramos.

Era enorme, y tenía de todo; un sofá de cuero, una televisión de plasma y un bar. Una puerta comunicaba con un gran cuarto de baño, y la otra a la habitación, que tenía una cama de matrimonio.

- ¿No te gusta? –preguntó, preocupado.

- Oh, no, todo lo contrario –sonreí- me encanta. Pero no me gusta que te gastes tanto dinero en mí.

Él se acercó a mí, aliviado, y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

- En ese caso no te preocupes. Esto lo paga Emmett, ¿recuerdas? Y él está demasiado rico –rió.

- Aún así…-me paró, poniéndome un dedo sobre mis labios.

- Te he dicho que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? –asentí, aún sin poder decir nada- además, si lo hubiese pagado yo, tampoco habría sido ningún problema. Mi único deseo es que disfrutes de este viaje.

Sonreí contra su dedo y le di un suave beso.

Fue una semana estupenda: cuando no hacíamos turismo por el pueblo y sus alrededores, nos encerrábamos en la suite, donde o bien veíamos alguna película o bien nos encerrábamos en el dormitorio. En una ocasión, incluso nos bañamos juntos.

Sin duda, aquella semana fue como pasarla en el paraíso. Y cuando creía que ese paraíso se desvanecería con el final del viaje, supe que ahora venía un paraíso mucho mejor: Edward me dijo que iba a pasar todo el mes de julio en mi casa y después yo pasaría el mes de agosto en la suya. Nuestros padres ya nos habían dado el permiso.

Cuando me lo comunicó, la noche anterior a nuestra partida de Volterra, no pude hacer más que gritar y abrazarle, mientras él reía y me besaba con pasión, para volver a empezar otra ronda de besos.

- ¿Has visto como yo siempre cumplo mis promesas? –me dijo, cuando nos separamos para coger aire- te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver pronto –sonrió.

- Tienes razón –le devolví el gesto- y ahora, ¿Cuál es la siguiente promesa que me vas a hacer? –le pregunté, dándole un beso en la nariz.

- Algún día te haré mi esposa.

Le miré, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Lo…dices…en serio? –pregunté en un tartamudeo, mientras observaba su expresión, llena de felicidad.

- Nunca he hablado más en serio.

Y como comprobé de nuevo cuatro años después, él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**T__________________________T**

**Me reitero en palabaras mias anteriores (no se si fue en este fic o en otro xD): ¡QUIERO UN EDWARD! Encima ahora, necesito unoooo jajajajaja**

**Chicas, solo queda un capi, el Epilogo :/ pero colgare la secuela enseguida no os preocupeis jajajajaja Ya vereis, el Epilogo es bastante divertido ^^**

**328 reviews!! casi llegamos a los 330! en verdad queria actualizar el lunes, pero se me complicaron algo las cosas :( ¿A cuantos reviews creeis que podremos llegar? ¡Venga! :)**

**Buenoo no se que mas decir xD solo que nos vemos en la proxima actuu :D**

**¡Un beso!**

_**Ali.**_


	23. Epilogo

**Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del Foro de Crepusculo-es y la mayoria de los personajes que la componen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo ya sabéis, tan solo soy la fiel mensajera xD**

* * *

**El alumno de intercambio**

** EPILOGO**

Toda esta historia la había recordado, cuando mi vista se fijó en una foto que encontré en un cajón. Una fotografía que yo misma tomé y después le regalé a Edward, quién la había conservado todos aquellos años. Mirando mi viejo Chevrolet, el cual tuve que retirar hacía ya veinte años, recordé toda la historia del intercambio en la que conocí a mi marido. A pesar de la distancia, nos lo apañamos muy bien.

Aquel verano, él estuvo el mes de julio en mi casa y el mes de agosto fui yo a Phoenix. Después, los dos ingresamos en la misma universidad, y años después nos licenciamos, él en Medicina y yo en Literatura. Aún no había pasado una semana de haber terminado la universidad, cuando Edward me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté, gustosa.

Ahora vivíamos en Phoenix, aunque a veces íbamos a Forks a visitar a mis padres y amigos. Jake y Leah también se habían casado, a pesar de algunas riñas que tuvieron, y vivían en una casita en la Push. Habían tenido un hijo, al cual habían puesto el mismo nombre que su padre. Era muy divertido ver como Leah llamaba a alguno de los dos por el nombre de Jake y se giraban los dos.

A ellos y a mis padres les veíamos en Navidad y un mes en verano. El otro mes en verano lo pasábamos en Phoenix, ya que _alguien_ quería estar al lado de sus primos. Alice y Jasper se habían casado y habían tenido una hija, Elisabeth. Me hubiese compadecido por la niña por las sesiones de belleza que le proporcionaba amablemente su hiperactiva madre, pero es que la niña era igual o peor que ella.

Emmett y Rose habían tenido a un niño de la misma edad que Elisabeth, Tom, y otro cuatro años menor, Kevin.

Elisabeth y Tom tenían diecisiete años, la misma edad que cierta personita que nos traía de cabeza a Edward y a mí, aunque era nuestro sol de cada día.

Estaba con mi marido en el salón, los dos acurrucados en el sofá, ya que ese día los dos librábamos en nuestros trabajos, cuando la puerta principal de casa se abrió de par en par, y nuestra hija, Renesmee, entró casi dando saltos en el salón. En ocasiones, había que ver lo mucho que se parecía a su tía Alice y a su abuela Renée.

- ¡Decid que sí! –exclamó, sentándose en el sillón, que estaba al lado del sofá.

- ¿Qué digamos sí a qué, Nessie? –le preguntó Edward, con una perfecta ceja alzada.

- Vosotros decid que sí –imploró nuestra hija.

Cruzamos una mirada y terminamos por hacer lo que nuestra hija nos decía.

- ¡Perfecto! –exclamó ella, sonriente.

- Nessie, cariño, ¿me puedes explicar qué hemos aceptado tu padre y yo?

La sonrisa de mi hija se hizo más amplia.

- ¡Me voy de intercambio!

* * *

_**Otra vez la misma historia (Sipnosis)**_

Nessie se ha apuntado al tradicional plan de intercambio entre Phoenix y Forks en el que ya participaron sus padres. Ella quiere ir, mas que nada, porque cree que es una perfecta excusa para pasar mas tiempo con sus amigos de Forks y tambien del chico que le gusta....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Y ahora es cuando me matais por haberos hecho esperar tanto para cuatro lineas que eran xDD perdooon :( no he tenido tiempo para actualizar ñañaña te odio universidad, que lo sepas ¬ ¬**

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia tanto como a mi, y espero veros por la secuela :D Aun no puedo creer que ya la haya terminado de colgar :(**

**¿Que deciros? Solo que un millon de gracias a todas y cada una que habeis dejado review, a las que habeis añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, en fin, a todas aquellas que habeis perdido un poquito de tiempo de vuesta vida en mi, en Elenya y en la historia ^^**

**¡Nos vemos mañana en el intercambio de Nessie! jeje No me falleis, ¿eh? ¡Que paso lista! nah, es broma :)**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Aliena Gervasi_

****


End file.
